A Lone Survivor
by Abir972
Summary: Story inspire by the handmaid's tale (I bet a lot of you read the book) Hayley is forced to abandon her old friends, life and identity to become a Handmaid for the Mikaelsons. She found herself trapped in the despotic universe of Gaya, the land of injustice and blind misanthropy towards women. How will she survive it?
1. prologue

**Prologue**

In a world where the primal factor for man's continuity, fertility, threatens to extinct. Gaya, a nation built upon the fall of what was once known as the U.S.A by a group of rightist elites and influential landlords, has forwarded a fertility rebound in the form of arranged pairing between fecund women, exclusively belonging to the working class, regardless of their color, religion or sexual orientation, and the sons of the most eminent figures in society to face the dramatic drop-off in birth rate. These women are referred to as handmaids.They were stripped of their old identify and were forced to comply with a set of despotic and invariable rules.

 **Rules:**

 **\- The handmaids are in a holy mission. They are viewed as blessed creatures exerting life-creating power and are expected on that basis to show complete commitment to their mission. Should these women display any lack of devotion, the sanction would be very severe.**

 **\- Sex is only allowed for procreation and it takes place once a month during the most fertile days of the handmaid.**

 **\- If she refused to have sex. Her master has the right to force** **her**.

 **\- Sex is forbidden during her pregnancy and periods.**

 **\- Only the master can postpone the ceremony (the night they have sex)**

 **\- A handmaid can leave the house only for very limited errands like shopping, attending the delivery of her fellow maids, and seeing the doctor for checkups.**

 **\- After labor, the handmaid tends to the baby for 4 months before she leaves for another household.**

 **\- The handmaid's service spans 2 years. If she doe not give a baby past this period, the host family is free to send her to the Shadowland (a place where unproductive women are exploited in difficult labor like farming and mining) .**

 **\- Any kind of romantic intercourse between the handmaid and her master is forbidden.**

 **\- The master is granted the right to get married, albeit having a handmaid, only with women from the same social class as his, or else his relationship is deemed illegitimate.**

 **\- A handmaid doesn't have the right to read.**

 **\- A handmaid doesn't have the right to mention her old name or even communicate it to anyone, whether in written or oral form.**

 **Next chapter will be uploaded very soon so stay tuned.**


	2. The first day

**Chapter 1: The First day**

She couldn't remember the last time she had worn anything other than this black gown that had practically become her second skin after having it on her back for more than two successive months. Her old life was thrown off her shoulder along with her former bright clothes the moment her name became "Hayley". The sound of it drove her nuts and she wished she could open the door of the car and throw herself in front of the first passing truck. Thankfully, the car was locked and she was too exhausted to pull that stunt.

She could feel the blue mark around her left eye turning slowly into a perfect shade of reddish purple because of the many slaps she had received from Aunt Maggie. Her recurring disobedience towards the Centre staff usually led to severe punishment from the despicable pudgy old woman. Thinking of it, she considered herself as quite submissive compared to her mate Sophie who didn't act as slavish as the rest of the maids, yet managed somehow to get away with her conspicuous eye-rolling and loud puffing whenever she took orders from the Aunts. Hayley didn't understand why she got beaten for nothing, or at least for what seemed nothing to her. This Aunt Maggie, secretly referred to as "Rasputina" for her monastic style and nauseatingly religious convictions, had those mannish clammy hands that would land on her skin like a rawhide whip. The mere thought of it caused her to shudder.

This car was taking her somewhere different. She wondered what type of Rasputins were waiting for her in the new house she was heading to. Sure they couldn't be worse than Maggie? No one could beat an aunt in a game of cruelty anyways.

The driver was a man in his early thirties. He had short hair and olive skin. She couldn't make out his face but he looked handsome for a driver. Maybe he wasn't that good-looking or maybe she saw him that way because her eyes missed the sight of anyone from the opposite sex. Speaking of missing, her mind drifted to her boyfriend, Jackson. She missed him so much.

But she missed freedom more.

The van stopped abruptly, making her bounce in her seat and nearly lose balance. Another guy in his late twenties opened the door for her. His hand was extended politely toward hers but she ignored his gentlemanlike gesture and walked away. Her head rose up to study the plantation house she was going to abide. A house huge enough to shelter a neighborhood, not to mention the big garden that bordered the entrance like a savanna, making it hard to discern the front door. It reminded her of one of these hunted houses from the 90's horror movies that looked nice from the outside but were brimmed with monsters and phantoms behind the mahogany red door. Everything omened bad news to her.

She held her breath and clasped the seams of her black dress for support because right now her legs were well-nigh dead and she could collapse at any given moment. She shouldn't let this lavish frontage tricks her into liking her new dwelling because nothing of it sounded promising.

Hayley took a few steps forward before she cast a final glance at the departing car. There was no coming back. Her fate was sealed and whatever horrible people were waiting for her inside, she needed to learn how to put up with them and adjust to being their slave until she found a way to escape.

The driver escorted her doorward and left after he had rung the doorbell. Hayley was standing awkwardly at the door step, feeling like a delivered parcel waiting to be unpacked and put into use. But again, wasn't she any different from a marchandise? A one-purpose machine sold for the highest bid, an incubator to be passed from one person to another then thrown away like a used-up Kleenex. Nevertheless, they persisted on calling her "Hero" for choosing to be a handmaid, the future of the next generation, when in reality she was kidnapped and forced to become so.

Fuck them and their disgusting lexicon. To hell the next generations, she just wanted to save herself and get away from here.

The door opened and a middle aged woman came into view. A Martha. Hayley saw a few of them in the centre. Their job was to cater for the home owners and do a variety of chores. They usually wore grey uniforms with small hats that barely cover their foreheads. It appeared that no one was allowed to wear any colorful clothing except for the elites, which conformed quite well to the grim world of Gaya.

The woman looked at her with a restrained smile and beckoned to her to enter. Hayley nodded and followed suit. She stepped into the house with her right foot, following her grandmother's say "if you want to get into the right place, set the right foot"

The house in the inside looked different from what she had expected. It was bright, scarcely furnished but she noticed the considerable number of paintings on the walls. Most of them were portraits of children and babies.

Are they theirs? She wondered.

Another middle-aged woman who was walking down the stairs greeted her with the same restricted smile. Nothing of the way she looked at her inspired insurance, her dark azure eyes inspected her from head to toe as she reached the last step. She had gilded long hair tied in a severe vintage bun and a porcelaine complexion. Her brown-hemmed dress that matched her varnish heels hung on her lithe body loosely. She was wearing no earrings, no necklace at all, yet had an aristocratic allure that Hayley found quite intimidating. The handmaid couldn't help but look at the ugly pair of shoes she was allotted. It's funny how her old fashionista-self manifested even in those moments without fail. The sound of short footsteps coming from the corridor startled her from her bubble of thoughts and she turned her head instantly to the left. Hey eyes fell on a suited man with a strong jawline who looked at her with a formal expression. He gave her a short pleasant smile, though warmer than the blonde's, still came across as quite frightening. Hayley looked at him into the eye without uttering a word and she noticed the way his gaze fell into a quizzical, almost offended glare. What did she do? She was barely trying to figure it out when she receiveed a tight pinch from the Martha out of nowhere, causing the her to yelp in agony.

"You will always look down, understand!" the martha barked with a hectoring voice.

Oh yes, rule number 4 of how to be a good slave. Never look up and always maintain your head in low position. It's an act of transgression to look up, and any form of transgression is rewarded with severe punishment. So far, Hayley had received whips, slaps and pinches but she also heard that punishment could involve burning and member amputation as well. The mere idea of losing a part of her body scared the daylight out of her.

"You're welcome to the Mikaelsons mansion Hayley" the blonde spoke confidently, paused for a moment and resumed "my name is Esther and this is Elijah" she gestured to the brown-haired man standing alongside her.

He must be her master.

"We're happy to have you here, your service is highly prized. I will sure find the best way to thank you for coming for our rescue because we do really need your help" his word sounded like sharp nails scratching a slate to her. Sure he would find a way to thank her, by raping her for instance.

"Thank you" she answered meekly, eyes glued to the floor.

"Hayley, you know the rules but I'm not here to remind you of them. I'm counting on Maggie to show you how to behave and I expect as well that her efforts bear fruit in the few months to come" her tone was tense and commending and the handmaid felt her burden getting heavier by the moment. She knew that her lack of commitment will stand in her way, but at the same time she couldn't force herself to embrace the role of a slave with open arms. She needed to fight this whole system and herself at the same if she intended to survive. This was what she used to tell herself until she saw the Mikaelsons. Her determination was replaced with irresolution and her fears seemed to pile up. She couldn't shake off the homicidal thoughts. She could actually see herself killing one of them in a cold blood.

"Yes my Lady" Hayley nodded, eyes staring at her ugly moccasins.

"Your lord Nicklaus is busy having a meeting in his study. He is my second son and the man you shall serve and obey as part of your sacred duty" said Esther, bringing Hayley to raise a brow.

Who is Nicklaus?

The name itself was a sore to her ears and she hoped his owner wasn't as painful to be around. She didn't know whether to feel relieved that her master wasn't Elijah or not because from what she gathered the Mikaelsons were all scary and cold and so would be this Nicklaus. Whoever he was, the outcome was the same.

"Lauren could you please escort her to her room" requested Elijah, his eyes still bearing on Hayley.

"Yes Lord" Says Lauren with an acquiescent nod. She walked Hayley to her room, which was the inmost chamber in the house, feeling like she was walking to her own cell with every step she set. The Martha opened the door for her and she entered the chamber. It was a small room, plain but in a dull way. There was a bed, a wardrobe with only black dresses and a small wooden table beneath the window. A cell indeed.

Lauren showed her the bathroom afterwards. No mirror of course, another security measure to prevent handmaids from slitting their throats or cutting their veins with a splinter. Glad to know they were at least aware of how miserable a life these women were leading.

"This is your bathroom, mind the heater, it's broken. But we will have it fixed this afternoon. And again, if you want to take a bath make sure not to lock the door. I may come check up on you" The Martha explained thoroughly but Hayley wasn't responsive and chose to keep her mouth shut. She was itching to ask her many questions though, like when is the ceremony, but she couldn't muster the courage to do it.

"In addition to giving this family the child they yen for, you have a few errands to run. Here is your schedule" She gave her a copy of what looked like a timetable "And lest we forget, tonight is the ceremony. At 9 p.m I will myself take you to Mr. Mikaelson's room"

Although Hayley already knew what was waiting for her, she somehow felt disappointed that the ceremony was going to take place on her first day, a part of her wished they had given her at least a few days' grace until she familiarized with her new surroundings. Besides her master was still a mystery to her. Was he simply going to barge in and throwm himself onto her without introduction? Would he ever show up before the ceremony? Trying at least to give a good impression by giving her a false sense of security before raping her. Because right now she was in desperate need for soothing words or any form of sympathy. If she was to surrender herself to this Nicklaus, which was unlikely to happen, he needed at least to begin his endeavor with a genuine apology. Unfortunately, she had more chances of fleeing Gaya than having him vindicate his actions.

Nicklaus. She abhorred him and his strident name already.

"Yes Madam" nodded Hayley as she clutched the sheet of paper bitterly.

"See you at 9" said Lauren before she left the room in quick steps. How much do they pay her to make her act so dutifully, Hayley wondered. She must be another woman who was ripped of her freedom and ended up serving a family treating her like horse crap only because she had too loose a vagina to keep a baby from falling off it. Maybe she was playing her part too well, maybe behind this obedient Martha façade, there was an undercover apostate waiting for the right moment to strike.

Or maybe she was someone mean because she was born mean.

The Martha closed the door, Hayley was alone with no one but her ugly shoes and the creased sheet of paper in her hand. She began to read the timetable and was shocked at the number of hours spent in the kitchen. Don't they have a Martha? Aside from spreading her legs every once in a month, she had to help with the cooking and take care of a dog called "Caesar". Why not bother hiring another maid? Is this how they treat a hero?

She stomped back to her room and started to contemplate the ceiling. Neon light instead of pendant. She once heard Sophie gabbing about a handmaid who was found dead in her room. Apparently, the poor girl couldn't take it anymore and hung herself from the ceiling in her first week. It must be the reason why they replaced the old lights with neon so as to avoid similar incidents. Hayley didn't remember her name, neither did she know the reason behind her suicide, but if there was something she knew was that she would do anything she could to not end up like her.

She kicked off her shoes and lay down on the bed. This was the position she was instructed to opt for during the act, the missionary, on her back and eyes locked with the ceiling. It's impossible how everything reminded her of the ceremony. Exasperatedly, the brunette sat up and started to mumble nervously a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. The song was about a girl who was perky and full of life but she would face many ordeals that she would later pull through them all owing to her braveness and wits. Perhaps her mother saw the girl of the song in her.

Overwhelmed by her childhood memory, Hayley's eyes began to water and she broke into sobs. She couldn't hold back her emotions when they suddenly flare up like an erupting volcano. Her fears that she managed to keep abeyant for so long started to awake and it was neither the right time nor the best place to have a meltdown.

Not today.

Not _tonight_.

A brief shower brought her back from her nostalgic reveries. It was raining. She half- closed the curtains then lay back on the bed, this time facing thwindow and started counting the droplets of rain that snaked down the glass of the window at the same pace as her flowing tears.

 **I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. The number of reviews will decide if I should continue or not. Looking forwards to your feedback.**


	3. Sealed fate

**Hello again and thank you for the reviews (disappointed by the small number but still it's not that bad for a debut - let's stay positive) As you can see I've improved my writing skills compared to my last fiction "awkwardness", which was a complete disaster when it came to spelling mistakes and punctuation (It wasn't a good idea to write a story using a mobile phone after all). I count on you guys to read and review**.

 **Previously on A lone Survivor**

 _Overwhelmed by her childhood memory, Hayley's eyes began to water at the thought of her deceased mother. She can't control anymore her emotions when they suddenly flare up like an erupting volcano. Her fears that she managed to keep abeyant for so long started to awake and it was neither the right time nor the best place to have a meltdown._

 _Not today._

 _Not tonight._

 _A brief shower brought her back from her nostalgic reveries. She closed the curtains and lay back on the bed, this time facing the window and started counting the droplets of rain that snaked down the glass of the window at the same pace as her tears._

Elijah was in the living room, filling his glass with liquor when his wife stomped noisily into the room, a scowl printed on her face.

"Already celebrating? And nobody bothered giving me a phone call to hear my opinion on the matterter." Katherine pouted while she rested her both hands on her small waist. Elijah was completely engrossed in his thoughts he didn't even look at her.

"Hello Earth!" she took a few steps forwards to snatch the glass of bourbon out of his hand, but Elijah was quick enough to place it on the small table before her finger could reach it.

"Yes Katherine, I'm listening to you" he sighed as she pointed her twitching finger in his direction.

"Kathy darling, next Friday I will take you with me to the center, he said ! You can choose the handmaid you find the fittest to live with us, he promised !" she roared, punching the air with her hands.

"All the handmaids are the same Kathy. They are all young and healthy so you needn't worry at all. You said you wanted a Caucasian so that our future littlest Mikaelson would look like one of us and I made sure you got it"

"But you promised to take me! You never break your promises Elijah!" she whined in a high-pitched voice.

"My mother volunteered for the task. She asked me to do it and I couldn't say no. Plus the handmaid is perfect and everything is going to be alright, I don't see what the fuss is all about" he finished his word with a reassuring smile as he stroked her cheek with the back of his finger. Katherine was still displaying an alarming frown, not quite buying into his words.

"Esther, huh! I would be lying if I told you I was surprised" she mumbled through gritted teeth "I just want to take part in it. You know how much this is important for the entire family and I'm family right? What bugs me is that every time I try to act like one, your mother treats me like a useless outsider. She hates me to bits and we both know why. Yet I'm the only one who's brave enough to state it" her words were bitter and steady.

"You are my wife, my family and everything I've ever wanted, I would have let you come with us but I know that should your taste not meet with my mother's standards, which is likely to happen, you two would end up at odds and I don't want that to happen. And in all honesty, I don't believe that Esther hates you, she's just not very good at making her feelings explicit, just like my father, but deep down she admires you" Elijah's comforting words were rewarded with a radiant smile from his wife.

"I love you Elijah" she said before she planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you too".

xxxxxxxx

A few hours passed and Esther decided to interrupt the on-going meeting. It was already half past seven and Klaus hadn't still got out of the room. He should get himself ready for the ceremony too if he wanted to be on time. She suddenly opened the door and welcomed the gentlemen sitting on the cozy sofa with an apologetic smile. Klaus was surprised by his mother's intrusion and threw her an inquisitive look.

"How bold of me to interrupt your very important meeting but I need to give this note to my son. It's urgent" she justified before she placed the piece of paper on his mahogany desk. Klaus had no clue about what was going on. The guests were exchanging speculative looks as he ripped the envelope open.

" _Don't you have a watch? The handmaid is already here. Hurry up._

 _Your concerned mother Esther_

He had completely forgotten about the handmaid's arrival. It was Friday indeed. Time flew so fast he didn't realize it was already the weekend. He was extremely exhausted after ten hours of extensive work, not to mention the number of accounts he needed to sort out before Sunday. He loved business and all that jazz, but at that moment he was willing to give away his Rolex watch for fifty minutes of good sleep. Maybe it was a bad idea to fix a meeting with Tristan de Martel at so late an hour. It turned out he had much more important things to do, like taking a quick shower and making babies.

He put the note into the drawer, trying his best to act normal by maintaining a serious composure, then resumed the meeting.

xxxxxxxx

Hayley's lids fluttered slowly open, and she stared into the pitch darkness for a moment. Her nails sank into the mattress and she wondered where she was and how did she end up there. Panic-struck and completely off-balance, she looked around her bed and It took her a few seconds to remember that she wasn't anymore in the Red center. She switched off the night light beside her bed and wondered if it was already 9 p.m.

Nine became her least favorite number.

A sharp knock on the door jolted her up.

That must be him!

She jumped on her feet, searching for the other shoe of the pair. The door opened and she realized it was no one else but Lauren, carrying a little jar in her hand.

"Slept well?" she asked but Hayley was busy looking for her shoe under the bed. The Martha knitted her brows at the handmaid's deliberate unresponsiveness.

"You won't need it Hayley" she said, bringing Hayley to raise her head towards her direction.

"I'm sorry … I dozed off and I honestly don't know what time it is" She finally reached the remote shoe with the tip of her finger and grabbed it.

"It's 9:45. Only fifteen minutes before Lord Nicklaus comes to your room. I will have to do some light modification for the purpose of this holy night" Lauren earned a puzzled look from Hayley who was secretly mocking the Martha's ill-chosen and nauseating lexicon to describe this arranged rape. The former began to perfume the latter from head to toe with the small flask that smelled like lavender and raw berry.

"Now that you smell good. We need you to look good as well" with a perky smile, almost excited, she untied her hair, causing it to cascade down her shoulders like a glistening torrent. The Martha stroked her chocolate locks in awe "Look at you, you have the outward beauty, things will be much easier this way" her compliments were answered by a sad frown from Hayley who was now fighting her tears. she reached a point where she wished she were the ugliest woman ever walked the earth. That way, his last bit of desire towards her would probably falter and he would, with a stroke of good luck, end up deferring the ceremony to the next month, or year.

Lauren watched Hayley blanching, her face turned near lifeless and her strain was evident.

"You needn't worry, you'll be soon awarded. God always awards those who make sacrifices. Don't fight it Hayley, just comply" Her advice did nothing but add fuel to the fire Hayley was desperately trying to put out.

In what universe God condones rape and awards those who consent to it? This is absolutely the epitome of foolishness.

Don't fight it? Just comply? Easy said than done.

She couldn't plainly yield to a stranger on her freewill. It was against her principles. She was brought up to be independent, free but never loose, brave but never impulsive. A part of her was screaming "fight back!" as befits someone of her rebellious nature, another part was exhorting her to feign compliance if she aspired to ever make it past the gate door. Neither of the two options were easy to pick, making it all the more difficult to decide, but she had to.

"I'm fine" Hayley forced the two words out of her mouth, simulating a secure smile.

"Glad to hear that"

Lauren left the room silently, leaving behind a devastated Hayley.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The entire house was eerily quiet and everyone had already retired to their chamber, except for Esther who was sipping her wine in the dining room.

"Mother!" a familiar voice called out and she spun her head to the opposite direction. No one was there, as usual. She stood up furiously and walked out of the room to see if there was someone hiding at the end of the corridor.

"Kol!" she shouted, her eyes scanning every corner of the hall.

"Mother!" a rich male voice answered her. She turned around and was beyond disappointed at the sight of Elijah. His eyes, his smile and even his scent reminded her of him. And because of his presence it became almost impossible for her to forget about her youngest son, the apple of her eye, the one that brought life into this house and which, with him being gone now, became unbearably quiet.

"I heard his voice, he was there" she stuttered, pointing at someone he couldn't see.

"Mother how about you go to bed and rest, the last couple of weeks weren't easy to get through" he rested his hands on her shoulder but she pulled away angrily.

"Are you insinuating that I'm being delusional ? That the man I heard screaming my name was a figment of my imagination?"

"I daren't say such things mother" he replied apologetically.

"Then stop acting like I'm losing my mind because I'm not. Kol can't and will never be able to pass the border to Canada. He will return to me because he knows it's the right thing to do" her tears threatened to fall and she choked.

"I will do everything I can to bring him back even if I have to roam the entire country on bare foot for that" he promised and she threw herself in his arms.

She didn't know the truth. She didn't know that no one could go past Gaya's borders illegally and return alive. It was better to hide the truth from here and let her enjoy the bliss of ignorance as long as she could.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Good night my lord, may the lord answer to our prayers". Hayley heard the Martha talking to someone behind the door. This time without doubt, it must be him. the brunette waddled back to her bed and seated on the edge of it with both hands rested on her lap, following Aunt Maggie's instructions to the letter.

The door creaked dully, painfully open, slowly revealing the monster she was about to offer herself to. Hayley held her breath and closed her eyes in anticipation. Was he trying to make an entrance? Considering the pace at which the door opened felt like forever. The lump in her throat grew to the size of billiard ball and she was struggling to breathe. The creaking stopped all of a sudden and she finally opened her eyes gingerly.

There he was. Standing in front of her.

She couldn't see his face because her head was bowed down. But she could feel his cold piercing eyes on her. Hayley shifted slightly on her seat before she stole a glance at his lower-body. The sight of the half empty bottle of scots dangling between his fingers caught her completely off guard. He lurched a few strides towards her and she could smell the offensive reek of booze from his body in the atmosphere.

He was smashed

SHIT!

Her fingers clutched the hem of her dress and stretched it out downward in a protective fashion, trying desperately to cover the maximum of her body. He learned in to pose the bottle on the floor and took the chance to see her face at a close range. She was breathtakingly gorgeous despite the slightly purplish mark marring her perfect cheekbone.

"Stand-up " he ordered outrightly and she broke in a cold sweat. She bit her bottom lip anxiously and got up with shaking feet, eyes still down. He took two further steps until they were face to face. The smell of lavender blended seamlessly with the scent of alcohol, resulting in a strange amalgam. She couldn't take the close proximity anymore. Her hands were itching to push him back. He was too close than he should and it innerved her more the way he gained ground effortlessly.

Maybe It's better I backed out, she told herself.

Hayley moved cautiously her foot backward to be stopped abruptly by the bed that collided roughly with her heel. Klaus could hear her saliva gushing loudly down her throat as she swallowed hard and he must admit that he liked it. Seeing her quacking with fear at his mere presence didn't bother him at all, on the contrary, it felt so good to learn that he was intimidating. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him straight in the eyes.

Don't fight, just comply.

Lauren's words were ringing like a broken record in her mind.

She finally looked up and saw what her master looked like. He was nothing like Elijah and something told her that the difference transcended the physical appearance. This Mikaelson was far much scarier than both Esther and Elijah combined together. He had this spine-chilling gaze and a dark aura his presence diffused like a sinister cloud around his body. Icy blue eyes and damp blond curls were all she was able to recollect from the brief look they shared. She didn't want to embarrass herself by staring, because he was dangerously handsome, which made him all the more scarier than anyone in this wretched house. She felt his finger drawing small circles on chin as he asked her with a deep scots-soaked voice, almost a whisper:

"What is your name?" he leaned to her ear a few inches.

This was not how a ceremony should be. He shouldn't be drunk. He shouldn't touch her. He shouldn't come this close to her. Was he aware that he had been breaking the rules ever since he barged in her room?

"Hei…ly" she stuttered, feeling a bit distracted by his warm breath on her neck.

"Nice to meet you Heidi" he leaned back to meet her eyes that were fixed on the ground.

"It's Hayley" Hayley was handling the conversation with kid gloves, doing her best not to vex him because she knew she was prone to rudeness when it came to her persecutors. But this one wasn't any regular one.

"I'm Klaus, Friends and family call me nick, my domestics address me by Lord Nicklaus. You however" he placed the back of his hand on her face before he added emotionlessly "will call me Master. Crystal clear?" he was stroking her cheek with his smoldering fingers, conspicuously studying her delicate features.

Hayley nodded acquiescently, still unable to control her increasing fear now that he was outlining playfully her bottom lip with his thumb. She closed her eyes in the hopeless aim of escaping his, but how could she escape her fate? Especially a one that was worse than death.

 **I thrive on your feedback. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase don't make me beg for it.**


	4. The 1000 tears and one tear

**Hello, salut , salam, shalom, hola. I've just realized that my fans are from all over the world. I'm so happy and excited that his story has reached a worldwide readership. You're my muse guys. I've been busy lately but I'm working on this fiction and on Awkwardness at the same time so be patient. This chapter is my best (so far),I hope you will enjoy it the way I did while writing it.**

 **Previously**

 _"Nice to meet you Heidi" he leaned back to meet her eyes that were fixed on the ground._

 _"It's Hayley" Hayley was handling the conversation with kid gloves, doing her best not to vex him because she knew she was prone to rudeness when it came to her persecutors. But this one wasn't any regular one._

 _"I'm Klaus, Friends and family call me nick, my domestics address me by Lord Nicklaus. You however" he placed the back of his hand on her face before he added emotionlessly "will call me Master. Crystal clear?" he was stroking her cheek with his smoldering fingers, conspicuously studying her delicate features. Hayley nodded acquiescently, still unable to control her increasing fear now that he was outlining playfully her bottom lip with his thumb. She closed her eyes in the hopeless aim of escaping his, but how could she escape her fate? Especially a one that was worse than death._

Rebekah was still wearing her sequin dress and black louboutins when she knocked on Klaus' bedroom door with the back of her finger. He didn't show up at their friend's party Marcel and she felt obliged to leave early sing. After all, he should have known better before leaving his room unlocked. No one should forget locking their room in a house where Rebekah Mikaelson resided.

Last time she sneaked into his chamber was a few months ago and she was caught red handed. Things went so bad between the two and he threatened to leave the house for good. Her mother had to intervene to settle their argument. If only he knew she was doing it solely for his own good.

She opened his wardrobe and began to dig into the drawers and the pockets of his fancy suits. Thus far, she hadn't, to her surprise, chanced upon any brow-raising items, until she caught the sight a piece of folded paper behind a small wooden box.

That was the long-sought Aha moment of Rebekah. Her eyes widened with excitement. Now she could finally put her doubts to bed.

She picked the paper quickly and started reading.

" _Dear sister,_

 _Keep your well-groomed prying hands out of my things. Maybe it's time you stopped snooping about my room and mind your bloody business._

 _Your extremely incensed Brother_

 _Klaus Mikaelson "_

To say that Rebekah was pissed off was an understatement. She couldn't believe what she read. He literally got her.

Bastard!

She stormed out of the room before placing the disappointing letter exactly where she had found it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you a virgin?" Klaus asked with a pronounced lisp, or maybe he was too drunk to articulate properly. She shook her head no and he dimpled down to her.

"Then stop acting like one. Let's get rid of this ugly uniform, shall we?" he spoke as he dropped his hands to the hem of her knee-length black dress. Hayley's body tensed and she unwilling clutched his hands to dismiss his advances. Shocked by her defiance, he pulled away and glared at her disbelievingly.

"Did you actually expect kissing and cuddling or am I misinterpreting the principle of this ceremony?" he mockingly hissed at her as he grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"No I .." she was at loss of words. Hayley had never been susceptible to mockery but his words came across too offensive.

"I was instructed to keep my clothes on, except my panties" she justified self-consciously, simulating an unfazed composure.

"Instructed by whom? The aunts? You don't answer anymore to them, you answer to me now. When I decide to see you naked, you simply obey. Or else! "He smirked and she could pretty much mark time by the rhythmic sound of her heart beats banging into her ear drum. Her body was shaking uncontrollably as she felt his grip tightening against her shoulders. He reached to the end of the dress and began to lift it at an agonizing pace, slowly exposing her thighs. She brought them together nervously. His grin widened, amused by the dark pinkish shade that crept up her cheeks. She squawked indignantly when he saw her black panties.

"I haven't even started, raring to go?" he said sardonically, earning an offended glare from her.

No more dilly-dallying.

He lift the dress altogether and threw it on the floor in one swift motion. She was barely recovering from the shock of being totally exposed when he circled his arm abruptly around her tiny waist, catching her completely unawares. She rested her both hands against his chest, obviously revolted by the proximity. If only she had the spunk to pull his loose tie so tight until he choked to death. That could have been the most satisfying way to end this torture. Luckily, she wasn't daft enough to compromise her plan for escape on her first night.

He leaned on and she pulled back again.

She was being stubborn.

Again.

Outraged by her outright defiance, he grabbed a handful of her ass cheek and began to squeeze it tight. Hayley could feel his hardness growing now that her whole body was pressed against his. Their noses nuzzled together before she took her face away, upsetting him even further. His grip on her ass tightened and she could feel his nails sink in her skin as he kneaded her firm glutes. She winced in a pleading tone, urging him to stop.

"it hurts …" she opened her mouth, her perfectly shaped brows creased under his touch and he couldn't take it anymore.

His lips crashed against hers, forcing her to fall on her back on the bed. He landed on top of her. She writhed in all directions when his tongue delved into her mouth, claiming it his hungrily. Her hands still fighting to free themselves from his grip. He was being rough and she knew that the worst was yet to come. She had never been kissed this painfully. His teeth were devouring her lips in the most suffocating way.

"No!" she gasped between his lips and he finally pulled back, his eyes were a canvas of lust, fury and confusion.

"What the fuck is wrong with you" he bawled at the terrorized handmaid, grinding his body against hers.

She looked at him, breathless, still recovering from his assaulting kiss. Her tears began to well up in her eyes and was this close to scream bloody murder.

"I can't, I'm sorry" and that was the last straw that broke the camel's back. She was weeping beneath him and she didn't know what was worse; her being in the middle of a breakdown or him sending scornful look to her as if she was losing her mind.

"I'm afraid I can" he spat, not quite moved by her pleas.

"I'm begging you to let me go this time, I promise I'll be ready tomorrow" She couldn't believe she was soliciting him.

"Sorry you're in no position to make ultimatum. I'm the only one who decides when this starts and when it ends, maid" His words hit her like bricks.

He freed her left hand to unzip his pants and used the other to rip her panties.

"Don't! "She wrestled in panic as she scammed the room for something to hit him with, but nothing was within her reach.

Klaus spread her legs with his and pinned her hands against the mattress, leaving her completely paralyzed. She could feel the tip of his blunt penis positioned at her entrance as he was tearing her bra with his teeth. She didn't know whether his dick was that big or her scare was playing a trick on her, but it felt enormous. He begun to nudge it slowly in her slit and she jerked her head back. Her nostrils flared up and her lips turned crimson red from biting them. He knew he was causing her much pain but couldn't bring himself to stop. He wanted to take her to oblivion, losing himself completely inside of her.

"uhh .. no!" she gasped as she felt his member breaking her tight walls.

He brought his entire body higher until they were facing each other and gave her a deep thrust inside her core, causing her breasts to heave up and down in a tidal motion. He looked at her beseeching eyes that were driving him hornier than he had ever physically been with anyone. He propped himself on his elbows, framing her face with his forearms and he thrust again, this time rougher, eliciting from Hayley a sharp cry. He paused for a moment, allowing her a few seconds to catch her breath before he began to pump her hard, taking her completely by surprise. The harder he hit the hungrier he got. The bed was shaking and so was her entire body. He released her hands shortly to take off his shirt, along with his tie, and slammed them again against her wrists. A cross pendant with the letter K in the center dangled from his chain in front of her face. Hayley was momentarily distracted by his necklace that swung back and forth on top of her.

"Stop it" she implored.

"You're not helping at all" he muttered in her ear, loosening slowly his grip on her hands to opt for another position. Hayley finally looked into his eyes and did something neither of them saw coming. She grabbed his necklace and pulled it downwards. Her last move was resolute and he saw no fear in her eyes, only adamance. He responded with a frown as he caught her hand swiftly before she could pull any tighter.

"What's wrong maid, kinky much?" he was about to add another nasty remark when he felt her right hand clasping the necklace and she was pulling so tight. Hayley was holding on it for dear life, pulling with all her might. He was coughing and gasping for air, nearly dying. There was no coming back. With both hands, she gave another strong pull but the necklace she thought was strong enough to strangle him to death broke suddenly into peaces.

Oh snap!

Now that her last ditch attempt to retaliate failed miserably, she had to face the music.

He was coughing for air while scratching his neck to assess the damage. Hayley couldn't feel her lower body anymore. She was completely seized by panic, knowing that his wrath wasn't something she could handle. He threw her a murderous look that was scary enough to haunt her dreams for the next few weeks, if she ever made it alive through the night. Then, his hands ran straight back to her wrists before he threw a leg over his shoulder.

"That was a very bold move" he groaned menacingly and she felt the blood drain from her face.

Her intent to yank her leg free was interrupted by a knife thrust inside of her, giving her no time to adjust. Another deep and particularly hard thrust followed after he withdrawed a few inches, and they both cried at the same time. He kept slamming his dick against her buttocks as audible slapping sounds were produced from his skin meeting roughly against hers. That sound was feeding his lust and he was picking up the tempo with every move, longing for her screams. It was the sole thing he wanted to hear.

"Get off of me" he elicited another cry from her that he ignored.

As her went in and out on her, her moans reverberated in the room as he wished, probably in the entire mansion. She was in anguish and she made sure that everyone in this house know it. Maybe it would stir buried feelings of pity inside their cold hearts. Maybe by some miracle they would come for her rescue. If not, she wasn't going to let her pain unshared, they needed to know what kind of monstrosity they sent her to and how vile and diabolically wicked this poor excuse of ceremony was.

The night was still young and Katherine hadn't found sleep yet. She could hear the maid's screaming, which were loud enough to wake the dead. Elijah's soft snoring abated slowly and he opened his sleepy eyes that were blurred by drowsiness.

"He could have gagged that bitch with her grandma panties, it won't do her any harm. I would have never picked a scream queen to be our maid if you have taken me to the center Lijah" Katherine sat up on the bed to switch on the night light.

"She will get used to it and so will you" he mumbled while rubbing his eye.

"I didn't get the chance to see her, how does the soon-to-be pregnant maid look like?" she asked as she adjusted the pillow behind her back.

"I don't know if it's a coincidence but she looks a lot like you. Maybe it was my mother's plan for a Katherine look-like baby"

"This is complete bullshit" she rolled her eyes at him.

"My mother's wish for a mini Kathy or Hayley's striking resemblance to you?" Elijah asked teasingly.

"Who's Hayley?"

"The handmaid, her name is Hayley" he replied ribbingly.

"Why call her Hayley when we can simply refer to her by "handmaid", it's not like we have more than one" she puffed and he was hiding his chuckle with his forearm. It didn't recall the last time he saw Katherine acting this jealous.

"Good night darling" he closed his eyes, leaving her alone with her grim thoughts.

Although she was the one who insisted on hiring a handmaid, she couldn't deal with the amount of wanton hatred that had been eating her alive from the inside ever since this Hayley settled in their house. She wouldn't admit to anyone, even to herself, but Katherine viewed her presence as a threat. A Threat to what? She didn't know but she knew that the handmaid's arrival was putting everything she held dear in jeopardy.

The bedroom felt unbearably hot, her paranoia was kicking in again and she found herself walking to the door.

Her naked body was curled into a small ball on the bed, rocking herself to sleep like a child. Physically, she was alone but mentally she could feel him everywhere. She could still sense his breath against the nape of her neck that would startle her awake every time she closed her eyes. Fluttering images of his smirking face came in short sequences into her mind, driving her to insanity. It was impossible to shake off the awful memory of him banging her to infinity and beyond then leaving her semi-dead with a victorious smile. The worst part was that if she didn't get pregnant by the end of that month, she would have to endure another dreadful night with him, and who knows what vile things awaited her for the next time. Surviving another ceremony would certainly be the end of her, or him. But she pledged to herself that she would never be that weak girl who hang herself on her first night, she wouldn't let her abuser break her that easily. It's too soon to wave the white flag.

Her muscles were all sore and couldn't even reach down to the blanket. Her head ached, stomach rumbled and eyes burned from crying .With her twitching hands, she wiped her tears and pulled down slowly the light blue duvet to cover her lower body. Her chances of finding sleep were as weak as her hope to escape, she nevertheless forced her eyes shut. but how could she close an eye when he would come back at any given moment. The best way to ease her irreconcilable fear of his return was to think about something else, like the million things she could do to take revenge on everything he had done to her. She wished him karma, misery and every lethal disease a human body could catch. She wanted him humiliated and broken the way she was at that moment. She wanted him dead.

He stepped leisurely into the shower, steam filling the room. He let out a deep breath and cleared his throat that was sore from the amount of alcohol he drunk up. His body was anxious for the warm water.

Everything went so quickly and his memory was in shred, failing to retrieve any clear detail of what happened in the handmaid's room. He knew he did like it and that he hated himself for that. He developed the habit of blaming the alcohol for all his misdeeds, which had been many lately. Although, the exhilarating feeling of power that his status as a master brought about was so overwhelming, he couldn't deny that he went too far this time. And he meant the alcohol by _too far_. Because that stupid handmaid was going to kill him. She deserved everything he did to her. Had she complied, nothing of this would have happened.

"Bitch" he groaned inward as he rubbed his neck.

That necklace was the worst gift her ever received if he could recall. It was poison, just like its bestower. Maybe it was a good thing he lost it as it attracted only bad memories and unforeseen accidents.

Water streamed down his body like an endless waterfall and all the things he wished he couldn't remember were coming suddenly like vivid photographs. His senses began to heighten and the picture got clearer in his mind. His life was a mess. A child was probably on the way. This country was a prison. His future was a mystery. He hated the idea of being a father. He wouldn't make a good father anyways, something everyone he knew, including himself, agreed upon. Maybe it was best he gave it to someone else after all. Someone capable of unconditional love and mercy. Someone like his eldest brother.

He was preparing himself to leave the shower when a drop of blood landed on the white floor. Klaus's eyes widened and he turned the tap off. Was drunkness playing a nasty trick on him or did he actually saw blood. He titled his head down and couldn't bow any further due to the splitting headache that was cutting the center of his skull like a saw-toothed axe. He blinked his eyes twice but was still seeing double. The one drop of blood became two, then three. When his sight finally got less blurry, he started to inspect his body from head to toe. Feeling his face until his finger touched his upper lip which was stained with blood. His nose was bleeding and it wasn't the first time it happened.

He swung out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. With heavy steps, he staggered back to his room and threw himself on the king size bed.

The night wasn't chill but his body was freezing cold. How strange. It was like his blood ceased to circulate and his body was about to declare a clinical death. The room felt direly smaller and darker. He couldn't breathe anymore as if oxygen was sucked out of his lungs. What was happening? He wanted to scream for help but words wouldn't come out. He attempted to stand up with the last bit of strength he had only to fall flat on his chest. He was choking to death. He was dying.

 **REVIEWS are my drug. Feed me XO**


	5. Nostalgia when it haunts us

**Hello fellas, Chapter 4 is here. Enjoy the read and don't forget to review.**

* * *

 **Previously**

 _The night wasn't chill but his body was freezing cold. How strange. It was like his blood ceased to circulate and his body was about to declare a clinical death. The room felt direly smaller and darker. He couldn't breathe anymore as if oxygen was sucked out of his lungs. What was happening? He wanted to scream for help but words wouldn't come out. He attempted to stand up with the last bit of strength he had only to fall flat on his chest. He was choking to death. He was dying_.

* * *

The ER was more crowded than usual. A gang of renegades broke into the mayor's house in the middle of the night and shot both him and his wife dead before they attacked two guards on their way out of the city, which explained the great upheaval at the regional hospital. Esther had been pacing the hallway at hectic pace for more than two hours, chewing at her bottom lip every time her eyes drifted to the wall clock and letting a small sigh to accompany the dull tick-tock. The opposite could be said about Elijah who maintained stoic demeanor, trying to bottle up his concern in front of his mother who might faint in no time. His lifetime role in the family was to always look strong in hard moments like this and he never thought he was so good at it until then.

Rebekah wasn't any less restless than the rest of the Mikaelsons as she kept tapping her heels on the polished floor nervously in a humdrum sound. Her lips were twitching and half of her make-up smeared face was covered by her once perfectly groomed hair that lost its bouncy curls from the heat. She and Klaus hadn't always been in good terms. Their relationship had its ebbs and flows. Although at times they would act like they didn't worth a dime to each other, but deep down they knew they couldn't survive one day being apart. Should something bad happened to him, Rebekah would probably lose her mind. A tear sneaked down her freckled cheek at the grim thought, which didn't go unnoticed by Elijah who, like the typical gentleman he was, handed her his handkerchief.

Rebekah saw the Mascara mark on the piece of cloth and figured that Katherine must have used it beforehand. She lifted her head out to see the brunette. She was a total mess, her eyes were blood red and her face was devoid of expression, but she could feel the sadness that emanated. Katherine Pierce was hardly known as a cry baby, unless something very bad happened to her, like realizing her husband was sterile or losing her three-year old puppy. If Rebekah's memory didn't fail her, Katherine didn't cry last charismas when Elijah fell off the ladder while removing the decoration from the chandelier and virtually lost consciousness, nor did she shed a tear when he was hit by a car six months ago. Seeing her choking with tears came as a surprise to Rebekah. Was it all about the baby? Or did Klaus become so important to her out of the blue? Or perhaps it was something Rebekah thought her sister-in-law was incapable of.

Could it be guilt?

A grey haired man holding a chart with a serious look behind his thick glasses was walking down the hallway. Behind him stood a young nurse who leaned to his ear and whispered something that caused the man's brow to furrow, he scratched his head as he fixed his gaze on Esther. Everything omened bad news to Rebekah. The doctor was walking to her mother's direction when the latter met him halfway in quick steps.

"Doctor what is wrong with my son? Three hours passed and I don't even know if he's alive or dead… he ...he was cold and he barely had a pulse" Esther stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Luckily, your son came to quickly. He's alive and kicking, a bit off-colour but that's a normal side-effect of inebriation and malnourishment. Can I have a moment with you madam?"

"You can talk to me doctor, I'm family too" Rebekah butted in to be promptly interrupted by Elijah "I'm his big bother, Rebekah you should keep your mother's company. She needs you"

"Well I'm more informed about his health than anyone beside the doctor, your wife needs you too Elijah" Rebekah snapped.

"Are you going to fight over this, now!?" Katherine's snarl silenced the two siblings.

"Is there something you're hiding from us Rebekah, what makes you more filled in about my son's well-being than any of us?" Esther's eyes bore into her daughter's, expecting clear-cut answers. The doctor finally decided to settle their argument.

"Alright, I need one person, someone close to Mr. Mikaelson. And given the way he's been muttering the name "Rebekah" ever since he resuscitated, I presume his sister is the right person to hear what I'm going to say. Again, don't worry, he's fine. I just need information about his personal life. Now Rebekah, could you follow me please?" The doctor demanded politely and the blonde followed suit.

"Of course doc" she nodded.

* * *

A ray of light sneaked its way through the window screen to land on Hayley's face. The maid's eyes fluttered open, already seized by keen frustration at the realization of her surroundings. The biggest lie she fooled herself into believing was that she would finally accept her fate as a handmaid and probably reconcile with her new serflike life after her first night. She titled her head to the other side, feeling the unwarranted need to look behind and check if someone was watching her. She'd spent the entire night doing the same thing until she drifted off to a deep oblivious sleep. How she managed to close an eye after all the pain she experienced was a mystery to her.

The beads of his chain were still scattered on the bed along with her ripped underwear. He could have taken the pendant at least, but _NO_ , ravishing her wasn't traumatic enough, he wanted to torment her even more by leaving a token of their stomach-turning night. Hayley grabbed exasperatedly the pendant and throw it away, landing in a dull thud into her closet. She could no more bear the sight of anything that belonged to him. Everything reminded her of that monster, her own self included. His assaulting hands, lips and breath had marked every part of her body, leaving her nothing she could claim hers.

Hayley sat bolt upright, trying to alleviate her lumbago by keeping her back straight and hands rested on her waist, a tip she learnt from her ballet class. Wincing all the way, she finally got out of the bed with stiff moves, her muscles were sore and her head was throbbing. Never had she imagined the day she would find walking so challenging a task. Her hand reached to the drawer to pick random black panties and a brassier before she made her way to the bathroom, itching to erase his lingering scent from her body.

* * *

"You got me concerned Doctor. Is my brother alright? Can I see him at least? He nearly died!" Rebekah was drilling the doctor with questions. He gave her a reassuring smile as he beckoned her to sit down.

"Don't worry" _said every doctor before giving you a reason to worry_ , Rebekah thought.

"Mr. Mikaelson ingested a greater quantity of alcohol and drugs than his body could take. He was nearly killed from a drug overdose. You're his sister and you should know more than anyone that you're brother's troubled psyche is the only explanation for his current condition. Have you noticed any abnormal behavior recently? Like Anger outbursts? Alcoholic bender? Depressed mood?" Rebekah let out a sigh of relief, though he escaped death by a hair's breath, knowing that cancer or AIDS weren't any more on her worry list felt so alleviating.

"Yes. I don't recall anymore the last time he joined us at the dining table, which is the opposite of the old Klaus who would never miss having supper with family" Rebekah answered.

"Social estrangement" he said in a deductive tone.

"I thought he was dead. He blacked out and I had to check his pulse every second to see if he was still with us" Still shaken by the incident, she couldn't help repeating her words again and again,.

"He's malnourished. His total amount of body iron is below the average value. He's dehydrated too, which is more dangerous than starvation by the way. Anything else to say about his mood?" He quizzed again.

"Aggressive. Whenever we start a conversation it always ends with a shouting match. He's become very hard to approach and easy to upset" The doctor was taking down Rebekah's words "Do you think you know the reason behind this dramatic change in behavior Rebekah?"

"I wouldn't call it dramatic, I grew up seeing him evolve into a very angry man. But he wasn't prone to self-harming activites. He's just been under a lot of pressure lately. He has a brother who's gone missing, a handmaid is living with us under the same roof, and a large family business to take on after my father's death. Just to tell you how many things have changed of late"

"I see" he paused for a moment before he asked a one more question "Does he take any antidepressants?"

"I think not. I would have known if he did"

"Alright Rebekah. Your brother's condition is stable, so far, he can leave this afternoon if he wants. But he must cut down on alcohol and eat healthy to get better . I'd so hate to attend another Mikaelson's funeral in the near future. Make sure he doesn't exert any great effort and takes a rest for this week and the one after."

"Of course doctor. Now can I see him?" She jumped out of her seat, not bearing another minute of wait.

"By all means, the nurse has already allowed your family to enter his room. You're free to join them"

"Thank you doctor"

* * *

The hot milk tasted awful, that's what her mind kept saying. She hated milk, still less hot. Her mother used to make her drink milk every morning when she was a child and it accordingly put her off of it for good. Hayley took a sip, already revolted by the smell of it, and clumsily seared the tip of her tongue beyond repair.

"Ouch" she squealed in pain.

The Martha's cold eyes were fixated on the panting handmaid while she fanned her open mouth with her hand .

"You're already late for gardening. It's already half past eight and you haven't still finished your breakfast" she hissed in complaintive tone.

Hayley looked down to see the poor excuse of breakfast on the table. A toast bread, small enough to be swallowed in a one bite and a big glass of milk. Would it be nice to serve coffee? A thoughtful courtesy to compensate for the permanent loss of her freedom, because right now, she would do anything for a nice hot cup of espresso.

"Barely on your second day and you've already got yourself into trouble. What did you do to him?" Hayley didn't take notice of the Martha's question until the latter snarled again "Are you even listening?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" She finally spoke, not having the faintest idea about her master's post-ceremony accident.

"Lord Klaus was taken to the hospital last night. Lady Katherine had found him half-dead lying on the floor just a few minutes following the ceremony. How convenient" She announced decidedly, her words laced with an accusative tone.

Hayley's mouth dropped into a perfectly shaped O, she was struggling to keep a straight face after hearing this unexpected, yet pleasant bit of news and the Martha could swear she saw a hint of a smile on the handmaid's face that was quickly restrained by a frown.

"I didn't know it. Is he alright?"

 _No, unfortunately, we lost him._ The answer Hayley was rooting for.

"How am I supposed to know when I'm stuck here with you? They don't even answer their phones" Hayley faked empathy, making a healthy effort to shroud her excitement lest it grew obvious, because a victory party had already taken place at the back of her head. Who would have known that the little stunt she pulled yesterday would bear fruit so fast. She needed that same amount of luck to pull off her escape plan.

"Now since we're alone, you can tell me what did exactly happen" with a terser tone, the Martha asked again. Hayley fought the urge to roll her eyes at the lady's snoopiness.

"Nothing out of the norm. If I recall correctly, which I do, he was completely hammered, yet in good shape"

"Was it something you said to him?" Lauren arched a brow, not quite buying into the maid's reply.

"We didn't even talk" Hayley lied.

"It doesn't take a genius, but only a good pair of ears to gather that things went south between the two of you last night. We heard everything, including your noncompliant screaming. I would appreciate much honesty from you Hayley" She looked into the handmaid's eyes, seeing through her apparent calm.

"It's not rocket science either to figure out that he forced himself on me and that the only two words we exchanged were our names" Hayley couldn't hold her anger anymore, her words came out in one breath and she regretted them right when they escaped her mouth.

"You were bold enough to resist your master and take my advice for granted. I told you to comply"

"And I did exactly what he wanted. I didn't break the rules, unlike him who had absolutely no idea what they were about" Hayley retorted with poorly concealed layers of hurt and indignation. The Martha's eyes widened in disbelief. She leaned slowly on the table until her elbows reached the tip of the wooden table, and said with a crooked smile on her face.

"Have you gone completely daft or did you just expect a lord, whose father by the way helped write these preposterous rules you're so obsessed with, to abide by them? I thought there was a brain in there" she pointed her finger to her head before she added "He is a lord. Rules only apply to underclass people like me and you. He can pretty much kill us and burn our corpses in the backyard and no one will give a hoot about it" Her abortive attempt to intimidate Hayley was answered by a dismissive shrug.

"These rules aren't preposterous, they are sacred. Remember? I happen to respect them the way I respect my holy mission" She deadpanned, feeling highly nauseated by her own words, but she had to capitalize on her acting skills in order to put up with the Martha's brazen attitude. Lauren managed to dodge her provocative reply with an approving nod, just to remind her that they were on the same page.

"Glad to hear that. Now that you've learnt your lesson you can take your apron and go to work, there's a bunch of beautiful roses waiting to be picked out for the return of our blessed Lord"

"Yes Miss Lauren" Hayley stood up abruptly, ready to collect the flower she aspired to lay on her master's grave in the near future.

"Your milk!" the Martha beckoned to the half empty glass. Hayley turned a deaf ear and headed towards the kitchen door.

"Alright, I'll give it to the dog" she said as she watched Hayley leaving the room.

* * *

Katherine cast fleeting glances at Klaus's pale face through half shut eyes, then darted her eyes sideways quickly before anyone could catch her staring. A wayward strand of hair slanted across his forehead and he looked boyish in his white drape, if not cute. Everybody was happy that he was among them again. Rebekah was making a clown out of herself on purpose, desperately trying to earn a smile from her grumpy brother who hadn't uttered a word so far. The doctor said it was okay, but Esther didn't find it normal that her son refused to speak to her even in his current state. He smiled to Rebekah's silly jokes, but didn't give a damn about her, Elijah or even his wife.

"Honey, is there anything you wish to say" Esther reached out to grab his stubbed chin with pleading eyes. He pursed his lips then closed his eyes to denote his displeasure.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked again and he left her heart in shambles when he nodded _yes_. Her eyes watered but he remained unmoved by her pain. She might be suffering but nothing equaled the suffering she brought upon him when she kept the truth for a score and a half. Now she could taste a dose of her own medicine.

"Honey, I am.." he cut her out with an annoyed " _don't_ ". Esther couldn't take it anymore, her tears were streaming down her cheeks and she found herself pacing towards the door with her hand covering her mouth. Elijah followed his weeping mother, casting a final glare at his brother before leaving.

"Is this how you pay her for being sick worried about you. She's been crying her heart out the entire night" Rebekah spat.

"I would cry too if I lost the only sperm donator close at hand" he snarled, throwing shades at Katherine's tearful eyes. Rebekah couldn't handle his boldness anymore and she bolted out in fury, leaving him alone with her sister-in-law.

Now Klaus and Katherine were all alone, he finally turned his head in her direction to meet her eyes.

"Rebekah said you were the one who found me unconscious in my room, what were you doing there in the first place?" Katherine took a deep sigh after she skimmed his wan face then said "I heard your light steps as you got into the shower and told myself how about I feasted my eyes on your glorious naked behind" Klaus pursed his lips to constrain his chuckle.

"Look at you, you look far better with a smile on" Katherine was smiling too and it was only then that he noticed how raddled she looked, her lids were puffy and her nose was rich red.

"I'm serious" he regained his serious composure.

"You just heard the truth" she replied slyly and he rolled his eyes.

"Where did she go? Why is everybody so sensitive in this family" he asked as he watched the ajar door, hinting at Rebekah's departure.

"You're being mean to everyone including myself and wonder why we are so sensitive? I would be so pissed off if my son treats me like sodding trash" in a chastising tone, she scolded.

"Save me the lecture please or I will lash out on you" He shifted in the bed, looking for something.

"You're as weak as weakness can get, nothing of this would have happened if you hadn't lost your lucky charm, I told you not to take it off" she half-joked, little did she know that her words suddenly brought flittering memories from last night to his spirit. Klaus placed his hand on his chest, longing for the nonexistent necklace.

"Klaus" Katherine shook his shoulder lightly and he looked at her.

"I forgot it in the handmaid's room" he guided his hand down and clutched the blanket in discomfort.

"It's okay we will find it" her hand was rested on his and he didn't seem to mind it. He rather began to tolerate her company and she remained silent lest she would spoil the moment. Two minutes elapsed and neither of them did say a word. Klaus' mind drifted to the unruly handmaid and her behavior that was tantamount to treason. Maybe he should report her to the maid center for putting his life in danger. Katherine on the other hand was hovering between withdrawing her hand slowly or not. She finally decided to end the awkward silence with a loud clear throat, which brought Klaus back from his air castle.

"You know yesterday, when I was with the maid. All I saw was you" words came out like bullets from his mouth, Katherine did her best to remain unfazed by his little revelation. When he looked at her, he knew that she was unprepared for what he was going to say, yet he resumed his speech.

"And after I did what I did to her. It was only then that I realized how much I abhor you" the last three words came like a piano that just fell off the seventh floor flat on her head. How did things escalated quickly. Every time she thought he couldn't hurt her any further, he proved the opposite. Not bearing looking into his disarming eyes that were fanning long-held grudge, she bowed her head and pursed her lips.

"I realized I didn't move on, at all. How did you do it? How could you find sleep at night?" he was putting the shocked brunette through wringer with his questions and she felt her heart beating so fast in her chest. Why is he opening old wounds?

"That answers your earlier question" she couldn't hold it back anymore "You asked how I got so fast to your room. You think you were the only one who couldn't find peace at night, well I've been strolling in the corridor to exhaust my body to sleep" her statement was downright and devoid of fraud. She swallowed hard and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall "When I found you, I thought your soul parted your body permanently. And I did something I knew you wouldn't allow if you were awake. I gave you a goodbye kiss before screaming help and waking the entire house" he was the one who was blinking away tears now after he heard her confession, cursing his body for reacting this way.

"I didn't move on Klaus" her voice was hoarse, choked by her own words and she was going to speak again when the door opened abruptly and she leaned back on her seat. Rebekah could feel the awkward atmosphere in the room the moment she barged in.

"Alright guys, the doctor said you can live. But if you don't want me to lock you in the trunk of the car, you will have to apologize first to your mother. She didn't carry you 9 months in her womb so that you downgrade her in front of everyone" she pouted.

"Alright, stop screaming, you'll get wrinkles" He grinned smugly and she couldn't hide the effect it had on her, she wanted to slap him and hug them at once for she missed that devilish smile of his so badly despite the undue sass and foul language that came with it.

* * *

 **Review you please, me review monster, me hungry. NOM NOM NOM**


	6. My name is Andrea

**The originals is ended on the same day Chester died, I've cried a lot but it's a good thing that we have this website to carry on the story till infinity. I will never stop loving the originals. The last chapter got 31 reviews, which is a record for me. Thank you for your support 3 I'm going to dedicate this song for Klayley shippers , leave out all the rest - Linkin Park.**

 **Previoulsy**

 _"Alright guys, the doctor said you can live. But if you don't want me to lock you in the trunk of the car, you will have to apologize first to your mother. She didn't carry you 9 months in her womb so that you downgrade her in front of everyone" she pouted._

 _"Alright, stop screaming, you'll get wrinkles" He grinned smugly and she couldn't hide the effect it had on her, she wanted to slap him and hug them at once for she missed that devilish smile of his so badly despite the undue hostility and foul language that came with it._

* * *

Whenever Hayley thought she was done with cleaning, another stray leaf crunched beneath her foot. Her backache didn't abate at all and acted up even when she didn't kneel. Still gutted by the fact that she had to do this back-breaking stint as a gardener when they could afford to hire an entire team of gardening experts, she threw the broomstick in frustration and leant against a tree in an attempt to assuage her neck pain. Her dark hair rustled in the breeze, and she closed her eyes, indulging in the cool air that tickled her skin. If only she could travel in the wind with the dry leaves to somewhere else, somewhere people could call her "Andrea" and she could respond to it with no fear or shame whatsoever.

"Hayley!" a familiar voice shouted unpleasantly. She turned around reluctantly to meet Lauren's grumpy face.

Wonderful. Now that she was caught idling in the garden, it was about time the Martha's mind numbing lecture took place.

"Yes Miss Lauren" Hayley deadened.

The Martha was carrying a heavy bag. Hayley watched her as she dragged it all the way to the backyard and dropped it off at her feet.

"These are some old clothes Lady Rebekah intends to donate, you will put them in the barn, the one on the corner over there. There are at least ten bags at the threshold. But be Careful, they are too heavy for your slender shoulders so if you need any help just call Oliver and he will pop up out of nowhere,"

Can this day get any duller?

Hayley looked inside the bag and was completely dazed by the number of high heels which looked too expensive to be given away. Those lords never ceased to leave her in stupor with their compulsive hypocrisy. They inclined to help the poor by donating fancy items worth thousand dollars but didn't mind treating a poor woman as herself like an arrant piece of garbage. She couldn't relate to their double-standard anymore.

With an exasperated sigh, she hefted up the bag over her shoulder but her knees buckled under her weight and she fell in a heap into the grass, scattering the shoes throughout the space.

The Martha looked down at Hayley with borderline pity, not bothering extending her hand to the miserable maid.

"That was an accident waiting to happen, I told you they were heavy"

Hayley fought the urge to gouge the Martha's eyes with one of the scattered shoes. She stood up, dusting off her dress angrily. Her back hurt much more after the fall and she couldn't help wincing silently as she squatted down to collect the shoes.

Lauren turned onto her heels and made her way back to the house. With a scornful look, Hayley followed the Martha's back until it disappeared slowly behind the long trees before she spat indignantly. This Martha was a pain in the neck, with no pun intended. It appeared that she was assigned just to bark orders and fill in for her douchbag lord when he wasn't around, and it's mind-boggling how accurate she played the backup douch.

 _You however will call me master, crystal clear?_

His husky voice rang again in her ears drums followed by dark Images from last night and she found herself spewing her contempt again. His existence made her sick to the back teeth and it sickened her even more that she couldn't hear any updates about his condition. It would break her heart into pieces not to see his coffin dropped at the mansion gate anytime soon.

She stoop up on her feet only to lose her balance like the last time. But before she could trip and practically land on her butt again, a hand moved swiftly to her waist and grabbed it firmly, saving her from an inevitable fall. Her head was spinning, unable to swallow the nausea that started cooking up in her stomach. Not sure whether her trauma was kicking in or the way her back collided with her rescuer's hard chest was giving her butterflies. She pulled back with a jerky move, almost stumbling backwards.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, jumping into a defensive stance.

A dark-haired guy with a pleasant countenance was gaping at her in astonishment, unable to process the amount of revulsion the maid evinced.

"Easy girl! I was simply helping!" he held out his open palm in a defeated position "are you okay?"

"I'm fine" her face twisted into a frown, still shaken by her brief physical contact with the stranger standing before her.

"Good, well my name is Tyler" he brought his hand forward for a handshake, a charming smile plastered across his face. Hayley didn't make a move. She eyed his hand at stand, not knowing what to do. Maybe she should run for her life before it was too late.

He stood there, waiting for her hand to grab his.

 _Come on Andrea it's a handshake, plus it's daytime, the Martha, however useless she can be, is just a stone's throw away and you have a dozen of sharp heels to protect yourself from any potential attack._

Hayley extended her hand reluctantly.

"I'm Hayley" her voice was low. He smiled politely "nice to meet you Hayley"

All in all, he didn't look like a perv, not that she knew how perverts looked like anymore after her last night's misadventure, but as far as she could tell, the guy didn't have the same dark aura the other boozer had, all the same she couldn't explain this stupid unwarranted fear of being constantly in danger.

 _Don't let that bastard overshadow your judgment._

"Nice to meet you Hayley, I'm Lord Nicklaus' personal driver and your neighbor too. My house' door opens to your window if you had noticed it you know .. urm" he stopped talking when he realized she wasn't even listening to him.

"Okay you want me to help you with the bags?" it was only then that her eyes met his, still on the back foot mode, she nodded approvingly and he knelt down to pick one of the shoes while she stood there with her hands wrung together, watching him wearily.

He was her abuser's driver, what makes him any different from him? she shouldn't fall prey to his good manners. Hayley reasoned.

"Are you going to stand there checking out my derriere like a total creep" a hint of a smile tugged at her lips which quickly vanished the moment he spun his head. She throw him a final downcast glance before she looked away, pretending to admire the leafless trees.

"You're a girl of a few words, aren't you" she ignored him, again.

"Did you hear anything about Lord Nicklaus?" the sound of his name made her blood run cold as if someone had hit the panic button.

 _My name is Nicklaus … but you will call me master, crystal clear?_ The words played again and again in her mind like an old generic two-note song.

 _When does it stop?!_

She grew tired of his haunting voice.

The driver began to find her forbearance to reply unsupportable and finally lashed out "are you deaf or something?"

His bark brought her back from her fugitive state of thoughtlessness and she took a step back, manifestly offended by his sudden shift of tone.

"I don't know what did happen to you. But do not mistake my assistance for something else" he justified with a bawl that she took as a threat. Close to panic, Hayley knit her brow in a way that stirred something in the young man's heart. He rubbed his chin before he added apologetically "I'm ..sorry I just felt like I was talking to a wall"

The maid shrunk with apprehension that neither of them could explicate and he finally gave up.

"Whatever, tongueless maid" he threw his hands into the air "You don't wanna talk, fine. I have already too much on my place. Let me show you exactly where to put the bags and don't be afraid, I don't bite and even if I want to, I would probably break my teeth with the gaunt body you have" revolted by his body-shaming, she finally decided to voice her discontent.

"said the man who looks like an upside-down Trafalgar square, I bet you were skipping leg day" She regretted the words as soon as they leapt out of her mouth.

 _He's the big boss's personal driver, plus he works out. What did I get myself into!_

"I'm running out of liquor, wasted all of them celebrating the last time you said something and it was 15 minutes ago, let's raise this fancy shoe and pretend it's a glass of champagne" he jested as he held a black platform into the air.

"Celebrate what? Being a complete chatterbox who doesn't take a hint, my gaunt body was able to carry the burden of your presence, it's not a few bags that will make me shy away from them" She knew she was going to pay dearly for her bitchy attitude that she couldn't give account for, yet she kept stubbornly pushing her luck.

"I'm gonna chalk up this nasty attitude in inexperience. It's your first day after all. Follow me now"

His unexpected clemency took her aback and she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt for his undying patience, after all he had the exclusive right to punish her for what she said, yet he chose to condone her audacity. Tyler walked a few steps then shortly turned around to see if the maid was following, and when he saw her plodding behind him, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Good girl"

He was annoyingly perky and patient, so far, and somewhat, if not self-contradictory, she couldn't deny the sense of belong this man brought to her despite her heightening fear and her questionable ability of telling friend from foe. He was a house servant like Lauren, nonetheless there was something in the way he looked at her that suggested good will, she could tell he had a similar story to hers, a one she resolved from that moment to learn more about.

They reached the bottom of the backyard. A small house that looked more like a hayloft caught her sight, beside which a pile of log lay on the soiled ground. She could hear men's voice coming from the open door and her mind was invaded again by inwards grim thoughts. Where was he taking her? He entered the barn and so did she with her fingers crossed.

The inside felt pleasantly warm, two men were seating near the fireplace, and she immediately recognized the curly-haired guy since he was the one who opened the car to her when she first arrived.

"oh isn't she the infamous handmaid?" the dirty-brown-haired man snarled, eliciting a sneer from his companion "in flesh and bone". Tyler put down the bag in front of them and clapped his hands together.

"Alright gentleman, this is Hayley, the new handmaid" he spun around to face Hayley "Hayley, these are my two insufferable roommates Oliver and Aiden, they work in the Mikaelsons'household too" the two guys waved at her and she responded with a nod.

"I can smell food" Oliver eyed the bag with excite.

"Sorry mate but these are Lady Rebekah's shoes"

"I'd so much love to see Aiden wearing louboutins " Although Oliver's gibing were directed to his friend, his eyes didn't leave Hayley's, making her seethe with discomfort. She looked at the other side of the room and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the majestic fruit basket lying on the table. The crimson red apples that posed invitingly on top of the pears turned all her senses on, she wouldn't trade it for all the tea in china. Crazy thing how hunger could make most simplest things like apples or coffee look orgasmically fetching. But who could blame her, she hadn't eaten for the past 24 hours, except for the staple toast, if she could call that food.

"The clothes however will be stored there" Tyler pointed to the old couch while she was eye-banging the alluring fruit.

"Ok, I'll take care of the rest of the bags. Thank you" she bowed her head politely before she headed to the door, her stomach rumbled all the way.

Being outside again brought up a sense of security. She took a deep breath, already missing the color of the sky. Her mind was clouded by so many questions she couldn't find the answers. Had these guys been abducted like her or did they serve the Mikaelsons on free will? Provided the second possibly was true, who chooses to serve this wretched family? No one with a tad of dignity could accept working for these people.

She turned around to contemplate the space. It was the first time she'd ever been in the backyard, Hayley toyed with the idea of touring the place quickly to see if there were any possible outlets before someone caught her red-handed. She spotted what it looked like a stable from afar and was going to sneak into it when a big laughter caused her to stop dead in her track. The noise was coming from the barn. Hayley decided to defer her little adventure, and with light steps, she sneaked back to the half-shut window, pricking up her ears like a bunny on-a-mission.

"Trafalgar Square?! Tell her she looks like the Big Ben but with an "itch" instead of "en" she recognized Oliver's snarky voice, they must have been talking about her.

"Did you see the way she looked at the fruit basket?" Aiden was speaking now.

"She was having this moment of fantasy with the bananas" and the three of them burst into laughter. Their sneering jokes felt like a stab in her chest.

"All kidding aside, she's a gorgeous girl with a stick up her ass but who can blame her, she's a handmaid" Tyler was talking now.

"She has nice calves too, now I see why she dissed yours Tay" simpered Aiden.

"I don't care if she looks like Aphrodite, it's the lord who gets to lick those exquisite legs at the end of the day while we spend our time getting up each other's nose"

"Shut up Ollie, you're gonna get us all killed"

"Oh you shut up Tyler, you've been jerking off at her screaming to ecstasy, stop acting like you're so happy with your hermit lifestyle. Don't you wanna hit a hot pussy like hers? I would hit that thing so badly"

Listening to them talking shamelessly about her as if she was a some wanton slut was too painful to hear, and she suddenly regretted eavesdropping in the first place. How could they speak this ill of her? As it turned, every time she saw the best in people, they proved unworthy, perhaps it was a good thing she saw their true colors and saved herself all the disappointment that might entail. After all, everyone in this house was pure evil.

"Hayley!" Lauren's shrinking voice landed like a brick on her back.

She crept back slowly, without making any sound and pussyfooted to the front yard.

The Martha was about to roam the entire house looking for the maid until she heard a voice coming from the opposite direction "Yes Miss Lauren"

"What have you been doing?" she bawled at her.

"I was doing what you asked me to do then I lost my way, this house is so big"

"Alright enough with the idle talk, The doctor said that Lord Nicklaus is fine and he can leave the hospital, he's already on his way home with his family, which means they can be here at any minute now" Hayley was trying to remember how to breathe again, stunned by what she had just heard, her heart fell faster than a vase on a cemented floor. The martha's words kept bouncing in her mind and she could feel the lingering bitterness of last night soaring like lava inside of her. She couldn't believe he was back, with his wicked smile and brutal hands and vicious spirit. Her fingers were jumping nervously, as if in spasm. The Martha could pretty much see the horror on the maid's face, still felt obliged to add salt to the wound when she demanded "You will stand at the gate door to welcome our beloved lord of course, he will be delighted to see you"

That moment when she wondered if her day could get any crappier and it eventually did. Hayley, still under shock, nodded in dismay before she dragged her feet to where the Martha ordered her to stand.

 _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry_

Her self-empowering words were useless because she was already crying silently. His comeback meant one thing to her and it was death. There was no way he wouldn't denounce her to the maid center because for one he wasn't the forgiving type, and she knew that should things continue as badly as they did at her first ceremony, she wouldn't hesitate to kill him, even if she had to die trying.

She stood there like a passive bystander, her eyes fixed on the ground, trying to estimate her chances of survival in a running escape. Her feet were too weak to carry her past the end of the road and she knew that she would be captured by the first guard she would come across thanks to her easily identifiable uniform.

A black van began to grow visible from afar, she could easily throw herself in front of it and end her miserable life before it got any worse. The idea tempted her like no other.

The car was getting closer and closer and she could see Elijah's face from the windscreen, which made her sick from the end of her hair to the nails of her toes. She saw four shadows lying on the ground and realized that Lauren, Tyler, Aiden and Oliver were standing behind her in a line too.

The car halted in front of the house. Elijah got out of the car first to open the door for the others. He opened the door for Katherine and she extended her leg into the pathway, making everyone's head spin to her direction. She looked washed out like a thin watercolor, still wearing her pompous smile. The handmaid watched Katherine from the corner of her eyes and was appalled at how snobbish the way she strolled in front of them, acting like she owned the world. Although Hayley barely met her, she already hated the haughty brunette to bits. Another door opened slowly, and another woman showed up. Hayley stole a glance at her. Unlike the other peacock, this one had the Mikaelson features. The same full lips, prominent cheekbones and dark blue eyes. She was the female version of Klaus. The blonde extended her hand to her brother and he reached for it effortfully.

"Lord, we're extremely happy to see you again" Lauren spoke with overt enthusiasm when she spotted Klaus' face.

"Aiden, would you carry this bag inside" Katherine ordered and he immediately paced to the trunk.

The car remained stationary with the engine running until Esther got out of it. Hayley kept her gaze down. Seeing him back on his feet was a hard pill to swallow. She couldn't bear to look his way, knowing that she might vomit at any time. He on the other hand wasn't any less outraged by her appearance. Somehow he blamed the maid for what happened to him even though the doctor said it was a drug overdose.

Oliver and Tyler bowed down, and he trudged past them while leaning on his sister for support, as if they were invisible.

When they all got inside of the house, Lauren leaned to Hayley's ear "are you going to stand here all the day, get your lazy feet back to the barn, you know what to do" The maid turned around to accidentally meet Oliver's piercing eyes and she couldn't help recall his words.

"Can I go to the bathroom first?" Hayley requested, feeling a wave of nausea washing into her mouth that tasted like puke.

"Yes, but make it snap" urged the Martha.

Hayley rushed back to the house, crippled by the deep dizziness that passed over her body and made her surroundings spin like a whirlpool. Her shoulders heaved all the way to her room, the stale toast was surging up her throat and it could propel at any moment into the air. Her foot had just stepped into the bathroom when her stomach contracted one more time and she found herself vomiting on the floor. The collar of her dress was splattered with her puke, and before she could stain herself more she lunged forwards the sink and, with both hands, braced herself against it to hurl what remained in her stomach in one last thrust. It felt like she was expelling her guts with every heave. Ironical how he managed, so effortlessly, to inflict so much pain on her even in his weakest moments.

* * *

It must be an eternity since the last time Katherine had been in Klaus' room, withal it looked practically the same, except for minor alternations. Elijah was making a few phone calls to put off all of his little brother's meetings. Klaus was sitting on his bed, rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes. Katherine on the other hand was busy looking for his pajamas since Rebekah was taking a shower.

"I can't find them, what do you wear for sleeping" she gnarled with a huff.

"Nothing" he answered as he threw his head back into the bed. Katherine felt a blush creeping to her cheeks at the image of him waltzing in the room with nothing but a smirk on his face.

"Nicklaus is there anything you want before I leave, I have a few things to settle at the office" said Elijah as he shoved his mobile back into his pocket.

"No brother, all I need is to sleeeeep. Katherine please don't forget to lock the door before you leave" he spoke with his eyes closed.

"Alright, see you later then" the elder brother left the room in a hurry. Katherine waited until her husband's departure to finally speak.

"do you want me to close the windows?"

"Yes" his reply was dry, interrupted by a yawn.

Katherine's shoes made a tapping sound as she walked to the end of the room and he could hear the click of a locked door. The tapping stopped and he opened his eyes to see if she had already left but was surprised to see her standing opposite him with her back pressed against the door. He sat up on his elbow as she strolled slowly to his direction, swaying her thighs seductively with every step forward. He felt his blood pumping on his veins as she began to eye his lower body dangerously. She was up to no good and he knew it. The brunette couldn't keep her hands to herself anymore with the way he gaped at her with his puppy-dog eyes. He couldn't be clueless to the dirty thoughts she was having at that very moment for she already laid her intentions bare when she threw him a suggestive lip bite that could give a gay an erection. She leaned down as she reached to his bed and he found himself meeting her half way, completely enchanted by her katherning charms. She cupped his face and took a one look at his exhausted, yet impossibly entrancing eyes before she pulled him into a fury passionate kiss. She missed kissing him, to think that she used to live on the taste of his tongue. How did she survived all these years without it? Klaus' arms felt heavy and he couldn't support his body weight any longer. The kiss grew more passionate than he could handle. She was devouring his lips with her tongue to dizziness, licking them messily like her life depended on them. With a rough thrust, she pushed his body and his back sunk into the mattress, her lips still locked with his. Her hands worked their way down to his chest, feeling the sculpture of his abs. Klaus groaned between hers lips and before she could reach his most intimate area, he pulled back abruptly.

"I'm tired" he whispered, panting from the exhilarating kiss.

"Just lie back and I'll do the rest" she answered while she nipped the seams of his lips, her hands still working down his abs.

"I said I'm tired!" his tone was serious this time and she pulled back outright.

"Shhhh they will hear us" she hushed him, putting her finger on his swollen lips.

"Maybe we should stop then" Pissed at his unpredictable response, she withdrew herself from him slowly and stood up, wearing a scowl on her face.

"Your moods wings are always getting in the way, I should have remembered that" she couldn't sham indifference because she was really disappointed.

He clutched the pillow and tugged it under his head, feeling this incredible ire washing over his mind. He lost and she won, again. Katherine Pierce always took what she wanted.

"Yeah, this is the part where you ignore me because …"

"You came for this and you had it, now you can go!" he cut her out venomously and she found herself at loss of words. Although she was facing his back but could imagine his brows knitted in a frown. What did she do?

"I thought you wanted it too"

"You wanted more than I" he sat up on the bed again, causing her mouth to part with outrage.

"at least don't act like you didn't like it"

"if it is your own version of "I'm sorry for being a complete backstabber" well I don't accept it Katherine" with the same bitterness that she recognized from their conversation at the hospital, he said.

"Then what should I do to earn your forgiveness" Katherine uttered the words with a desperate look.

"Tell Elijah that you married him for his money and that you have been shagging me while you were dating him or kill yourself, you're free to choose" he spat before he buried his head into the pillow again.

Katherine felt it was right time she exited the room before their conversation devolved into a shouting match and their little secret became no more secret. Choking in her tears, she left in hurry to get into her chamber before being notice.

 **See u next week 3 Do not forget to review dear readers. NOM NOM NOM.**


	7. Eyes on me

**I've been busy lately, so sorry if I made you wait. Enjoy the reading chapter 6.**

* * *

 **Previously**

 _"if it is your own version of "I'm sorry for being a complete backstabber" well I don't accept it Katherine" with the same bitterness that she recognized from their conversation at the hospital, he said. "Then what should I do to earn your forgiveness" Katherine uttered the words with a desperate look. "Tell Elijah that you married him for his money and that you have been shagging me while you were dating him or kill yourself, you're free to choose" he spat before he buried his head into the pillow again. Katherine felt it was right time she exited the room before their conversation devolved into a shouting match and their little secret became no more secret. Choking in her tears, she left in hurry to get into her chamber before being notice._

* * *

Seventeen days, thirteen hours and twenty minutes went by like a month of Sundays. Hayley counted them along with the times she was scolded for standing too much in front of the wall clock like a convict waiting to be freed. Two weeks dragged on and she was still incapable of accustoming herself to her daily routines and the unjustifiable absence of caffeine in her life. Every day she would wake up at seven, take a shower and head to the backyard, where she fed the dog and watered the pins and firs alternately. For the rest of the day, she either stayed in her room punching the air and drooling over the smell of the patisserie that she would never taste, or do a few house chores with Lauren and fashionably fail in finishing half of them. She had so far broken one vase, two plates and many records in ruining things in less than two seconds, making Lauren fly in a rage.

Hayley hadn't run across her master ever since he returned from hospital, however she'd seen a few guests walking the hallway with sophisticated bouquets of roses, and from their dignified demeanor and formal attires, she could tell they were one of his blue-blooded friends, or maybe a bunch frenemies coming to check if he was still in the land of the living. But what bugged her the most was that he still hadn't taken any actions as regards her little act of disobedience, not that she was looking forwards to being punished but he couldn't have forgotten about it after all. She would wager her fake leather squeaky shoes that he must have been cooking up something for her, after all revenge is a meal best served cold and he sure looked like a man who always had something up his sleeve.

It was already midday and she had been digging holes in the garden like a restless rabbit for hours until her hands grew callous. The holes looked fine but they were always either too deep or too narrow for Lauren. Hayley grew sick and tired of the grouchy Martha who would stop at nothing to nitpick her work and call her useless every now and then. Nothing the handmaid did could please her, like throwing an operetta to a deaf audience, her efforts were utterly wasted. Hayley wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand and leaned on to reach for the discarded shovel.

"Hey bugs bunny" a familiar voice spoke from behind. She turned around, bringing her eyelids together to obstruct the path of the biting sunrays into her slimy eyes.

"Good morning Tyler" She said with a hand on the hip and the other shielding her eyes from the sun. Tyler was wearing grey overalls and holding with his gloved hands a heavy basket of red-skinned apples.

"Well that's a very deep hole" he enthused as usual with as he checked out the maid's work. Her mind, which she hated to call dirty but rather alert, couldn't overlook the sexual overtones of his words. It was almost inconceivable not to misinterpret his last statement as a conspicuously suggestive joke, because that crooked smile was the oxymoron of innocence. Every time he displayed that grin, she couldn't help taking it as a tacit flirtation. But that could be one of the fallout of being abused, ending up taking offense at most harmless words like a paranoiac.

"It's for the plants * _Duh, it's not like I'm digging for oil*_ " her answer was plain and redundant, unable to conceal her growing discomfort his piercing eyes brought on her.

"For what is worth, you're doing a very bad job"

 _*at hiding my discomfort?*_

Her eyes didn't leave the apples that were tauntingly begging her for a bite and he finally said the magic words.

"Have at it, they're clean and appetizing" he proposed politely as he placed the heavy basket on the wet grass.

"and what's the catch?" The handmaid replied with a jesting tone as she brought the shovel between her legs and rested her both elbows on the thick handle for support, suddenly feeling like chatting with him.

"Well, a nod, a head shake, or if today is my lucky I will probably get to see your smile, again you're not obligated" She laughed shyly and it was as if the sesame door opened for him.

"you do have teeth! And here I thought you never smile because you were toothless or something"

"No I only smile when I have a reason to smile" her voice regained its grim tone and he could sense the sadness effused from her look.

"Aren't you going to accept my offering?" with a clear-throat, he pointed to the basket.

"What if Lauren comes back, you know how sneaky she is"

"Then tell her you've stolen this crimson apple for her and I'm sure she will sweep it under the rug, it only takes a carefully picked up fruit to win these ladies" he handed her the apple and she finally took it.

"Well it takes more than an apple to win me Tyler" She said as she put the exquisite gem in her pocket.

"I just thought it will help you gain vigor, you need energy for what is coming" she threw him a puzzled look, failing to comprehend his words.

 _*What is coming? Is he talking about the pregnancy?*_

"Are you burying someone? Still haven't turn up any skeletons?" his eyes settled on the poorly-dug holes again and her gaze pulled away to shake off the beads of sweat that bedewed her lids.

"I've been doing exactly what she said. I mean they're just holes! Does it take a genius to dig a hole?"

"Leave it to me, gardening is one of my peripheral interests"

"No I'll do it myself" Her back arched and she was going to proceed her task, but Tyler grabbed her arm, which he quickly freed lest she scare.

"Are you sure you're not too busy?" she held onto the shovel, her eyes pending for his answer, which she hoped was "no".

"Just go Bugs, I'll take care of it and make sure you throw the seeds out of the window" he winked at her and she felt the burden being taken off her shoulders.

"Thank you Tyler".

She took off her apron and sprinted back to the house, her long dark ponytail swinging at her back in a chirpy motion. Tyler watched her in awe as she disappeared between the naked firs.

"Now you're digging holes for her. All this in the desperate hope to see her little tight hole" Tyler was already rolling his eyes at Oliver's ill-tasted comment. He spun around and cocked his head sideway.

"What do you want Ollie? Still bitter after the last reshuffle, I can't believe you're the driver of the old mama now"

"Are you trying to be mean Tyler, because something tells me you had a hand in it" the blond driver crossed his toned arms against his chest, with a somewhat quizzical almost dubious air.

"Bitter and paranoid"

"I'm being serious!" his tone was a whole pitch higher, earning Tyler's full attention.

"And I told you many times and often that I have nothing to do with it. Rebekah woke up one day with a strong need to fire you, it just came out of the blue. I had to beg Lord Klaus to keep you around. I fought for you, you imbecile, and thankfully her brother is clearly abreast of her recurrent mood swings and decided to side with you. So you should consider yourself lucky that he didn't sack your whiny ass. I just don't understand why would you say something like this?"

"I don't know. Maybe your exculpatory attitude every time I bring on the subject"

"Piss off alright" he exasperatedly huffed as he walked past him. But Oliver had more to say.

"You had been her driver for 24 freaking hours when I was away then the next day she couldn't stand seeing my face. And you call me paranoid!"

"I'm ending this conversation" Tyler kept walking away as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah. Keep dodging my questions like the real coward you are" he bawled at his back.

* * *

Hayley scuttled across the corridor, her eyes fluttering from right to left, fearing to be noticed, until she reached her room. Hurriedly, she proceeded forthwith to her closet and hid the apple in the inmost part of the drawer. Then it occurred to her that maybe Lauren would check the closet in her absence, because that was what she would always do, and thus decided to put it in a place that wouldn't cross anyone's mind. Under her bed.

Hayley crept down and no sooner had she placed the apple beside the farthest leg she heard a shrinking voice shouting her name, causing her to accidently bang her head against the roof of the bed. Could they have possibly found out about her fruit smuggling already? She stood up abruptly, her body spinning around in circle, eyes searching for a hidden camera somewhere, considering that these people had never valued privacy anyways.

"Hayley!" The Martha kept calling until the maid was standing in front of her.

"Yes Miss Lauren" she breathed out, wearing a blithe look.

"I've lost my voice calling for you, what was taking you so long?" she squalled angrily, her facial expression matching her displeased tone.

"I was in the garden then I…" she was going to improvise an alibi when the Martha cut her off mid-sentence "I saw you dashing into your room like a thief"

"It's because I was washing my han..ds" she stuttered the words.

 _*Snap!*_

"Oh because you've already finished your work?" with a level look, almost impressed she exclaimed.

"Yes of course" Hayley was having a hard time evening out her breathing because she was ridiculously nervous.

"Okay. Now I forgot why I called you. Oh yes! It's time for a home pregnancy test" The Martha pulled out a pregnancy test kit from her pocket and place it on the counter. Hayley was already repulsed at the conception of being pregnant, the thought was too dour to process. She had always romanticized pregnancy, always fantasized about the belly cuddling, what she would look like in a maternity dress, how many gifts she would receive in her baby shower. Never had she expected to be a mother in such horrible circumstances, and now that her nightmares were about to come true, her fears quintupled.

"isn't it too early for that. What if I had my periods tomorrow?" she asked in a barely audible voice, fearing to be yelled at, or worse, beaten.

"It's never too early of course. Now take the test, you know what to do"

Hayley didn't move from her spot, maybe her legs went numb from panic or maybe she didn't simply know what to do. She'd never used a pregnancy test after all.

"oh don't gape at me like that, It's not rocket science. You will pee on the container under the sink, it's clean, then you dip the strip for 6 seconds into it, but be careful, do not dip too deep, and make sure it doesn't go past this bold line" she pointed to black line at the bottom of the strip "after that you give it back to me, understand?" The Martha instructed.

Hayley took the kit and nodded woodenly, feeling her anger churning within. With rigid steps, she staggered back to her room, sweat rolling down her slick nape. She wasn't in a rush, she could walk that corridor all day long and wouldn't even grow bored of taking two steps back after every step onward, for she wasn't looking forward to the end of it. No one is eager to meet their end.

She opened the door and her world turned upside down as her head banged headlong against the wall to sharply land on the floor. It was as if the time stood still for a few minutes then passed by in a wink right to the part where her burning cheek became one with the floor. Her skin shivered from contact with the cold steel floor and she could taste her own blood that hit her upper lip. A pair of toned legs walked slowly past her then stopped at her back. Someone slapped her so hard and she was still struggling to lift her head to see what her high-heeled abuser looked like.

"Get up skank" She recognized the voice, and she hated it already.

The maid lifted her head that was still dizzy by the blow, half propping her upper body on her elbows. A few drops of blood hit the floor and she realized it was oozing from her forehead. The brunette must have learnt about the apple, that was Hayley's first bet.

"I'm sorry Lady.. but" she blinked her eyes in the attempt of making her headache ebb away.

"I said get up!" Katherine yelled, causing Lauren to pace into the room.

"Oh lord, what did she do again?" the martha shrunk with horror.

" I can't believe you let it slip out Lauren. I thought I was living in a safe house where larceny is nearly impossible. Today she steals, tomorrow she kills" Katherine was seething with anger.

Hayley finally managed to stand up without passing out, which wasn't easy at all. She regretted having accepted that damned apple in the first place. Hadn't Tyler urged her to take it, she wouldn't be wiping the blood off her head now. Damn you Tylor. Now that she had to bite the bullet, what kind of punishment awaited her. Stoned to death with apples? Or hung upside down on an apple tree. The theme of the day was Apple anyways.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it" Hayley thought that an earnest apology would absolve her from her mistake. That might work with Satan himself, but not with Katherine.

"You didn't mean it! it is worth 12 000 dollars. Keeping it in your closet for 3 consecutive weeks can have only a one explanation and it is theft" Her words were all Latin to Hayley. the handmaid was genuinely oblivious to what the outraged brunette was referring to. Did she steal anything else a part from the apple?

"What did she take" the Martha asked. Katherine pulled out a cross pendant from her purse and held it up in the air.

"Klaus' pendant, I gave it to him for his 30th birthday last year. What does it do in the handmaid's closet? Noting that he's already told me that he'd lost it two weeks ago, conveniently timed with their first ceremony"

Hayley was at loss of words. How did she forget about the pendant? She didn't steal it of course but still couldn't think of a good lie to vindicate herself especially that the real story was a can of worm. She wasn't stupid enough to tell the truth, nevertheless denying was like walking to a dead end. They needed an answer, too bad her mind was running out of ideas after the heavy smack she'd received.

"I … I didn't steal it! He… he left it the last time he was in my room" the handmaid stammered, unable to formulate a consistent sentence.

"and like a good thief, you hid it in your closet. You could have handed it back to Lauren or to anyone in this house, it's not like we're living miles away!"

"I swear I was going to return it"

"Liar! You think you're going to get away with it, not under my nose!"

Their argument was momentarily interrupted by a ring at the door. Katherine's face broke into a smirk which sent a shiver down Hayley's spine.

"I think they're already here. Lauren! let them in"

Hayley felt her soul parting her body for a moment. Who are "they"? How did things escalated so quickly? She should do something, say something before it was too late.

The Martha was on her way to open the door when she bumped into Klaus' back.

"My goodness, I'm sorry Lord"

"It's okay. I'll open it, I was going out anyways" He saw something in the Martha's eyes, something he could equate with worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked, but she refrained from replying.

Klaus knew that something was going on but wasn't curious enough to dig into it. He was already late, Elijah had been blowing up his phone with texts. When he opened the door, he found himself face to face with two strong-built bodies standing behind an aunt. From their White uniforms and black hoods, he knew they were Eyes(1) just as well as he knew that having one of them at one's door meant that someone is in trouble.

"Good morning, how can I help you" Klaus said, putting a brave face like any normal Gayan citizen would do when speaking to an eye. Always act cool. Aunt Maggie was wearing her typical misleading broad smile that would almost trick anyone into believing she was a nice person.

"We received a complaint from Lady Katherine who was accusing your handmaid of stealing an expensive piece of jewelry. We're here to take care of it"

"Oh did she?" Somehow relieved that he was off the hook, Klaus turned around and saw his sister in law pacing towards him.

"Yes I was the one who called" she croaked the words angrily.

"Okay you can come in, we'll see into it" he gestured them to enter.

Esther and Rebekah were strolling down the stairs when they saw the two Eyes striding across the hallway. The two ladies exchanged a confounded look before they made their way to the hall.

"What is going on" Rebekah asked the Martha in undertones.

"Katherine found Lord Klaus' pendant in Hayley's room so she reported her to the maid center" she answered briefly.

"I can't believe she's a thief" Esther was already shocked by what she heard.

"Mom, we still don't know if it's true or not. It's Katherine's version of the story after all"

"Does it make any difference?" The mother croaked in a hushed voice.

"Oh come on, Of course it does, it's Katherine we're talking about. For all I know, she's such a big drama queen. I bet she put that pendant in her closet" Esther brows arched with speculation.

"Yes, she is a snake, but I hardly see why she would do something like this. Need I remind you that this maid will give her the baby she's ever wanted. Kicking her out in her first month doesn't make any sense to me"

Rebekah decided to bite her tongue for the good of all, knowing that any further explication would arise more questions that she wasn't ready to answer. Filling her mother on the shady relationship her half-brother and Katherine had was like opening the gate of hell on the entire family. Maybe it was best she kept her mouth shut.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right" she said.

* * *

As the door opened, the first signs of panic began to wash over Hayley's body in gradual waves. She wanted to scream, to hide, to jump out of the window or run for her life. It crossed her mind to feign fainting, or bang her head into the wall until she faints for real. But they were already there. Aunt Maggie, Klaus' biggest rival for the douch title, entered first, bringing Hayley to cringe at her sight. And here she thought she would never see her vile face again. Her fear multiplied when she saw the two strongly-built uniformed men walking abreast behind her like a couple of terrorists sent to blow up the place. But the knockout blow was the coming of the man she dreaded the most, the one that had been hunting her in her sleep and lurking in her mind for what it felt like forever. Her master was standing there, in his sinister grey suit and taunting air. She brought her hands against her belly, preparing herself for the next punch. The aunt pulled out what looked like an electric shocker from her leather bag, her face was spine-chillingly stoic, then took a few steps in a predacious pace. Hayley was silent but her mind was overdriven with an endless list of worst case scenarios none of which the outcome devoid of bloodshed.

"Could you remind me of the rule number 7 of code 12 Hayley?" the aunt was asking in a dangerously low tone, leaning on to meet the terrified maid's eyes.

Of course Hayley had no idea what rule number 7 was although she was beaten several times for disremembering these preposterous set of rules. Hayley reasoned that since she was accused of theft, the rule must be in relevance with that topic.

"Not to take what is not yours" Hayley was trying to outsmart herself. Her reply was answered by a chuckle and it offered her for a brief moment a sprinkling of hope.

"Wrong. It says to never give in to the demon within, only by doing so you shall meet your downfall" Hayley felt the aunt's clammy hands rested on her cheek. She glanced upward, feeling her heart rate pick up by the close proximity.

"Yes. Aunt Maggie" the pit in her stomach was growing up like an unstoppable snowball.

* * *

Katherine was beyond pissed off that she was denied the satisfaction of witnessing the handmaid's punishment and it bugged her that she couldn't even hear what they were saying. Her ear was pressed against the door, trying to suppress an angry grunt from escaping her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah snorted.

"SHHHHHHHH" Katherine pressed her finger against her lips.

"Did you just hush me?" the blond raised a brow at her.

"I'm trying to listen and you're making it impossible" she huffed.

* * *

Klaus had a grim view of what type of punishment the Eyes would opt for. He heard a lot of rumors about the sadistic methods they use. He of all people knew that she wasn't a thief. He also knew that only his testimony could prove her innocence and hence get her out of harm's way. Be that as it may, it didn't stop him from watching the scene like a bystander.

"Now tell me Hayley, why did you steal that pendant? Do you know what happens to thieves?" The Martha asked crankily as she positioned her shocker a few inches away from her chin. The maid felt an odd coldness in her tongue.

"I didn't stea…" Her tongue went numb and her vision got blurry as an electric discharge swept down her spine to the tip of her toes like a lightning and she found herself down on her knees, body trembling and teeth chattering violently.

"Do not lie to me" The Martha grunted at the kneeling maid.

"Alright this is enough" Klaus finally spoke. Three pair of eyes turned their gaze towards him. Hayley, still immobilized by the shock, her once honeyed skin went pale like old creased paper and she looked most dejected, but had somehow found the willpower to stand up.

"I left that pendant in her room" Klaus confessed, little did he know that his little revelation would bring him under the intense scrutiny of the two men standing before him. The Eyes' look shifted to a speculative stare. Hayley however was struggling to breathe as her body's temperature dropped dramatically and her feet went arctic-cold.

"But Lord, she should have given it back at least. Isn't what a well-behaved maid would do" Maggie argued.

"That's because I told her to keep it" he realized the prickly situation he got himself into the moment the words slipped out of his mouth. He forgot for a second that he wasn't any regular lord, unlike Elijah, his status as a noble was revoked in the wake of his father's death. He wasn't anymore the intimidating Mikaelson whose mere name bring the authorities to quack with fear, nor was he the famous magnate every businessmen in society wished to collaborate with. Should these Eyes think that the pendant was a gift from him to the maid, he would have to need Elijah's help to prove them wrong. And he hated asking for help, especially from his family members.

"Because it was broken and I asked her to fix it and to return it only when she finds a way to fix it. But clearly she wasn't successful. I wanted to test her abilities of taking care of precious things. This girl has never carried a child you know and I'm preparing her for the big day" The Aunt was seemingly impressed by Klaus' words, and so were the Eyes. Hayley however was completely dumbfound, fighting the urge to slap her face to make sure she wasn't having a dream. Did he just save her life?

"Well that's thoughtful. I think we have a misunderstanding here"

"I believe yes" Klaus answered with a restrained smile.

"So you are telling me that she's not a thief" one of the Eye finally spoke.

"Of course. But she's something else, let's say worse" his words piqued the interest of the Aunt whose face broke into a frown. Listening to his last words, Hayley felt a mini heart attack, she just couldn't understand the abrupt change in his discourse. Right when she thought she was going to reach the top of the well he decided to let go of the rope.

"Could you elaborate Lord"

"She's disobedient. The first ceremony was a challenge, she didn't behave, which made it very hard to finish the act" Hayley was infatuated by his betrayal, not that she trusted him anyways, but he fooled her to think that he was helping her, and it sucked.

No sooner had he finished his words than the aunt snapped her fingers together towards the Eyes "I believe it's time we remind this unruly maid of the rules. Nigel! Sebastian! Tie her"

Before Hayley could protest, the two men were bending over to reach for her feet but she waddled away, almost falling backwards. A rough hand grabbed her wrist and guided her to the bed, the root of her trauma and the key element of its continuity. She resisted with every fiber of her being as they tied her feet with a tight rope and handcuffed her hands behind her back until she was left completely powerless.

"Let me go no!" The maid begged with a wavering voice.

One of the Eye was holding a mysterious black instrument that looked like a big clipper and pointed it to her foot. Hayley, crippled by scare, let out a high-pitched outcry that was quickly smothered by another electric shock. Klaus was standing behind with his hands folded against his chest, acting like he didn't care. Although her screaming made it so hard to maintain indifference.

"Are you going to whip her?" he asked with offhand apprehension, failing to disguise his concern.

"No we're going to pull out her toenails as a reminder of her insubordination" The aunt replied impassively as if she were informing him of one of her daily activities. Scarcely had the words reached his ears when he flinched with a startled look.

Hayley was lying on the bed like a corpse, drowning in the epidemic anxiety that followed the Aunt's reply. At first she pursed her lips in anticipation, preparing herself mentally for the nail avulsion. But who was she kidding, this wasn't something she could ever handle with braveness. With what is left of energy in her, she strained her throat to scream but no audible sound came out. Her body, already yielding to fear, stiffened like a board and she finally gave up, knowing that her resistance was of no avail. If only she could jump up and beat the leaving out of everyone in this room. Shortly a ruthless hand clutched her ankles firmly, her tears were streaming down her face, brushing the hot spot under her ears and she swallowed, struggling to quench the dryness in her throat, before she closed her eyes.

 **(1) Eye:** an Eye is an undercover agent who works for what the Gaya citizens call the parallel police. They get paid to spy on people, including landlords and most prominent figures in society, which make them the most dangerous agents in Gaya.

 **Oh don't give me that look. I need your reviews now.**


	8. Her name is Andrea

**Yes I was late and sorry for that. Chapter 8 is a one hell of a chapter. Enjoy the read.**

* * *

 **Previously**

 _Hayley was lying on the bed like a corpse, drowning in the epidemic anxiety that followed the Aunt's reply. At first she pursed her lips in anticipation, preparing herself mentally for the nail avulsion. But who was she kidding, this wasn't something she could ever handle with braveness. With what is left of energy in her, she strained her throat to scream but no audible sound came out. Her body, already yielding to fear, stiffened like a board and she finally gave up, knowing that her resistance was of no avail. If only she could jump up and beat the leaving out of everyone in this room. Shortly a ruthless hand clutched her ankles firmly, her tears were streaming down her face, brushing the hot spot under her ears and she swallowed, struggling to quench the dryness in her throat, before she closed her eyes._

* * *

The time came to a standstill as she closed her eyes, nothing was worth keeping them open anymore. Silence fell over the room like a heavy rainfall, and her fear was embraced. She lost contact with her surroundings and the only thing she could hear was the dull rhythmic sound of her heart beating as wild as those large-scale African drums. Somehow, even in her absolute state of surrender, the Eyes felt obliged to tighten their grip around her knees as they pulled off her shoes.

Klaus caught himself wringing his hands uncontrollably, failing to prevent his increasing concern from seeping out. He couldn't just stand there, arms folded like he didn't give a hoot. He couldn't be that same passive person he hated for being too coward to intervene. Him being tortured by his father while his mother watched like an outsider was something he couldn't obliterate from his mind, yet it was just a chapter from the thousand-paged book of his childhood trauma. This handmaid, albeit a trouble magnate, did not deserve punishment, or at least not that kind of punishment, because against his ruthless nature and the unalterable hatred he developed for her, he couldn't possibly let this atrocity happen to her. First he looked away, testing his ability not to care, then turned around so his body was perfectly facing the wall. For a few seconds he stood there, waiting for his anxiety to dwindle down, only it did grow, so badly. The sharp sound of the piercer broke the deafening silence, a helpless moan followed and he could pretty much hear her silent whimpering growing audible when the Aunt said "let's get it done".

"Enough!" Klaus turned around.

Maggie was completely engrossed in her endeavor when she heard the lord's shout that shattered her concentration to pieces. The Eyes loosened their grip on her knees before they threw him a surprised look.

"Something wrong Lord" The aunt asked with a half irritated tone.

"This is not what I expected as a punishment" He dropped his hands down exasperatedly.

"Not severe enough? You want me to gouge her eyes? She doesn't need them anyways in order to bear children" Klaus was appalled by the Aunt's answer, which forced Hayley's eyes to flutter open.

"No gouging, no mutilation alright! Are you too old or fundamentally stupid to get it? " offended by his language, the aunt strained a smile and brought her palms together apologetically.

"Do you want me to slap her wrist for being a non-believer Lord Mikaelson?" Klaus could detect sarcasm in her tone. Without hesitation, he dashed to the door, opened it abruptly and motioned his hand angrily to the corridor "You're presence was quite helpful, now could you please get the hell out of my house?" he was fighting the urge of dragging the old Aunt by her arm and throwing her at the gate door like a garbage bag. The Eyes exchanged a perplexed look before they freed the terrorized handmaid from the steel handcuffs, as for Maggie, she tilted her head with a half-pout and said "I was simply doing my job Lord. If she doesn't received the proper correction now, how is she going to learn from her mistakes"

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll give her the proper correction my way" he croaked dismissively, his hand still on the door handle.

As the Aunt made her way to door, the Eyes following her steps behind, Klaus could hear the clicking sound of Katherine's louboutins ringing at the end of the corridor and he figured she had been eavesdropping, which didn't come as a surprise to him since it was commonplace to spy on one another among the Mikaelsons.

"a piece of advice before I leave Lord Klaus. Next time she displays insubordination, use your hands, they look strong. Trust me on this, violence works like magic with them" she suggested in a level tone.

"I'll ask my stable boy to fetch me a whip for the upcoming ceremony" he joked cynically as he tapped his foot on the floor, all hot and bothered.

"Your leather belt will do, and should you need handcuffs, you can use your tie" she answered with as much cynicism in her words as in his before the stormed out of the room along with her two escorts. Klaus felt his blood boiling in his system, not knowing how to curb his unaccountable anger. It was a good thing she left immediately for he was so close to give her a bloody nose. Apart from being incredibly bitchy, the despicable aunt reminded him of someone he wished he were alive just to take his life again with his own hands. His father.

Klaus kicked the door with his palm shut, then locked it twice. The room felt unpleasantly hot so he decided to open the windows, but then he figured it was unnecessary if he wished for little privacy, something not easily attained in this house.

Hayley was still recovering her senses after the fifteen minutes of terror, which lasted like an endless ordeal. She touched her sweat-soaked forehead that was still sore and bloody before she freed her feet from the itchy rope. The mattress felt awkwardly dump under thighs and she had to roll sideways to see if she had wetted her bed, which against all odds didn't happen. She thought she could finally have a moment with herself to cry and mumble curses, and perhaps find her own way to self-comforting, but how could she even breathe with her master standing in front of her like a cop. She didn't look up, she didn't want him to see the vulnerability in her eyes. Instinctively, Hayley posed her hands on her lap like she did last time he was in her room, only in a more submissive fashion. Her fingers twitched beneath his gaze, and when he moved forwards, her twitching began to get more erratic, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Do you realize how big a problem you are" with an exasperated sigh, he rasped as he loosened his tie with one hand and undid the top bottom of his shirt with the other.

The maid listened to what sounded like a beginning of a harsh rebuke with her head inclined and brows creased. If he asked her to go to New York on feet and come back crawling, she would definitely take up the challenge. As a matter of fact, she was ready to do anything to avoid another ceremony-like confrontation.

"Stand up now" he ordered.

From her edgy down to his imposing tone, everything screamed deja vu to Hayley. She had been there and she knew where the course of the scenario ended. The maid summoned her courage and lifted her body so that she was standing face to face with him. Unlike their previous encounter, he smelled mannish cologne and aftershave, the smell was so strong it sent her to a few years back in memory lane, precisely the day she met her boyfriend Jackson. A day she used to recall with a shy smile on her face, now it only triggered copious tears like a bad memory. Klaus tried to fix his eyes on her wounded forehead for his gaze was involuntarily wandering to her distractingly beautiful lips. He didn't have to rack his brain in order to recall the things he did to them, a short glimpse at her full pinky lips and their sinful night emerged in vivid flashbacks. Raw images of him nipping at her bottom lips flickered in the corner of his eye. He remembered how his tongue explored her quivery flesh, licking every speck of life off her, his fingers intertwined with hers, her shrill moans, his pelvis smashing roughly against her ass, the warmth of her tongue, the stimulating sound of the creaky bed. It was most funny and odd that his brain had memorized every smallest details, except for one thing, her face.

The drunk him had a lovely vision of the maid's features, which matched the one his sober self was admiring now. Yes, she was gorgeous in a way no maid should be, at least not in a house where a bored ex-lord like himself lived.

"What's your name?" that question again, Hayley raised her brow at his forgetfulness.

"Hayley" she deadpanned, hiding her discomfort behind a poker face.

"Not that fake name, I need the real one" it was only then that she looked into his eyes.

Was he testing her? She wasn't allowed to give her real name.

"It's forbidden" she lowered her gaze to her hands nervously.

"How many times do I have to repeat that you only answer to me now, I can allow the forbidden and forbid the allowed" his tone got a pitch higher. She chewed at her bottom lip before she muttered "Andrea" a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Your full name" his gaze settled on her mouth, studying the flawless outline of her lips.

"Andrea Labonair" She answered in a nervous stammer. He leaned on and her breathing hitched when she felt his hand creeping to her round collar and slowly curling the top button with his finger. At this, Hayley's skin crawled with fear and she smothered a pant.

"Andrea Labonair" he drawled out her name, lingering leisurely on the last two vowels "That's quite a fetching name, do you know why they sent you here Andrea?" he undid the first button with a nonchalant move, her weary eyes were as wide as they could stretch.

"To serve you, master" she gulped.

"Good girl. To serve me indeed, and not anyone else. You know Andrea" he was done with the third button when he added "you exist in this grimly wallpapered room only to yield to my wishes. When I ask for something you nod like a sweetheart because that's the only thing I expect from you" he pulled the collar rightwards, exposing her delicate shoulder to his prying eyes. Hayley was bearing the facial expressing of a convict waiting for someone to pull the chair under his feet, her body stiffened with apprehension and she looked at him with a cadaver-like regard.

"Yes master" her voice was perpetually tired and dull.

A massive hickey on her collar bone caught his attention by the moment. Another reminder of how harsh he was on her. He stroked the faint purplish mark with the tip of his finger, eliciting a wince from her.

"Does it hurt?" his finger travelled to her cleavage at a dangerously slow pace, secretly congratulating his mother for her excellent taste. It was as though she got inside of his mind to see the profile of his dream girl before she paid a visit to the maid center. But again, Esther never did things at random.

"No" she said, making an effort to sound credible, because it really hurt.

Klaus wasn't bothered at all that he missed Elijah's meeting. He could spend the entire day indulging in the beautiful creature trembling before him. It wasn't like he was going to be missed at work. People must have been popping champagne, celebrating his departure. Besides, his brother had been doing the dirty work for a while, so he wasn't needed anymore and he kind of got used to being out of the picture. He wanted a moment of reprieve, an escape from the lofty gatherings and the formal handshakes. And he was planning to fashion a sweet escape out of this exquisite handmaid, a guilty pleasure to fill his solitude. The Lord pulled her elastic hair tie downward, causing her long chocolate-brown hair to sweep gracefully over her shoulders like a cascade of sparks. She lowered her gaze, feeling very small in front of him and he was bedazzled by the long dark lashes that rimmed her almond-shaped eyes.

There was this question Hayley was in quandary about asking because she didn't know if she would live to tell the tale if she brought herself to speak. Was he going to bang her like he did last time or was all this a tease to put her patience to the test.

"are you going to … punish me" she stuttered in a small panicky voice, a frightened look clouded her face. Klaus was amused as he watched her getting the fidgets. He had already seen girls being nervous around him, but this feisty maid was the cutest so far.

"We're going to do something better, I want you to be a sweetheart and get down on your knees"

Just like before, it started with an introduction and would certainly end on the bed with her hands pinned above her head. Now that he started to unbutton his shirt, exposing his well-defined chest, things had come full circle. Hayley hovered between kneeling down and acting like she didn't hear a thing, but fearing that he might think she disregarded his demand, she looked at him with pleading eyes, begging for an explanation. Klaus tilted his face down to her gaze before he cast a final glance at her half bare chest and for once, he felt that the roles were reversed and he was the one who was intimidated by her big hazel eyes. She had a doe-eyed look that aroused buried emotion like anger, bitterness, lust and self-loathing within. Feelings that had long been kept dormant and the thought that she managed to awaken them instantly with a mere look struck him as odd. Suddenly, he couldn't take looking at them any longer, fearing to be disarmed and rendered completely bare to her. Klaus rested his both hands on her shoulders, guiding her down until her knees touched the floor. At his feet, she knelt submissively, all lost, scared and petrified while he enjoyed the view of her half exposed bosom from above. He could think of a million creative way to punish her, but his mind settled on just one. He pointed to his navel and dictated "you will start from here" his left hand went to the back of her head, and he pushed it slightly until her face was inches away from his lower abdomen.

"And you will look at me when I talk to you" he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up. She bit her lip, feeling every muscles in her body flexing, her eyes were everywhere but him.

"I said look at me" he urged, and she cast her eyes up to his fearfully. His icy blue eyes were locked with her teary green ones, watching her bottom lip wobbled slightly. She parted her mouth and lifted her body, still on her knees, in order to do what he wanted her to do. But what did he want her to do?

"What do you want me to do?" she fretted and his smirk grew wider as if he were expecting the silly question.

"And here I thought you were more than a pretty face" he grabbed a fistful of her soft long hair and stared into her eyes intensely.

"To put it mildly, you're going to give me a blow-job, and you'd better be good" his erection was already building up. Hayley felt her skin crawling, her fear travelled up to her shoulders and settled on her hands. She didn't know what to do with them. She wanted to complain, to shout out her disapproval.

"what are you waiting for" he pulled her hair upwards and she whimpered "yes master" a tear sliding down her cheek. Every time she thought of hurting him, Maggie's face popped up in her mind and she found herself waving the white flag already. Between having her nails pulled out and losing her dignity, she would by all means choose her nails, every day. Under the pressure of his dominant eyes, Hayley opened her mouth, both hands posed on his thighs, and he felt a growing tightness in his pants at the sensation of her warm breath against his lower belly. While his hands were roving through her dark curls, he straightened his back in anticipation. A close-mouthed kiss was planted below his navel, causing his boner to grow steel-hard. She could taste her salty tears running down her face as she licked the thin skin falteringly. What was worse than actually pleasuring him with her mouth was the humiliation she was feeling right then. Being reduced to a slave was too painful a reality to fathom. She had barely looked away to disburden her eyes from his offending glare when his grip on her hair tightened again, directing her focus back where it had wandered, his eyes.

Hayley threw him an ambivalent look, before she began to lick the bare flesh of his muscular venter. She was crying and he should feel ashamed of the things he did to her, but he had no remorse. He just lost the ability of telling wrong from right, to feel bad or sympathize. Being fully aware of his misdeeds was like a flashing panel, bright enough to catch his attention but not too alarming to urge him to stop. He knew that he stooped so low as much as he knew that she was weak, alone and had no one to talk to or to seek help from, no one would listen her, no one could help her. And that's what spurred him to wrong her, to show her his ugliest face, a side that broke through all the fences he built to keep it down the moment he met the handmaid. All the same, he couldn't resist the alluring voice that was chanting into his ears like a siren, telling him to own her, to harm her, to soil her dainty lips with his cum and watch her gagging with it.

"lower" he ordered as he began to unbuckle his pants hurriedly, his body burning with lust.

* * *

"Aren't you going to stop?" Rebekah croaked at the snoopy brunette whose back was sore from the arching position. She took a stab at looking through the small key hole but quickly gave up when she didn't see that much.

"They haven't uttered a word for more than five minutes, what the hell are they doing?" she muttered exasperatedly, running her hand through her bouncy curls.

"Why you care so much?"

"Because I don't want her to get away with it. I heard him kicking out the Aunt along with her guards, can you believe it?" the brunette was seething with anger. Rebekah watched her amusedly from afar and japed "maybe she wasn't a guilty after all"

"Rebekah, sweet Rebekah. You always see the good in people, first Oliver now this maid" Katherine words came in like an arrow into Rebekah's heart, her face turned so red.

"Do not mention his name again!" she grunted indignantly.

"I'm just reminding you not to trust these people. They can be dangerous"

"Well I'm not that stupid blond you think I am Katherine" Rebekah spat venomously before she stomped away from the brunette, each step sending a loud click on the marbled floor.

* * *

Hayley's shaky hands were unzipping his pants and she couldn't help gasp at the sight of his obvious erection that nestled accidentally against her finger. Terrified by what she had seen, the handmaid held her breath and gazed up to his impatient eyes before she resumed her endeavor. The zip began to slide slowly down, revealing more of his V-shaped pelvic bone and pubic hair. She planted another kiss two inches down, her tongue rolled upon the slightly haired skin while she used her hands to pull his pants downwards. She was going to pull his erection free with a one quick pull when he withdrew himself abruptly and stepped back and she found herself licking the air.

"You passed the test. Congratulations" Klaus articulated as he buckled his pants hurriedly, his tone was unexpectedly level and slow, then zipped his pants and dashed out of the room without looking back. He bumped into Katherine who clearly heard everything.

"Seriously!" he bawled before he stomped past her, leaving her completely speechless.

Hayley was completely dumbfound by what did just happen. It was by far the second most unpredictable scenario of that awful day. He just wanted to see the extent of her obedience, how far she was willing to downgrade herself for him. She should be relieved that he was gone but she wasn't, she couldn't. Her mind was stormed by a tornado of emotions. He artfully humiliated her, he made her beg for mercy on her knees before forcing her to cede. Hayley felt a blazing ball growing in her chest and she could literally breathe fire like a demented dragoon, she wanted to tear down the walls and peel the floor with her nails and scream her head off until she lost her voice forever. She needed a release, she couldn't restrain herself anymore. The maid finally gave in to anger and took a deep bitter contained breath before she let out an ear-splitting scream, loud enough to wake the dead, every fiber of her being was roaring with rage. Her screaming lingered in the corridor, travelling to every corner of the house.

"Shut the hell up!" Katherine yelled at the desperate maid but the latter didn't even bother looking at her. Katherine however felt the need to humiliate her even more when she added "Get up stinky maid! you have a shower to take and a dog to feed, I don't want my puppy to die from infection" she glared at her for a moment through narrowed eyes before she slammed the door shut.

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. After the rain, comes the rainbow

**Don't yell at me. I know I'm the most evil person in the world for leaving you hanging for more than 2 months. I'm a busy woman, and I barely find time to brush my teeth (but this is not the reason why I disappeared from Earth) .When your laptop shuts down for good, you suddenly lose inspiration and hope in life altogether. But I promise you that it won't happen again, I vow never to let you down and provide you with the next chapter very soon**.

* * *

Klaus created this place from scratch. Everything in this company was the fruit of his hard work and wholehearted dedication, still the mob loved to credit Elijah for making The Mikaelsons Ad Agency prevail in the market against all odds, even though he was merely doing what any average account in the company could do. Nothing fancy.

Little did they know that talented creatives like himself were the pillars of this agency. Elijah's job was to bring accounts but Klaus' part was far much more complex as it consisted in keeping those million dollars' worth accounts around in the long term. He didn't expect a standing ovation from his family for saving the only surviving family business following the outbreak of war, but only recognition and equal respect. It wasn't like he was asking for the moon.

Sitting here at his old desk like some newly recruited creative waiting for an improbable promotion instead of being the long-life partner he should be made this place nothing short of a hellhole. He flusteredly lit a cigarette then took a long puff at it before he placed it between his fingers. After a few minutes of intense cerebration, trying to clear off the last bit of negativity from his mind, he felt like sketching, for that's what he would commonly do when he felt awfully lonesome. He opened the bottom drawer of his desk, the one in which he used to keep his sketch pad, and was rather surprised to find it lying under a stack of outdated magazines, as if he expected it to be elsewhere.

He blew the dust off the pad and began to draw circles on the paper. Klaus was ramming his mind into focus because of the pestering noise of the works outside, making it nearly impossible to focus. It'd been a while since he had last sketched something other than animals and landscape, he used to find his inspiration in women he admired, sometimes in those he hated, but at that moment, the little artist in him could only think of a one feminine muse, a lady he couldn't decipher this sickening attraction he was having for her. The sketch evolved slowly from random circles to a lovely brunette enjoying a hot bubble bath in her lavish tub. She was effortlessly sexy, gracious and her name was Andrea.

Klaus! You bad Klaus. She was beneath you. You're a lord and she is a peasant, a handmaid.

Klaus made sure he reminded himself constantly of that, lest he forget, because boy he tended to be forgetful. They each belonged to a different world and not in any way would the two worlds collide without causing irreversible damage to both of them. He ought not to forget as well that she was bound to move out in a few months' time and that he shouldn't be thinking of her that much.

He angrily crunched the paper and threw it in the trash can, striving to cast away her recurring face from his mind.

Klaus kept assuring himself that his sickening attraction to her was purely carnal, thinking otherwise would be patent nonsense and he liked to settle on this idea. He was a man after all, with a strong appetite, and she was a woman with a physique no straight man could fail to notice, and he wasn't the type to stop at noticing. It was less painful to think of it this way. In fact he was so close to actually convince himself that his fantasies were overrated and he could easily shake her off his mind permanently when felt a contraction pressing down his belly, jerking him out of his double bind.

A familiar tightness started building in his pants and he began to shift uncomfortably in his seat, unable to find a better position to ease his increasing erection.

Bloody hell.

Klaus sat bolt upright, striving to anchor himself to reality. It just cringed the hell out of his being the way his mind took pleasure in the illusion of her face which often came with a series of boners. The Handmaid and boners became like Hamburger and frites, never one without the other. And it sucked.

Hayley's naked back sprung into his mind unannounced again. His body sank slowly into the comfy rolling chair as he began to visualize the most illicit scenes with the leggy brunette in the hot tub, and he closed his eyes, delving into his own fantasies. Those delectable thighs he would so love to lick up, that tight ass his hands longed so much to squeeze, and her full lips he liked to bite. The things he wanted to do to her should stay unshared, things like these are likely to give the biggest pervs in town the creeps.

Suddenly he felt an urge need to go home and ravish the hell out of her despite the inner reprimanding voice that kept chiding him for giving in so easily to his raging instincts. His body was awfully aching for her, and it pained him to admit it.

How can women turn brittle men like himself so weak?

His eyes travelled instinctively to his calendar and a salacious grin crept to his face when he realized it was already 31th, the ceremony night, that is to say there were only a few hours left before he could turn his fantasies into reality. After an endless boring and unproductive day at work, he deserved something to elevate his spirits.

He was about to call it a day when the desk telephone rang. It was his secretary asking him to check his mailbox.

Strange. he hadn't received anything for a while. The lord took a brief look at the small wooden box under his desk and found one single mail. Klaus raised an inquisitive brow when he didn't find any information written on the envelope, not even a stamp. Someone delivered it hand to hand.

He ripped the paper open hurriedly and had almost fell off the chair with shock when his eyes fell on the picture of his brother Kol, alive and kicking. He might have mistaken him for someone else with the beard, but the signature cocky smile he was flaunting to the camera could only belong to him. Klaus didn't know what to do, his heart was racing. Kol looked so happy next to the petite brunette he was hugging in the picture. Her face was completely foreign to Klaus, but he could tell they were in love. Who was she?

Before he could move to the next picture, he paced to the door with undeniable zeal and panic to double-locked it, no person under the sun should see these pictures, then dashed back to his desk and proceeded flipping through the album. All the pictures were showing a joyous Kol who was displaying his love to the unknown woman beside him. Klaus couldn't help but smile, he could do with good news after everything he had been through, learning that his brother safe came like a beam of light to his grim world. He studied the pictures, looking for a clue, a message he could derive from them. Klaus thought he should perhaps ask the secretary about the identity of the deliverer, it might answer some questions. He pressed the button shakily, still rocked by the news.

"Renee, do you have an idea how this mail came to my office?" he asked.

A female voice spoke after a couple of seconds "Yes, Mr Mikaelson. A lady came in last Tuesday. I asked for her name but she only told she was a friend of yours then left quickly after she handed me the mail"

A Lady? Not many women came visiting him at his workplace. Who the hell could she be? Klaus wondered.

"Can you describe her to me please, what was she like?" he inquired eagerly.

"She was a pretty redhead in her late 20's I guess and she had green or grey eyes, I honestly don't remember"

It didn't take Klaus more than two seconds to forge a clear picture of the mysterious redhead who turned out not that mysterious after all. He ended the conversation abruptly to unlock his phone and dial the first number of his contact, Aurora's.

He was overwhelmed with excitement. Never had he imagined that she would keep her word. Aurora fortunately didn't break her promise. All though he had some doubt, he knew deep down that she wouldn't let him down.

"Hello Nick" she picked up and his heart skipped a beat.

"tell me they're not photoshopped" his tone was tense, yet undeniably optimistic.

"And you assume that I would stoop to the level of doing such a thing, like I have the time and mood for nasty pranks. If you need my answer then No, they're real Nick. Your brother is alive" she answered, slightly irritated by his accusations.

"Sorry love, I'm still under the shock. But how… how did you find him?"

"You won't believe the shit I've gone through so these pictures would end on your desk. I had to sit through many boring events and tolerate unbearable acquaintances for your baby blue eyes Nick. You owe me a treat, with your dick for dessert. And By dick I mean your head" Klaus chuckled. He had known Aurora for so long he could pretty much tell she was biting her bottom lip at that moment.

"stop biting them, that's my task" he retorted playfully but he quickly regained his serious tone "you didn't tell me who brought you these pictures?"

"Someone who has a vested interest in helping you. I don't know his name like every single douchebag I was forced to deal with in my query, but I know how to get in touch with him and don't tell me how"

"How?" and he could imagine her rolling her eyes.

"I can't, don't push it Nick" she replied curtly as she switched the phone to the other ear.

"Who's this man? Al-zawahri?"

"You'd better not poke into it any further. Your brother is alive, stop the question bombardment. Kol is alive! And here we thought the world was ridden of his infectious stupidity"

"Aurora this is the best thing that happened to me this year, we both agree on this. I thought you were just being nice when you said that you were going to help me. I don't know how to …"

"Oh sure you do know how to thank me" she cut him out and he didn't object, then she added "Come to Jezebel tonight, I'll be there with a bunch of friends, wear something nice"

"Is he going to be there?"

"You're not going to stop, aren't you? Alright, If you give me your word, I might make a few calls to arrange a meeting between you and one of his assistants"

"They revoked my lordship, I can't go there anymore, just to remind you" he sighed.

"You're shunned and so bloody what? You still belong to the upper class Nick, besides you have a handmaid. They would be damned to reject an extra harlot to the crowd. These freaks are so thirsty"

Her last words felt unpleasantly like a burning pin into his heart. Hayley was a harlot to the lords, Aurora wasn't wrong. As a matter of fact, he didn't treat the handmaid any better, which shouldn't come as a surprise, but why was he surprised. That's because it threw him back to the cold harsh reality he liked so much to escape. Aurora's blatancy came across so offensive as if it was targeted to him. _This was no healthy way of reasoning_ , he chastised himself, for it was less painful to act like things were going the way they should be. _Just let it be Klaus._

"No master is allowed in without the company of his handmaid, but I don't want to bring her" he reminded her.

"Don't you trust her? Are you afraid that she might see something?"

"Though she's been around for only a month, she got me in so much trouble I don't even know where to start"

"Klaus Mikaelson's got the heebie-jeebies because of a troublesome maid. This sounds like a lame excuse, if she acts up, we will kill her"

"Stop talking like a gangster, you can't even squish a roach. I just don't want to be treated like a lesser man. People will think that I had to drag my handmaid to the other side of the city to be allowed in. This is so demeaning"

"Or maybe they will think that you're just like anyone else, trying to have a good time. They don't care Nick, they'll be too busy screwing each other's maids to even notice you"

"Whatever" he scoffed "Thank you Aurora"

"It's my pleasure" and she ended the conversation with a kiss through the telephone "See you tonight"

"Good bye" he returned the kiss before she hang up.

Meeting this benevolent stranger in and of itself would be a huge stride towards his goal. It might lift the veil on many things, like the identity of Mr. Anonymous and his motives. He could finally join his brother. Klaus reveled in the electric excitement running through his body at the idea of leaving the country, all the same he reminded himself not to let his ambition get so far ahead, for the sake of realism. But since his favorite brother was alive, he could do with celebration and a moment of undue elation.

Klaus put on his coat and kicked the last drawer shut with the back of his heel. He had thought of a million ways to tell his mother about the pictures on his way out of his office, still couldn't see the point in breaking the secret in the first place. Good news aren't always meant to be shared, especially with a loudmouth as his mother. He couldn't trust anyone with this piece of information, at least not now. Hence, it was best he kept it from everyone and spare himself all the headache.

The secretary was watching her boss strolling towards the elevator while humming a merry little tune. She hadn't seen him in high spirits for a long time, or maybe ever, if her memory served her well. Before he pressed the button, he span to the opposite direction to meet the old lady's inquisitive gaze.

"You can go home, I won't be back until tomorrow morning" and he dashed into the elevator.

"Good night sir" she said.

He looked into the elevator mirror, studying his face and wondering for the first time of his life what was wrong with his look. He grew up as a heartthrob. Wherever and whenever he went, women's eyes would follow him like a magnet and he would only need to smile or talk to make the hottest women swoon over his dimples and British accent. It had so far worked like magic until he met the stubborn maid who surprisingly remained unfazed by his charms, making him question his own techniques. Any average looking guy would have felt so insecure with such a frigid woman.

 _But you're not average, you're Klaus Mikaelson! pull yourself together for god's sake!_

* * *

Rebekah was sitting in the living room, flipping through her magazine while chewing noisily her gum. It was raining cats and dogs outside and no one seemed to care except for her about the water leakage that could destroy the barn outside at any moment. Although she made her feelings clear to Oliver when she openly asked him to leave her alone in her last letter, she couldn't stop worrying about his welfare.

"Stop it!" Katherine snapped, her eyes still fixed on her well-groomed nails as she painted them in a vivid fuchsia red.

"Stop what?" Rebekah close the magazine as she looked at her sister-in-law.

"the popping sound you make with your mouth, it's so disturbing"

"Oh sorry to distract you from whatever scientific experiment you're so engrossed in. This is not the only room in the house, remember?"

"Sure, but this is the only room with a beautiful French window opening onto the garden"

Rebekah jumped up from the sofa and stomped towards the French window, with her back facing the brunette she stood there, watching the rain pounding the earth relentlessly.

"He won't be here before 7. Don't bother wait by the window like a stalker" Katherine spoke again and it was the final straw.

"Seriously get off my back!" Rebekah bawled at her, ruffling her wavy blond hair angrily.

"So tense today, I think I know why" Katherine giggled.

"You're so .." Rebekah was all for taking their bickering session to the next level when she spotted Hayley pacing down the stairs "…. Klaus ought to be here by now. Tonight is the ceremony, the night where he could finally get some".

And Bingo. Rebekah could see Katherine's once complacent smirk shift into a straight line as her brows furrowed slightly.

"Actually I wasn't talking about Klaus earlier and we know it's the ceremony tonight" She stared at the blonde while she regained her seat on the velvet sofa. Rebekah was about to leave when she heard the brunette whispering "I saw him this morning, he looked completely washed out, poor thing his love for you is eating him alive" she sighed, feigning pity.

The youngest Mikaelson remained unmoved by her provocations, she knew that if she stopped to Katherine's level she would lose. Because apparently bringing up Oliver's name every now and then became the brunette's new-found hobby, and Rebekah would of course retaliate by praising Hayley's work to shut her down, which worked most of times, but this time she intended to give her the silent treatment Katherine Pierce abhorred so much for a change.

"Glad to learn that you're no more obsessed with my brother and that you found a new victim. I consider this as a huge step towards adultery" Katherine's face showed an indifferent expression but deep down all she really wanted was to strangle the blonde to death for her venomous response.

"Elijah is going to buy me a new car for our two year anniversary, my obsession for him won't falter" her entire focus was on her long nails.

"I wasn't talking about 'lijah earlier and we all know about your fancy anniversary gift. My lovesick of brother will be stripping for money to pay his debt before long"

"With that great body of his he might even pay the governor's debts as well"

"Funny you talk like a gold digger who moved to this house 2 years ago and who also couldn't take a hint although I asked her so many times to get off my back"

"I know you love me Bekah so stop calling me what I'm not" she pouted to her and the blonde reacted with an eye-roll "Contrary to what you think, I happen to love your brother beyond unreasonable doubt. His money is a peripheral interest"

"Which brother again?" and that was how Rebekah decided to end their chat and was beyond glad to see that priceless puzzled look in Katherine's eyes. The latter opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Klaus' arrival.

"Hello everyone" he tossed his coat on the couch before he threw himself next to Rebekah, causing the sofa to wobble under his weight. The two ladies abstained from talking, as though they agreed to ignore him in his absence. He rested his head onto his sister's lap and said "let me guess, you were talking about me, as usual"

"Get over yourself Klaus, the world doesn't revolve around your chesty ass" Katherine snuck a glance through her thick lashes at him.

"is this true Rebekah? That this world, with all the money it bears and all the lovely ladies it parades, does not really revolve around my … what did she say.. oh yes bonny ass"

Rebekah couldn't ignore him for long as he kept snuggling himself beside her like a puppy, crying for attention.

"I'm not stroking your hair Nick, you can ask your maid for that. She'll be thrilled" her words didn't seem to please Katherine who pursed her lips uncomfortably.

"Why is everyone so mean to me" he feigned hurt, his eyes fixed on the grumpy brunette squirming in front of him "Maybe I'll ask Kathy, since she's so bored without Elijah pandering to her every whim"

"Start by being polite first" she glared at him and he chuckled, not buying into her serious tone.

"Would you be so nice as to stroke my … hair?" Rebekah's hand came quickly over her mouth to smother her laughter.

"What?" Klaus snarled.

"How about you go to your beloved maid, I bet she can do more than stroking"

"Oh yes she does. Since you too are as useful as Chicken's wings, I have no other option but to resort to her help"

"We don't give a damn, just go" the brunette scoffed as she leaned back into the comfy sofa, bucking her knees under her.

"This is no way to treat the father of your future child" he plumped noisily on the armrest near her and stretched his arm over her head. Rebekah watched her sister in law fidgeting in her seat, not sure whether because of her brother's ill-tasted statement or the way his body leaned, offensively close, on hers. Klaus didn't sound the slightest bit serious, contrary to Katherine who clearly took his words the wrong way.

"But you won't be the father, just like she won't be the mother" she could feel his beguiling eyes on her, he leaned back, sensing her urge for space. An awkward silence followed her last words. Rebekah stared at the ceiling, feeling the increasing cold atmosphere in the room.

"Oh look the rain has stopped" she spoke with fake enthusiasm.

"Alright ladies, I gotta go. It's getting late" Klaus headed to the corridor.

"Break a leg" Rebekah cheered. He didn't utter a word.

Katherine's eyes travelled the length of the hallway as she stared at Klaus' back disappearing into the darkness of the corridor. Ceremony nights took the tall on her although they had only been two so far. She couldn't have her weakness be revealed in front of everyone but there were moments where she couldn't deny the urge of tearing apart any woman who would dare laying a finger on him. She watched him whoring around in the last year, jumping from bed to bed in his search for consolation, exhausting his entire physical and emotional capacities in a self-destructive sex/alcohol binge he nearly died from. Yet, she learned how to reconcile herself to the idea of seeing him with other women. She had Elijah, the love of her life; the lame excuse she kept telling her delusional self. But time taught her one thing, that reality is a hundred time uglier, more palpable when it appears before one's eyes. While she was flipping nervously through the pages of the magazine, he might have already started getting undressed. They might have even began to kiss and because she knew how heavenly a kisser he was, the handmaid would certainly revel in the taste of his luscious lips. She would rejoice at the sensation of his naked body grinding against hers and the smell of his golden locks slipping between her demanding fingers. In no time, their moans would reverberate in the entire house and bereave her heartbroken heart from sleep. Katherine shuddered at the grim vision, feeling so cold and abandoned all of the sudden. She missed him so much, she missed being so close to him.

"I miss Elijah" she curled her arms around herself as she felt a wave of cold travelling through her body.

"He'll be back in two days, stop being such a baby Katherine" Rebekah said before she got up from her seat and walked out of the room.

"Are you going too?" Rebekah turned around and smiled at the melancholic brunette.

"Well I thought you needed personal space to spy on my brother without my unnerving presence"

Katherine's eyes widened before she grabbed the magazine and threw at the sly blonde with all her might, too bad it landed on the wall.

"Go to hell" she shouted.

"No thank you, I spent enough time with you" Rebekah popped her head around the wall then draw it back quickly before she received another object onto the face.

 **You know that the chapter has just ended when I ask for reviews in bold.**

 **REVIEEEWS!**


	10. Nightwalkers

**See I kept my promise (or not). You won't believe it but I wrote this chapter in less than 4 hours because I only have Sunday to rest and write. That's a record xo. I loved everything about this chapter and I'm sure you'll enjoy it to the max.**

 **Previously**

 _"Are you going too?" Rebekah turned around and smiled at the melancholic brunette. "Well I thought you needed personal space to spy on my brother without my unnerving presence" Katherine's eyes widened before she grabbed the magazine and threw at the sly blonde with all her might, too bad it landed on the wall. "Go to hell" she shouted. "No thank you, I spent enough time with you" Rebekah popped her head around the wall then draw it back quickly before she received another object onto the face._

* * *

"tell me you're not going to miss our anniversary?" Katherine rolled onto her stomach on the bed while tapping with her long finger against the back of her cellphone.

"I'll try my best. You know that I'm working so hard to keep you alive" Elijah replied with a solacing tone.

"I want you beside me, only then will I be alive"

"So am I Kathy. But I have a lot of things to sort out. You know if Klaus gets his share, we will be left with nothing. He will practically own the company."

"Isn't this what we agreed on last year. He gives us a baby and we offer him in return 50% of the company, which is an outstanding share"

"And you really think that he will agree to work with me Kathy, I thought you had a brain in there" she pouted at his sarcastic remark.

"Why not? you're a great partner and a trustworthy sibling. Klaus knows what is best for him and his business"

"Klaus doesn't give a damn about the business, at least not anymore. He will sell his share to the first competitor out of spite. That's why I have to work so hard so that a day like that won't happen"

"Excuse me but why would he do something like this? he gave his all for that company, I can't picture him walking away from it after all these years"

"Trust me, a bitter man like Klaus would do anything to get back at his family, especially me" he sighed before he added "I don't want you to worry about this. Tell yourself that everything is under control"

Katherine's head sunk into the pillow at the warmth of her husband's words "I know. I love you Elijah"

"I love you too"

* * *

How many times had she mistaken the dull sound of the rain for his footsteps? It had started her so many times from her half state of drowsiness that she renounced any desire to nap. Contrary to what she'd expected, her body didn't seem to function properly without rest. She thought she could deny her body of sleep for as much time as she wanted but it didn't seem to sit well with her brain that threatened blackout. The handmaid's dread of slumber hit so high a peak that she went to the extent of deliberately not turning off the tap properly at night so that the unbearable thudding sound of the dropping droplets would keep her awake, for once asleep she knew a nightmarish journey she wasn't looking forward to awaited her. She couldn't trust her subconscious when awake, let alone asleep.

The door creaked open, letting in a gust of frigid air that brought her back to the real world. That must be him.

She quickly pushed herself into a seating position, her hands reached down to her lap and she rested her palms on each thigh.

Klaus strode into the room barely loud enough to announce his presence. He rushed sideways, not bothering looking at her. Hayley's eyes had immediately caught the golden Chanel sign adorned on the red bag he was carrying. He deposited it on the small table beneath the window before he looked shrewdly at it for a brief moment, and she could tell by the stiffness of his posture that he was on the brink of making an announcement.

 _Let me guess. A racy nightgown to fuel his kinkiest fantasy. Or perhaps a slutty nurse costume to play doc and sick with his perverted ass._

She'd rather hung herself from her lashes than dress up for him.

Klaus could feel her inquisitive eyes surveying the bag and he decided to quench her curiosity by turning it upside down so as to disclose its content. Another fancy black bag with a long silver stripe crossing its edge in a twisted line was revealed, her eyes managed to capture the crimson red tie clinging onto the bag handle as well. He turned around and her gaze fell back on her lap, feigning complete nonchalance. The least thing she wanted was to be caught staring.

Klaus cast a cursory glance at the handmaid's face as he strode towards. She looked so pale, nearly as pale as the time she received her punishment. He could wager she wasn't properly fed.

It wouldn't harm a soul to ask her how she was doing. He was her master and it wasn't outside his duty to check on her welfare.

Klaus opened his mouth, but immediately clump it shut, not seeing a point in making conversation with a woman who would flinch at the mere sight of his face. He dumped the bag beside her, causing her brows to arch and her gaze finally met his. He leaned on to pull out the fancy red dress that caught Hayley's attention by the moment. She didn't shy away from staring at the exquisite garment that lied upon her bed, her eyes missed looking at pretty things, and that dress was absolutely a feast to the eyes. In a perfect world, it would make a smashing outfit for her cousin's wedding.

Speaking of family, she wondered whether her cousin was still a hairdresser or had ended up a handmaid like herself in one of these big mansions of the neighborhood. But before her mind could wander through her post-war memories and lose its path back to reality, she broke the deafening silence in the room with an innocent question "do you want me to fix it?" She wouldn't embarrass herself by asking if it was for her, it was too risky.

Klaus ran his fingers through the soft fabric before he replied lethargically "you will wear it. Tonight we're leaving this gloomy room for somewhere.. brighter" and she could swear she saw a hint of a smile crossing his lips.

They each looked at the opposite side of the room. He didn't expect silence as a reply from the feisty maid and she frankly didn't expect him to reply her in the first place. Klaus began to wrap the lavish tie around his neck while letting his knee sink on the edge of the bed for support. Hayley, lost in her own thoughts, didn't even mind the proximity of his body to hers.

Where was he taking her?

The one billion dollar question.

Maybe he was planning to have her in his room just for a change. But why would she need a red carpet dress to move from one room to another? He could have offered her the dress there.

"Stop asking yourself so many questions, it will exhaust you and tonight I want you to be heedful and alive" his fingers brushed a strand of hair away from her face, Hayley's heart skipped a beat from the fleeting skin contact.

"Now you can finally rid your body of this hideous uniform and slip into something lavish" he displayed the alluring dress in front of her. It was a backless scarlet maxi dress with a perfect V line which could have been a modest outfit without the outrageous sky high slit that climbed up to the upper hip. A sophisticated mix of classic elegance and bold intensity. Hayley's once bedazzled eyes broke into a puzzled regard at the garment flaunting before her. He sure wouldn't give her such a risqué dress to go upstairs.

"Where are we going?" she couldn't hold the question anymore.

"No thanks? This dress is worth ten time your pay in that dance school" his words reeked of shade. Of course he knew she was a dancer before becoming what she became.

"Thank you" she thanked him bitterly.

"You were a pole dancer right?"

"Contemporary dancer" she corrected him dryly, her eyes blazing with contempt.

He looked down at her, judgmental and smug "Both are art, aren't they?"

She didn't know what to say. Acknowledging that pole dancing is an art in Gaya was tantamount to high treason. She wouldn't dare disclosing her personal convictions to someone she didn't trust, as conversing with a lord had proved accident-prone so far.

"Maybe" she muttered.

 _Is he trying to make conversation?_

He opened his mouth to say something when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He quickly picked up as if he was expecting a call "You'd better change now. I don't want to be late" he instructed hastily before rushing into the bathroom.

It was Aurora. He'd been waiting for her call for more than an hour.

"What took you so long?" he was going to lock the door but realized there wasn't a lock.

"Why are you whispering?"

"She's in the room next door, you said you were going to arrange a meeting and it's already quarter past nine"

"And I did, don't hiss at me!" Klaus spoke again, this time in a dramatically softer tone "I'm not hissing love. I thought you got caught or something"

"I sent you a message twenty minutes ago, you were the one who wasn't paying attention. Now I don't want to divulge everything on the phone. See you later Nick" and she hang up.

Klaus checked his message box and found Aurora's long-awaited text as expected. It was a three-letter message with the word "bar" in bold.

Seriously? Are they going to meet at the bar? In front of everyone? Klaus ran a hand through his blond curly hair in a flustered motion then dashed back to the room.

Hayley had just finished folding her uniform when her master barged in. She deliberately turned around so her naked back was now facing him, undeniably frustrated by her useless long hair whose length failed to cover her bare back entirely. Klaus stopped dead in his tracks, well-nigh staggered by the beautiful view his eyes had just fell on. The dress clung on her body like a second skin, bringing out her hourglass figure marvelously. Her brownish hair flowed loosely behind, covering a great part of her glorious back but it thankfully spared her Venus dimples. He still hadn't seen her from the frontal view, yet his body and mind were stupefied beyond words by the spectacle that took place. She sure would make a perfect arm candy for tonight.

Hayley could sense his raiding eyes travelling up and down her body. The room wasn't dark enough to help hide the fact she was wearing no pants underneath and she could tell from the way he took his time staring at her lower back that he had already noticed it. She took the folded peace of clothes and put in her closet, trying to alleviate the awkward silence by making an unnecessary noise while closing the door. Klaus's eyes followed her like a predator, drinking in her exposed thigh and cursing himself at the same time for picking up that racy dress in the first place. He should focus on the chancy mission of tonight instead of getting hot and bothered for a maid.

"There's something missing" he walked towards her.

"In order to complete this look, you need this" he pulled out a red lipstick from his pocket. Hayley looked at her bare feet before taking the lipstick "As for the shoes" he added "a nice pair of Louboutines will be waiting for you in the car. We don't want to wake everybody on our way out"

Was she being delusional or did he sound in high spirits.

His eyes didn't leave her face, itching for skin to skin contact now that he was standing inches away from her. As he looked at her, he recongnized that all the beauty of the universe couldn't compare to hers and he had almost giggled at the ridiculousness of the analogy, he was being an arrant fool.

Hayley parted her mouth slowly and his chest felt so light, his brows twisted in awe as she began to apply the red lipstick on her full-lips carefully. The lack of mirror didn't make the result any less perfect, he would give her an A+. Hayley wasn't blind to notice his craving look that made his lust for her completely bare.

She gave him back the lipstick that he quickly slid into his pocket and stood in her spot, her gaze is low, waiting for him to say something, like where the hell they were heading to. Klaus figured it was a crime not to say something nice in the company of a brunette bombshell like the one he stood beside but he chose silence over flattery at the risk of sounding rude.

"Where are we going?"

That question again.

He rolled his eyes and she swallowed hard, regretting her question instantly.

"To have fun, we're going to a party where you cannot dance with anyone, talk to anyone and drink with anyone but me. But since I don't like dancing and there is big a chance you can't hold your liquor, we will only talk"

Hayley was gaping at him, trying to process what she had just heard. Did he just said "fun"? but where's the fun part in all that he said.

 _Can I breathe?_ she wanted to ask him this one so badly.

"But don't worry love. I won't forget my duty towards this family. The ceremony will just take place right after the party"

And here she thought he had completely forgotten about it. Hayley realized that this event would either be her sole chance to escape the Mikaelsons or to be stuck with them forever. At the party, she would probably bump into familiar faces and make new acquaintances, if she were lucky, that might come handy in her plan to break away. She just needed to be very careful and to suck it up. The lord wasn't too dumb to offer her a chance to run away in a silver platter. Ergo sweet-talking him into giving her more freedom wouldn't be effective if she needed to play her cards right. Because if he noticed any remarkable change in her behavior, he might suspect something and everything would fall to pieces.

"And don't think of it" Hayley's eyes widened as his words reached her ears "If you think of running away, I won't be able to save you from the eyes like the last time"

 _He couldn't have heard me?_

Hayley forced a poker face as she rubbed her arm nervously "I'm not that stupid" then walked past him to the door. His eyes didn't leave her, trying to see through her stoic features. She could feel the hand she was hugging herself with pinching into her skin. She didn't want to be caught biting her lips so she began chewing on the inside of her mouth.

"Well I know you are not stupid. That's why you won't leave my side and when I ask you to do something, you will comply. Do you understand Lily?"

"Who is Lily?" she questioned, genuinely clueless.

"Your pseudo name. You will be addressed there by this name because I intend to introduce you to the world as my date, not as my handmaid during non-working time."

If he was going to hide her identity, it meant that the place she was venturing into does not welcome common people. A part of her was thrilled by this little adventure. Sneaking out in the middle of the night to only God knows where was the life-changing shot she shouldn't miss.

"Did I make myself understood?"

"Yes, master" she nodded with a hum of excitement. He responded with a smile that didn't reach his eyes "Good girl"

She watched him amble to the closet and take one of her many black coats "It's freezing cold outside and you're not wearing much" he darted his look to her flimsy and thin dress, nothing short of a see through night gown. He could see literally everything, her nipples that poked against the silky fabric, the hollow spot of her belly button, the bulging of her thigh muscles. Her cheeks flushed pink when his gaze landed on her breasts and he knew that his piercing look caught her off guard. He handed her the coat "Put on your shoes, we're leaving" as he pointed to her discarded moccasins wedged in the room.

She put them hurriedly at the same time then she paced to the door behind him. The corridor was so dark it was impossible to make out the end of it. They walked stealthily out of the room. Klaus grabbed the handmaid's wrist to make sure she followed his steps because he was going to escort her to the secret door that led directly to the backyard and there's chance they might encounter a few rats and roaches on their way out.

"If you feel something walking on your feet, don't scream. Think of a harmless furry rodent that got scared of your intrusion" Hayley's eyes comically widened at the piece of news, her fear of mice wasn't something to joke about, she had always dreaded those creatures.

They walked through what it looked like a basement, it stunk old shoes and burnt plastic. Hayley was going to barf because of the nasty smell that invaded her nostrils but Klaus' strong cologne saved the day as it brought her back to life every time she thought she was going to pass out. It took them a few minutes to finally reach the back door. Scarcely had they arrived when the maid took a deep breath, filling her aching lungs with oxygen. Indeed, it was freezing cold outside and her coat wasn't doing a great job at keeping her warm. The crisp wind made a mess of her hair and it fell frontward on her face, giving her a Samara Morgan Look. Klaus watched her striving to push it back for a moment, secretly amused by her unbalanced moves, but he decided to end her struggle at the end. She felt two warm hands running through her locks and guiding them backwards in a one swift move, the wind was playing with his hair too but it didn't look as messy as hers. Hayley could feel his warm breath against her cheek when he leaned forwards to tuck another wayward strand behind her ear , causing to send a tiny thrill down her spine. He stared at her with his ridiculously blue eyes that she found uncommonly breathtaking and it sickened her to the pit of her stomach. If he was planning to kiss her, she might give in, for the sake of the plan of course. She would do anything to distract him.

Klaus's head moved closer to her face until his forehead rested against hers, her body stood frozen, from both fear and cold. He couldn't fight against the thoughts that were building inside of him, he wanted to feel her heart beating against his chest and taste every ounce of her body. She splayed her hands against his chest, intending to push him away, but instead she clasped the collar of his coat for support. Klaus took it as an invitation and he let his lips venture into her neck, she felt them kissing up the thin skin of her collarbone lustfully. No words were spoken as she let him devour her neck, working his way up to her soft lips. The cold breeze felt like a splash of boiling water over his skin, he was on fire, so ready for more. She bit her lips nervously and he finally pulled her into a fiery kiss. He could feel her whimpering between his lips. His hands rested behind her ears, the small space between them was closed and their bodies became one. It wasn't a sloppy kiss like the last time, he was being careful and undeniably soft.

Her back arched and the only thing holding her from falling back was his hands. The kiss grew tenser and his hands began to work down her thighs ravenously, her lips parted slightly, accidentally allowing his tongue to delve inside her mouth and she stifled a surprised gasp. The hardest part was to pretend to enjoy this but for a moment Hayley didn't know if she had to pretend anymore because his lips felt pleasantly warm against hers. Her eyes fluttered open, dead shocked by her own reasoning, she suddenly felt a strong need for space and she pulled back, breaking the kiss promptly. Breathless, he looked down at her, his lips smeared with her lipstick and saw worry in her eyes.

"What if someone sees us" she asked, struggling to even her breathing. Her lipstick was slightly smudged and he felt the need to fix it with his finger. She wasn't wrong, if someone caught them red handed, he would need a hell of a lie to get himself out of trouble. "You're right. let's get out of here" he darted forwards and she followed suit.

The kiss made her so dizzy that she staggered all the way to the car. He didn't say a word and so did she. When they got inside the car, she managed to catch a glimpse at his face and he looked nothing like the guy who kissed her a few seconds ago. A massive frown was scrawled across his face and she could tell he was upset.

She behaved well tonight and he should be proud of her cooperation. But in Klaus's mind, there was a different outlook. He could have credited her for her compliance if she hadn't known about the outgoing beforehand. The handmaid would make a fuss every time he would attempt to touch her but this time she didn't. Why? Sure not because she began to like him. In fact, it was because he was taking her out that she faked compliance.

 _A clever girl indeed_. Klaus reasoned.

Her submission was a façade and any woman with half a brain would resort to seduction in order to reach her goal.

 _You'd be a fool to actually believe that she enjoyed the kiss._

Klaus resolved never to trust the maid until she dropped all pretense at obedience and acted herself again.

 **REVIEW NOM NOM NOM!**


	11. Jezebel

**Happy new year; Christmas; holidays. I didn't want to start the new year without syouharing with this chapter. Enjoy xo**

Previously

 _She behaved well tonight and he should be proud of her cooperation. But in Klaus's mind, there was a different outlook. He could have credited her for her compliance if she hadn't known about the outgoing beforehand. The handmaid would make a fuss every time he would attempt to touch her but this time she didn't. Why? Sure not because she began to like him. In fact, it was because he was taking her out that she faked compliance._

 _A clever girl indeed. Klaus reasoned._

 _Her submission was a façade and any woman with half a brain would resort to seduction in order to reach her goal._

 _You'd be a fool to actually believe that she enjoyed the kiss._

 _Klaus resolved never to trust the maid until she dropped all pretense at obedience and acted herself again._

They were sitting next to each other but the heavy silence hovering in the car felt like a high thick wall separating them miles away. The ride was so quiet, Hayley let her back sink into the Cozy seat while enjoying the enveloping warmth of the limo until her mind began to toy with the idea of sleeping. She could do with a short nap, the human-like rock seating beside her wouldn't mind it anyway given his open disinclination to conversation. She stretched her legs, letting out a long restraining yawn when she accidentally tossed the pair of Louboutins tucked between her feet with the back of her heels. The fancy shoe brushed against Klaus' ankles, causing him to detach his look from his iPhone.

"You haven't worn them yet?" his hectoring voice startled her.

She arched her long brows slightly, forcing her sleepy eyes to dilate at the sight of the pair of shoes that looked like something Cinderella would wear if she were heading to a strip club instead of the prince's mansion. With a tacit agreement, she nodded as she lifted one leg, allowing her eyes to have a close look at them. They were rocky Mountain high but fortunately she was a ballerina, she wouldn't shy away from sky high heels when she could effortlessly stand on one toe.

Klaus watched her face shifting uncomfortably as she strived to insert her foot into the fancy footwear.

"Does it fit?"

She was still struggling to thrust the second foot and he figured the answer was no. After a few seconds of twisting and thrusting, she finally managed to squeeze it in.

"I think it's in" she chirped with relief, earning an approving smile from him.

"Great" his eyes settled again on his phone.

What was that? First he dressed her from head to toe, then bruised her lips with a torrid kiss and now he was dimpling at her out of nowhere.

The bastard had dimples and abs.

Why would Mother Nature spoil these traits in such a despicable human being like him? She groaned inwardly.

The silver gray limo cruised down the freeway in high speed. Hayley took her time to glance over the luxurious automobile. The driver looked nothing like Tyler.

Wasn't Tyler supposed to be his personal driver? Perhaps he had two working for him, one during daytime and one for nightlife, after all he could afford to hire as many servants as he wanted.

She lifted her head up and let her tired eyes follow the big gray clouds dissolve in the sky in an attempt to clear her mind, slowly her gaze careened to the brown leaves fleeting past her like hummingbirds, sneering at her delusional plan for escape. She hated surprises, the mystery of the unexpected. She didn't know if she could bear being kept on tenterhooks any longer.

Suddenly the car stopped abruptly and her whole body heaved forwards. The window rolled down slowly, revealing two dark-skinned cops leaning towards the door. The handmaid darted her head sideways, avoiding eye-contact with the policeman. She heard them wishing the lord a good night by addressing him with his full name and she assumed they knew who he was. He chatted with them in an imperturbably calm tone as he crept his hand to hers, squeezing it slightly to keep up the pretense of being her date.

"Mr. Mikaelson. Can I see the lady's card? It's mere security measures"

Hayley was at her wit's end and Klaus could imagine the concern in her eyes as she heard the cop's request. Surprising as it may sound, she began to look for a purse that she never had, trying to buy time for Klaus to come up with a witty answer.

"You didn't need my card to identify me, why would you bother my lovely girlfriend with unnecessary measures" he lied confidently, leaving no room for suspicion with such surefooted composure. Hayley feigned shock when she didn't find her imaginary purse.

"Oh gee, I forgot it on the counter, can you believe it?" with a distinctly forced smile she croaked.

"It's alright love, It's not that important. You're in the company of a Mikaelson lest you forget" his hand was still holding hers as he exhibited a smug smile to the two fellows eying him.

"My apology Sir I was..." Klaus rolled his eyes before he cut him short "Your heartfelt apology won't make up the time I wasted listening to you, Will it?" the Lord's tone got a few pitches higher, causing Hayley to swallow hard.

"I was merely doing my job. I don't want your lady to take it personally"

"I took it personally. You're telling me that the stupid law my father enacted is above me. Well I can undo it along with your existence" he threatened condescendingly.

Her heart felt like a chandelier suspended in the air with a lacy rope that could snap at any moment with the tension rising in the atmosphere. There was nothing she could do to prevent things from escalating if they were to persist in their request.

"We didn't mean to hold you up. Have a pleasant night sir" the officer stated with an apologetic nod. Klaus smirked victoriously as the window rolled up and so did Hayley who was secretly admiring his boldness for once.

She had just got through the first barricade of a series of challenging obstacles successfully.

Mission number one accomplished.

Scarcely had the two cop's faces disappeared behind the thick glass when the lord withdrew his hand from Hayley's to place it back on his lap. His jaw was clinched and his face darkened a bit, regaining his stern disposition.

"Now you can lie down your hair" he finally turned around to meet her eyes " and by the way, your act was petty" he ragged.

"I was trying to make the situation less awkward" she defended herself, still nervous by the late investigation.

"You should start rehearsing if you aspire to pull off the Lilly's part tonight. I don't want to disclose the fate that awaits you if by misfortune they find out you're a handmaid"

"What would happen of me then?" she gave him her full attention. He paused for a moment then stared at the apprehensive handmaid.

"Every gentleman in the club, and they're so many, is entitled to have you, and since our motto is "sharing means caring" they can mount you in groups. The worst part is that they don't need my consent for that because I'm entitled to claim their handmaids as well and no handmaid is left to her own devices. That's what the rules stipulate."

Horrid rules. Hayley cringed with disgust to no end.

"Of course I don't wish this to happen. First because I don't share, these pigs can leave me with something, and second they are likely to milk you for information and bribe you to betray me"

"I know nothing about you and I would never betray you" she half-lied. Her last words seemed to strike a chord with him. His rigid features melted into a less dark one and he looked into her eyes dumbfound "do you?"

She smacked her lips together before she replied, making a healthy effort to sound reassuring "I will never do something like this, I really don't see the point in harming you. I was punished for misbehaving twice and I learnt my lesson" her speech was starting to develop and she was going to elaborate more but was distracted by the unforeseeable smile he displayed, his face was a myriad of expressions none of which she was able to decode.

"Why did you stop?" he enthused as he arched his brows upwards.

"Actually that's all I wanted to say" she replied after a moment of reflection.

"If this is the extent of your lies, then I'm tremendously disappointed" his smirk grew wider, his tone was caustic.

Hayley wore her unfazed mask to conceal her disappointment, doing her best to harness her temper for he managed to ruffle her feathers sooner than she'd anticipated.

"I don't lie, not because I'm a saint but because I'm bad at it" and that's when he burst into tear-inducing uncontrollable laughter. Winning him hinged on her acting skills and she was failing miserably at feigning honesty.

Hayley watched him with apparent shock as he pressed one hand against his stomach while tapping the other on his lap. Yes he was making fun of her statement. The message was decrypted.

Soon the laughter faded into silence. With his head leaning over hers, he wiped a fake tear then rubbed his nose so dramatically before he spoke "thank you. I haven't laughed so much for a while" Hayley's expression remained stoic "you're welcome. But I was hardly joking" Now he was gaping at her with a quizzical frown "Tell me maid, if you were stuck in a cell with me and a rat for 4 consecutive months and they grant you the choice to kill one of the two, how would you cope with the foul smell of my corpse?" she frowned at the queer question.

"I don't get it"

Yes she got it.

He shifted his body closer to hers then wrapped his hand around her waist, forcing her to come face to face with him, but her eyes were fixated on the driver's nape. She was going to protest but the proximity intimidated her into silence.

What was he up to again?

She had barely recovered from their late kiss. Klaus knew he was impeding her ability to think straight by getting so close and that was his intention, rattle her until she broke down. She felt his hand sneaking commandingly to her thigh, brushing against her bare skin and she gasped slightly. His sickly cologne twisted up and danced in the air before it penetrated her sore lungs, she languished for air but how could she breathe with the intractable pain of being so close to him. His finger crept at an unhurried pace between her thighs, tracing a straight line up her secret spot that was soon obstructed when she squeezed her hips together to block his invasion.

"I don't think this attitude lends itself to my needs" he leaned on further until his nose brushed hers. The tease could evolve into something else if she kept gawking at him with her pair of great hazel eyes. God he wanted her so badly, so painfully.

"There's a stranger in the car" she uttered in a small panicky voice.

He began to unbutton her coat inexorably as he replied "and there's also an insubordinate maid in the same car"

When does it end? Does his assault have any limits? she raged.

The coat slid down her delicate shoulders, exposing a swell of creamy cleavage, she felt completely defenseless and vulnerable with so little covering her. Klaus was struggling to shake off his less than gentlemanly thoughts at that moment, because the bad wolf within him was about to break loose. He took a deep breath, striving to collect himself but his finger had a mind of its own. It instinctively wandered down her back exposed from her low-cut nightdress, itching for her soft skin. Hayley felt a shiver racking her bones like an electric shock, his fingers were ice-cold. He picked up the coat then put it over her head like a cape so as to cover her body entirely, and her unease was substantially allayed. However, In the middle of what she believed was a retirement, she felt a hand guiding forcefully her head downwards and she found herself glued to his lap.

"Don't!" she jerked her head off his hand and drew back, affrighted.

A dumbfound Klaus gaped at her with his hand still hanging in the air.

"What's gotten into you" he hissed.

Her chest heaved up and down and her face darkened in dread as she glared at him, but fortunately eyes couldn't murder, otherwise he would have already been reduced into ashes. He extended his arm and reached out to touch her but she shrank back again, with equal disgust, a whimper escaped her mouth. He didn't get it at first but the fearful look borne in her eyes was so familiar, the same look from an incident that took place three weeks ago and it all made sense in Klaus' mind. Giving the history they had, it was quite relatable that she acted that way for the last time his hand approached her head was to guide it towards his genitals. Clearly, the maid still hadn't moved on so he felt obliged to explain.

"I was going to use your coat to hide you throughout the upcoming checkpoints we're about to pass" his words didn't seem to alter the strained frown on her face.

"Rest assured, I'm not asking you for an oral stimulation just get down before I lose my temper" he urged as he tapped on his lap and she reluctantly posed her head on it, cursing him in every language she knew.

"Good girl" he pulled the cover up over her head and he swore he could feel her head throbbing like a wounded bird against his thigh, she was laden with fear.

A few minutes elapsed, which they felt like hours. She lied there, on the rack, under her itchy coat that began to sear her skin. Klaus was every bit as edgy as the maid lying beneath him due to the flaming proximity of her head to his intimate parts. Not one single minute goes by without his mind being plagued by some raunchy images where he mounted her like there was no tomorrow. Uncomfortably, she stirred where she lied, making his struggle to maintain self-control more challenging an endeavor. Another stir and his pants began to grow tighter around his hips, and tighter and tighter. There was nothing he could do to hide his hard-on, and he wasn't sure how long he could contain his lust before his fully erect member sprang free from his pants to end up at the bottom of her throat. He ran a hand through his hair, hoping it will clear his head and spoke rigidly "You can sit up. We're clear"

The handmaid didn't wait until he finished his sentence when she jerked her body up to a seating position. Klaus subsequently crossed his legs to hide the bulge on his pants.

"My Lord, we're only a couple of miles away from the Jezebel Gate" The driver finally spoke.

Did he just say Jezebel? The word rang a cathedral bell in Hayley's mind. It was the very notorious place to which the Martha would threat to send her every time she mishandled something.

"Are we heading to Jezebel?" she quizzed with false cheerfulness.

Klaus inclined his head before he answered "Yep"

Anxiety sat above her brows, her back and her limbs. He was taking her to a brothel from what she overheard in the maid center. What role would she play in a sporting house if not a whore's, and should things go awry she could easily land up in an orgy between a couple of sex-crazed stinkers. The lord caught her biting her lips nervously, he turned his way to meet her eyes and she faced him with a poker face that nevertheless gave away the worry she meant to mask.

"We're in my lord" the driver announced and her heart skipped a beat.

The limo was parked in a stadium-sized parking lot. She darted her eyes upwards to observe the new view of the tall building that came out. Jezebel was established a few months ago, that is to say this building used to be something else before it was turned into a brothel, and she needed to figure it out now or never.

Her anxiety, coupled her lack of sleep, resulted in sheer dizziness. She racked her brain to remember the place but the starless night shrouded her sight and made it so hard to discern her surroundings.

The driver opened the door and held it for Klaus and Hayley so they could get out. The cool brisk caused her hair to erect and she eventually wrapped her arms around herself then began to rub them against her arms in an attempt to keep her body warm. She span around and found herself in an ocean of fancy black cars. She had grown up in this city, yet the place didn't sound the least familiar, but she could tell it was somewhere on the outskirts of the town.

Klaus extended his arm to her in a gentlemanlike motion.

"Follow me."

A confused Hayley walked towards him meekly, feeling already burdened by his proximity. She seized reluctantly his elbow, her fingers barely clutching the fabric of his coat. Klaus reacted to the gesture with a glare, clearly not quite pleased with her withdrawnness.

"If you're going to be a good Lily, you shouldn't grab me like I'm going to infect you with something"

She circled her hand around his arm and he smiled cockily "That would do"

What would she do to slap that smirk off his face? Walk a road of legos with bare feet? Challenge taken.

They passed through an alley that was attached to a side street and walked into it, leaving the tall building behind. Hayley, broody, followed her master's lead. They reached the end of the street and came face to face with a small door that opened to what it looked like a humble hostel.

 _Hand in hand with hotels, goes discreet sex._ Hayley deducted.

The driver opened the door for them. Inside, there were no sign of human presence.

Could this night get any worse? Was she going to spend a night with Lord of evil in a deserted place? Her anxiety accrued and she grunted her displeasure but quickly silenced herself by pressing her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

The driver dashed into a room and beckoned them to enter after he checked something.

 _How many doors are they going to walk in until they reach the freaking brothel?_

Klaus and Haley followed suit and that time she found herself opposite a forty inch steel door with a small screen embedded in the center. The driver bid farewell, wishing them a good night before he retired to the reception. Klaus pulled out a red card from his pocket and inserted it quickly into the slit, the screened turned on mechanically, and then it became all red. He cursed inwardly, implying that something went wrong. He pressed a few buttons and grabbed Hayley's hand, catching her completely unaware, before he pressed her thumb against the screen. The fingerprints verification took a few seconds then the door opened up instantly, revealing a long hallway with two Eyes waiting at the end of it.

Klaus asked Hayley to take off her over garment as they paced through the corridor. She removed her coat and so did he. One of the Eyes demanded his card, the Mikaelson didn't dally and gave it to him outright, though deep down he was seething with disdain at their toplofty posture.

"Welcome to the gentleman's club, Mr. Mikaelson." he said as he bowed his head respectfully.

Another massive door opened slowly and she found herself walking in the direction of an elevator.

 _Seriously another door?_

They stepped in quickly. On the wall, were numerous button, Klaus reached over and pressed the 12th button. They sure weren't heading up, but she wondered how profound thos ride could be. She counted the basements they passed through, but it's weird how the door didn't open not a single time as they moved down. The handmaid lifted her head upwards to see her face in the panoramic mirror of the roof and was shocked by the amount of skin the dress revealed from above. Her cheeks reddened and her head spun abruptly to the mirror behind and she took the occasion to contemplate her own derriere that looked perkier than usual in her Jessica Rabbit dress. Klaus' eyes checked her out with brazen fondness as she studied herself. As much as he would hate to miss his blind-date with Mr. Anonymous if by bad chance the elevator stopped moving, the prospect of an unlooked-for malfunction was quite appealing with such a lovely company.

Hayley heard the elevator ding, she clutched her fist in anticipation and inhaled deeply.

"Get yourself ready Lilly" he smirked with confidence while she gulped her saliva stressfully.

The door slid open, revealing men dressed in red standing on each side and a legion of people flocking in all directions, half of them were in tuxedos and enthralling dresses, and the other half meandered shamelessly in their birthday suit. They stepped out of the elevator and handed their coats to the gentleman in red. The celebration was a riot of colors and light, opposite to the grim place she came from. Her eyes could do with a little bit of brightness, even it if were fake. She watched people dancing like they forgot how to stand still, the music was loud but not loud enough to not hear their boisterous laughter.

 _What are they celebrating? How could they laugh when people like her live the way she lives._

She scanned the place, pretending to enjoy the atmosphere. Her eyes travelled from one face to another, looking for an old acquaintance, someone she could recognize in this ocean of grey-haired men. It actually boggled her mind the age gap between the male guests and the ladies they flirted with. She and her master walked side-by-side casually as if they didn't hate each other, mingling with the crowd. People stared at her, or him, she wasn't sure which one they were staring at but she could feel eyes hunting her everywhere she moved. Klaus would shake hand with some old people every now and then while she stood behind him like a chaperon.

"Nick!" a male voice rang from behind, causing Klaus to turn around.

"Lucien!" the way the lord's voice vibrated evoked his surprise and delight to see the brown-haired stranger.

"I could have a fatter chance to run into the queen, but you! Long time no see old friend" he spread his arm and they hugged quickly.

"What am I going to do with you? I thought you left the country with her" Klaus jabbed.

Lucien's mouth curved into a bitter smile "But she wouldn't leave, so I stayed"

There was a brief moment of silence, Klaus opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Lucien "Care to introduce me to your friend?" his eyes twinkled with mischief.

Klaus posed his hand behind her back and announced "this is Lilly, my date, she's never been here so be good to her"

Hayley saw him taking a few steps towards. He took her hand and planted a kiss on it, his cold lips chilled her already frigid skin, causing her to shiver.

"A lovely name befitting a lovely lady"

He might be dressed so dandyishly and have a pleasant physique but she hated him already.

"Nice to meet you too" she forced the words out.

"First Elijah, then you, we need Kol to complete the gang" barely had the words reached his ears when Klaus' face broke into a perplexed frown "Didn't mean to bring the subject, but I'm sorry about Kol" his friend added apologetically.

"Did you say Elijah?"

"Yeah, he's out there drinking with some friends. I thought you guys came together" Lucien pointed with his finger to the left.

Hayley saw her Lord's eyes scouting the place until they fell on someone, his face was a canvas of emotions, she turned around and saw lord Elijah kissing a half-naked brunette against a wall.

 **YOYOYO**

 **Reviews**


	12. Wall to Wall

**This is the first chapter in 2018. I thank you guys for your feedback 3 Enjoy the read**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _ **"Did you say Elijah?" "Yeah, he's out there drinking with some friends. I thought you guys came together" Lucien pointed with his finger to the left. Hayley saw her Lord's eyes scouting the place until they fell on someone, his face was a canvas of emotions, she turned around and saw lord Elijah kissing a half-naked brunette against a wall.**_

* * *

Elijah having fun with old pals like any male aristocrat? Understandable, since he'd been burning the candle at both ends for years and he really needed a reprieve. However, seeing his very noble brother who fought tooth and nail to marry Mr. Pierce cheating on her, at the Jezebel, with a lap dancer, when he was supposed to be making deals in Europe, defied all common sense. Klaus' jaw dropped, then quickly shut as he processed reality. It took a few seconds for the image to sink in his mind, even though it was right before his eyes, larger than life. He should be so satisfied to witness the collapse of his brother's marriage, yet he could only feel pity. He pitied Katherine for losing another Mikaelson in less than one year and also for her shortsightedness by thinking that she could manipulate Elijah into loving her forever. It was about time Elijah grew some balls and broke his leash.

"I see that your brother is having a good time, we wouldn't disturb him, would we?" gabbed Lucien.

"I suppose I would" Klaus redirected his attention to Hayley who was shocked as much by Lord Elijah's infidelity

"I'll be back in a minute. Just wait for me at the bar love" then he leaned to her ear "Don't you dare talk to anyone, you know what happens" his tone dropped menacingly and she nodded in apprehension. He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before he walked in the direction of his brother, leaving her alone with Lucien who was staring at her as if she were made of chocolate.

 _Hadn't these men picked up any manners from their bourgeois lifestyle?_

"It was so nice to meet you Mr … Lucien" she stuttered before she made her way to the bar as instructed.

"It's Mr. Castle. I thought I was famous, you're not into business, are you?" he blocked her way and she gasped unintentionally.

"No I hate business, it gives me severe headaches" she replied curtly and was about to move past him when he grabbed her arm forcefully "Do you prefer art?"

What did her want from her? Hayley's glare intensified and she struggled frantically to break free from his grip.

"Calm down, I just wanna talk" his face approached hers and she shrank with disgust. He had this ominous look about him that she couldn't stand.

"I'll scream if you don't leave me alone. My boyfriend is a powerful noble, plus he's short-tempered" Hayley threatened, her eyes blazing with contempt.

"Your boyfriend? Oh come on peasant girl, I know you're a camouflaged handmaid. You may have fooled everyone here into thinking you're one of us but I know my friend, beside a pack of condoms, he never brings anything else with him. If you want to scream, go ahead, you don't wish everyone here to know who you truly are, do you?"

 _You son of a …._

Her mouth dropped slightly before she regained her composure.

"What do you want?" she gave him a stare that could freeze the pacific.

"Your perky ass to search for Room 52, I'll be waiting for you and don't worry, Klaus isn't always averse to sharing as long as it's with a trustworthy friend. We've done this before" he uttered salaciously, giving her a wink that made her hair stand on end.

 _Who finds this sexy?_

This could devolve into a tirade but thank god she developed nerves of steel from her three months of slave labor.

"You're drunk or crazy, either way I don't have time for you" she felt empowered by her own words and had finally yanked her arm free.

"You know where to find me love!" he snarled as he raised his glass aloft, watching her storming towards the open bar without looking back.

Her rage came out like magma and she couldn't melt the counter with her palms. He managed to wind her up so badly, who was this dirt bag and what did he want from her? She stopped asking herself questions and decided to cool off. She needed a drink for that.

"A Martini please" she motioned with her twitching hand to the bartender.

* * *

Klaus pushed his way to the end of the hall in order to reach his brother. Elijah was so engaged in his endeavor that he didn't even notice his brother's finger tapping his back urgently. The same couldn't be said about the brunette with whom he was making out as she broke the kiss outright when she registered Klaus' presence. Klaus, worked out, poked his brother's back again, causing him to turn around with a scowl on his face.

"Klaus?" shocked and surprised at the same time, the elder sibling exclaimed.

"How is Rome brother?" Klaus' mouth raised into a sardonic smile that Elijah chose to ignore. He span around to the Jezebel girl and leaned over towards her left ear "Diana darling, you can go to my room"

Behind him hovered Klaus while he listened in like a jealous girlfriend. He waited until she left his brother's side to comment "You have a questionable taste in women, I mean she's cute but still looks like a newborn llama next to Katherine" Klaus let his eyes follow the departing escort as she swung her hips in tune with the music.

"Then stop staring at her butt"

"She does have a nice derriere, I'll give her that...you know I've seen many things fall out, but you and Katherine?"

"Why? Because our marriage was goal? That façade worn out ages ago" he staggered to him, a small smile played on his lips. He was hammered.

"I can't play false any longer" Klaus listened to him in disbelief "That's hard to believe. I mean you and her were like beauty and the beast, she's the beast of course"

"I still love her you know" he admitted with a shrug "but I reckon that I'm no more in love with her" Klaus realized that moment it was the first time they ever spoke about Katherine since the wedding, they never shared brotherly moments ever since.

"How about her?" Klaus' question stirred something in Elijah and his lips curved into a wide smile, a smile he would often display to hide his hurt when his eyes failed to do.

"Oh come on Nicklaus. You're the last person I expect this question from. Everybody knows, my mother knows, even that bartender hitting on the Latina in blue knows it. It goes without saying that the only reason why she married me was you, she did it out of spite to hurt you" Klaus' felt a pinch in the chest, what Katherine did had pained him like a knife cutting into the core of who he was, but he fortunately moved on. Did he..

"And like a good brother you were so keen to jump at the opportunity, not bothering taking two minutes of reflection before you married someone that never belonged to you. But the good news is, she never belonged to me either. Katherine pierce is deeply in love with one sole person and it's her very selfish and manipulative self" Klaus snapped, his anger manifested under layers of poorly hidden emotions. Elijah dug his two hands into his pockets then gave the young Michelson a sad and knowing nod.

"At the risk of reopening old wounds, the truth is, she actually loves someone more than herself" His words weren't coming from his mouth but rather from the most damaged part of his soul "I know that when we have sex, she never looks into my eyes because they bring her back from her fantasy world where she could screw with you" Even in his dead drunkness, Elijah was never prone to foul language, leaving Klaus shocked more by his brother's lexicon than by the revelation itself.

"I know that she's been in an ugly mood ever since we brought the handmaid and that sleep would evade her atceremony nights. I know that she hates being around you and can't even stand sitting next to you in our family gatherings because she doesn't hate you at all, she's just afraid of being exposed. I know that she fucks with you in her dreams and would mutter your name in her sleep and I would pretend not hearing a thing out of pride when in reality I have none" Elijah finished his words with the deepest breath his rips would allow before he added "you of all people know that she speaks in her sleep" Klaus was as silent as the depth of night. Elijah never argued with fits but his words packed a powerful punch.

"See, that look says it all. Now, while you and I are having this disheartening conversation, she's probably touching herself at your framed picture in the hall. I'd rather pretend being away, adjust her to my physical absence" he half-joked as he snatched a glass of wine from the passing servant.

"Are you saying this because you're dead drunk or do you want me to feel bad for you when you were the one who ruined my love life? How dare you Elijah" Elijah looked at Klaus' alert features and it was only then that he saw a hint of a tear that he blinked away quickly.

"Why don't you bloody say something!" the v.i.p section echoed with his voice that slowly faded into the loud music. Elijah knew his brother was aiming for a fight, but he wasn't willing to give him one.

"I've never been this sober and I only blame myself, I should have given up on her the moment I found out about your little indiscretion two days before we exchanged vows" Klaus pursed his lips, quelling any sign of surprise.

"You both did underestimate me when you thought that I wouldn't know about it. Walls have ears" he drank his wine in one gulp.

"And yet you married her. I can only jump at one conclusion, you were the one who did it out of spite not her. You just hate me" he knew that his relationship with his brother was shuttered beyond repair a long time ago and he wasn't afraid to bring more damage to it.

"Probably, what do you want me to say, that I don't hate you and then we hug and turn a new page like nothing happened. Are we going to forget seven years of backstabbing because Katherine is off the picture now?"

"You hate me long time before Katherine came to our lives. I was the outsider, the black sheep of the family while you were the apple of their eyes. But hey, guess who is the only fertile member of the clan?"

"God casts pearls before swine, the bad egg turned out not that so bad after all" he paused for a moment then added "I don't hate you Nicklaus, you're my brother after all" His body swung sideway as he lurched in his direction, bringing his hand to the blonde's right shoulder.

Klaus glared at him, his gaze lingered on his hand "Hate is what we feel towards those who disappoint us because we once cared about them and truth to be told I never thought high of you or cared about you. So I don't hate you brother, I'm just not that excited about your existence, it's hindering. I only hope that your words won't change the course of our deal in case you intend to file for a divorce, remember you promised to give me my full share of the company" he spat, urging Elijah to withdraw his hand.

"Gladly, but you can't expect me to keep it up when you're marooning at Jezebel on the ceremony night, you'd better show a bit of commitment if you want to have your share"

"I'm a man of deeds not words" he finalized.

Speaking of the ceremony, Klaus had almost forgotten about Hayley. He turned around, let his eyes scan the whole crowd while he mentally counted the lashes she would receive from his belt if she ever attempted to escape. Thankfully he spotted her glorious back from afar and he was beyond relieved to find her waiting there, alone with her drink.

Before Elijah could follow his brother's gaze, the latter took his leave in haste without saying a word, elbowing his way back to the bar.

Hayley was still seething with anger. The bastard spoiled her mood, just when she thought she could have a moment with herself without her master's looming presence, another skunk took his place. She muttered a few words before she pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose, cursing her headache that wouldn't ebb.

A moment later, she felt a hand touching her shoulder. Hayley titled her head instinctively to her side, ready to throw a punch if she saw the other douche bag, but found herself opposite a grey haired gentleman with a pair a blue eyes bigger than her own. He had a proud, handsome face with a few strands of white hair here and there. She flinched in her spot and he withdrew his hand quickly in the fear of sounding invasive, because she really looked maladjusted.

"Do I know you?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Hayley shook her head "No…" she said flatly as she studied his face thoroughly, racking her brain over the exact time and place where she might have met this man but couldn't find any memory of him.

"I don't think we know each other" she distanced herself from him and he stepped back.

"Your face is so familiar however. I hope I didn't bother you" he answered politely.

She glanced over her shoulder before she responded dismissingly "No It's not a big deal" He wasn't pushy and decided to leave her alone. Her eyes followed his steps as he walked away, wondering if she had made a big mistake for not trying to know who he was. His body disappeared into the crowd only to be replaced by her Master's. He paced in her direction, wearing an ominous expression. Did he saw the little interaction she had with the stranger?

Hayley distended herself from the counter by taking a step forwards, not wanting to be associated with her drink. He sure wouldn't be pleased to learn that she ordered something without his permission, actually it could be the very reason behind that cynic look.

His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. A look different from his customary dark one, she could tell someone got him in a dither, and for once she knew it was not her. He stared at her long enough to make her swallow hard, then drew in a deep breath "let's get the hell out of here".

Her blood drained, what? _Going back home already? That was all!_

"Where?" it was pointless to convince him to stay now that he was upset.

"To my room." He didn't wait for her to comply when he grabbed her arm firmly and escorted her back to the elevator door. That must have something to do with Elijah's presence, she concluded.

"Do you have a room here?" she questioned as they strode into the elevator but he ignored her. Angry eyes were usually the start of a bad ceremony night. He pressed the button and the door slid shut. He kept ignoring her presence altogether, eyes glued to his phone. She tilted her head stealthy in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the small screen but he put the phone back into his pocket before she could even see anything. Klaus was beyond upset at Aurora for not picking up.

Hayley would look at his face in the mirror from time to time, she could feel him smoldering underneath his icy expression. Someone did more than putting him in a bad mood. It occurred to her to fill him in on his friend's nasty advance, but an authoritarian voice within ordered her to belt up. He wasn't in the mood for a chat, actually he had never been in a mood for anything, save bullying.

The door opened and they walked into a different floor, different color, and different atmosphere. It looked like a hotel corridor from a vintage movie. It was so quiet and solemn. The corridor lighting seemed a bit too grim, adding an awkward sense of insecurity as it was nearly impossible to make out the end of the hall. Her feet walked stiffly on the dull grey carpet that felt unpleasantly dense. Her eyes latched to his back, following him like a lost puppy until he turned around abruptly, causing her to stop dead on her track.

"We're meeting someone who knows you're a handmaid so you'll address her by Lady. Alright?"

Who could be this person? And why did she felt more worried that it was a _she_.

Hayley responded with a nod and he walked towards room 75 which was only two meters away from where she stood. He knocked on the big gilded door twice. No response was heard, with a small frown, he knocked again and the door was pulled open, a pair of green eyes peeked out. Hayley couldn't help but advance to see the new face. She was a doll-faced red-head, small but looked stacked in her knee-length silky nightgown. Her face lit up at the sight of Klaus as if life knocked on her door. He, on the other hand, was grinning like a dick from ear to ear. This was the second time she saw him smiling. He never smiled to her, only smirked, but it could be deemed a smile from an optimistic perspective, like she gave a damn, but why being so grumpy and cross to her when he could act so nice to others, she thought he wasn't capable of such a thing.

"Hello Aurora" he said with a soft ring in his voice and she beamed teasingly, her teeth softly biting her bottom lip before she yanked on the ends of his tie, pulling him to her roughly until her lips captured his in an explosive kiss. Hayley saw his body disappear into the room as if he was swallowed by a supernatural force. They were kissing passionately while exploring each other's bodies with their hands. Hayley felt like fetching a candle for a perfect set.

 _That escalated quickly_

So he brought her all the way out here to play the gooseberry. She honestly didn't mind as long as they didn't invite her to join.

Aurora's wanton hands had already tackled his pants and he didn't seem to bother at all that someone had been watching their intimate moment. Hayley looked away, steaming with indignation.

 _This was no appropriate way to behave around a stranger._

Now she was devouring his neck after she had half-unbuttoned his shirt. Klaus' hand was rested on her back and the other tangled in her hair, his eyes however were travelling between the redhead's shoulder and Hayley's face that turned into a nice shade of crimson. He caught her stealing fleeting glances from the corner of her eyes while wrenching her hands nervously. Somehow, the contemptuous looks he used to receive from her have changed, he could detect an uncharacteristical tad of envy and other feelings he couldn't infer in them.

Hayley chided herself for staring, if he caught her gaping again he would probably think she was being jealous and that was absolutely the last thing she wanted him to believe.

He leaned in to Aurora's ear and seductively whispered "Maybe we should get in" then sealed their fervid make out with a soft kiss on her cheek. It was only then that the Lady noticed the maid's silent presence. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled "so this is the Handmaid" a sardonic tone tugged at her voice.

"Yes, Lady" Hayley looked at Klaus before she lowered her eyes in fake reverence.

"You should come in" she beckoned to her to enter and the maid followed suit.

Hayley let her eyes scan the place as usual, she often did this although the chances of danger were tiny, so far.

It was a lavish room, with a crimson upholstered bed and a big cushioned chair. She looked around the unfamiliar room, and she felt her memories coming back in tides. Last time she was in a hotel room was with Jackson to celebrate his birthday, they had a lovely a tête-à-tête supper and made many promises to each other, one of them was that he would never leave her side. She let out a shaky sigh, disallowing those memories to take the better of her.

"Did you borrow this dress from Rebekah?" a female voice startled her and her gaze was turned fully on the snobbish red-hair who scrutinized her from head to toe, causing Hayley to feel self-conscious.

"No, master gave it to him"

"I was thinking that Rebekah would never wear such a vile garb, she's too classy to dress like someone who charges per hour" she commented as she allowed her leering eyes to move downwards then settle on Hayley's exposed thigh.

 _Said the girl who has a room at Jezebel._

For a fraction of a second, Hayley was going to reply with a sharp retort until her conscience asserted control again.

Behind in front of them both, stood Klaus with crumpled lips and she could tell he was having fun watching his partner treating her like a smelly pig.

"Are you insulting my taste?" he pouted childishly at her, bearing the expression of one expecting more than an apology.

"What is she doing here? I thought you were offering her to one of the guests?" Aurora vented her displeasure with a frown. Klaus didn't utter a word, but his devious look and crooked smile spoke volume about his intentions.

"A threesome? I thought you didn't like to share"

"But I don't mind being shared" he saw the two women staring at him in shock, especially Hayley who was about to dig a hole in the ground "I just thought we can send her to the bathroom so you and I could … converse alone. She's meek you know as long as you don't touch her"

Hayley didn't know what infuriated her more, the fact they intended to lock her in the bathroom or the way he talked about her like an undomesticated pet.

"Seriously, we haven't seen each other for two bloody months and the day we meet up, you decide bring to bring me this…." she pointed angrily to the brunette.

"Well I needed her fingerprints to be here, don't act like I'm okay with jeopardizing my plan by dragging her into this"

"And don't act like I'm okay with jeopardizing my image by coming here"

Before their bickering grow more heated, he brought his two hands together to suppress his frustration then said "We both know that if I let her go, she'll run away and will probably end up badly injured, if not dead because she will fail". He knew Aurora's weak spots and deepest thoughts, she was so transparent despite her efforts to sound mysterious. He knew that he was her weakness and the only person with whom her supersized ego become so small. He waited until she appeared less angered before he announced seriously

"She's pregnant" his face grew serious.

Aurora's reaction changed from anger to shock, as for Hayley, she was giving him a you-don't-say look.

"Congratulations" she gave him a rueful smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you. That's why you should allow her to stay in order to keep worst-case-scenario at bay"

She nodded acquiescently, earning a victorious smile from. Hayley watched them slowly move towards each other and begin to kiss again. She remained frozen in her spot then she figured it was best she retired to the bathroom instead of gawking like the complete idiot she became. The handmaid dragged her feet away, mortified by the whole situation, and took one final glance at them as ravishing each other's mouth before she shut the door behind her. Now that she was stuck here, she could kiss her plan for escape goodbye.

She desperately sat on the toilet, thinking for a way to get herself out. There was no way she would spend the night listening to their moaning, she wouldn't allow it.

Klaus broke the kiss slowly, leaving Aurora's lips longing for more. She let her hand run down his chest until it reached her boxer that peeked from his unbuckled pants and his whole body stiffened, the readhead gave him quizzical "What's wrong with you?" she questioned as she gave his underwear one tug downwards, exposing his manly pelvic muscles "I miss you" he muttered between her lips, their forehead were joined "but I miss my brother too."

She looked up to meet his eyes that were full of doubt. He clearly wasn't in the mood for sex and she felt she was throwing herself on him "you don't care about Kol Nick, you're just so bitter that he made it outside Gaya but you didn't, I know it sucks" she freed herself from his hold "It's a shame, I was going to give you a blowjob, but you ruined the moment"

"Where is your stranger? I thought he wanted to meet me at the bar, you didn't tell me when and how"

"And here I thought you came for me. Haven't you two met of you before you barged into my room with your pet" she sat on the bed, looking at everywhere but him.

"I don't even know what he is like. I was counting on you to speak on my behalf to him"

"That's weird. He texted thirty minutes ago telling me that you've already met at the bar. I honestly don't know who to believe"

"You believe me, he lies, I don't" he zipped his pants and began to button his shirt quickly.

"Why would he lie, he wants to see you as much as you do. This doesn't make any sense"

Hayley's left ear was glued to the door, she could hear them arguing. The music, albeit faint, made it so hard to make out what they were saying however. Who was this woman? She couldn't be his girlfriend. No sane couple would agree to meet up at Jezebel, but again those nobles were anything but sane.

Suddenly the doorknob turned, and she jumped back near the sink.

"We're leaving" Klaus announced curtly.

"Where the hell are you going?" Aurora's voice rang from behind.

"To the bar"

"I'm coming with you, and don't worry my brother is not here to poke his nose" she stood up abruptly.

"Alright, by the time you have changed, we will have been at the bar. See you there" he grabbed Hayley from her wrist and they both walked towards the door. At that moment, Hayley knew it was time she overcame her fear and executed her plan before she found herself locked in another bathroom. But first she needed to get rid of her master's pestering company which wasn't an easy take, thankfully she had a plan in her bag.

* * *

 **When the bold script come into view**

 **That means I'm demanding your review xO**


	13. The 5th floor

**Hello Klayley fandom. This chapter is longer than my big toe. Enjoy the read and don't forget to review.**

 **Previously**

 **" _By the time you have changed, we will have been at the bar. See you there" he grabbed Hayley from her wrist and they both walked towards the door. At that moment, Hayley knew it was time she overcame her fear and executed her plan before she found herself locked in another bathroom. But first she needed to get rid of her master's pestering company and she had a small plan in mind._**

Tactics are a set of strategies that demand a lot of skills like determination, boldness and guts. The handmaid's guts however was at its worse that night, it could be compared to a house of cards, appearing well-founded, nevertheless liable to be swept away with the wind if you forget to close the window.

A window.

The success of Hayley's plan, if it could be called one, lay in that very window, the outlet she needed to break away from this cave-like club.

She let her eyes travel beyond the dance floor, go over every corner of the lounge whenever her master directed his attention to the clingy red-head beside him. She could tell he was troubled with something, just like herself. He didn't touch his drink or her, not that she complained, but she knew he was not the type to keep his hands to himself. Maybe he didn't want to upset the she-devil seated next to him.

Like the biggest parts of the guests, the three of them were sitting at a table filled with vinous liquor. No audible words spoken, just whispers exchanged by the two nobles. Klaus's hand was rested protectively over the maid's wrist while he used the other to play with Aurora's crimson locks, and every once in a while his gaze would flicker to the bar then settle back on his currently untouched drink.

 _Baby I'll learn to touch you, I wanna breathe into your well_

A soothing melody played in the air, draining Hayley's mind of stress for a moment before she realized it was already past midnight and people were starting to withdraw one at a time from the dance floor.

 _See, I gotta hunt you. I gotta bring you to my hell_

She let her head swing with the tune, pretending to enjoy the lyrics, until her eyes locked with his daunting ones. How long had he been watching her?

The redhead was no more hounding his side, now that made sense. He could finally go back to the arrant creep he was. Well creepy or not, she was somehow struggling to remain unruffled by his impossibly delicate features when he stared at her like she was worth the universe. It was funny and ridiculous how his actions contradicted everything his eyes conveyed. Any stupid girl looking for a false sense of belonging would totally succumb to his rascally green-blue-grey-sometimes-black eyes but thankfully she was far from being that dumb.

Nice touch Mikaelson, you need more than ogling to make me fall into your web.

 _Baby I wanna fuck you, I wanna feel you in my bones._

Flustered, Hayley darted her gaze to the other side and was almost baffled by the two naked Jezebels that paraded across the room wearing nothing than thongs and pairs of platforms. She could see how their eyes linger on Klaus a little bit longer than it should be as they swung past their table. A cocky smile kissed his lips at their overt eyebanging.

God he was so full of himself.

What was so attractive about him? Hayley spat inwardly then glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

What is not attractive about him..

 _Boy I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna tear into your soul._

 _Desire I'm hungry,_

 _I hope you feed me_

Yes he was painfully gorgeous, that's what she would probably say if he weren't the ruthless master who took pleasure in ravishing a defenseless maid at their first encounter. The memory of that night crawled back to her mind. Desperation coursed through her body and lapped against her core in retaliation against her owns thoughts. How could she allow herself to see beauty in him when he brought so much pain to her?

Her annoyance mounted until it soared and she was in the brink of exploding.

 _If you don't run away you'll be raped again. If you don't run away you'll be raped again. If you don't run away you'll be raped again. The same words played on her mind again and again and again._

She could use those painful flashbacks to fuel her resolve for it sort of began to falter a bit. Maybe she should reminisce on them more often.

Her fingertips barely touched the handle of the door. She held in a pant. She couldn't believe she was standing at his door in the middle of the night, again. Katherine was unable to overcome her ordeal. She fought so hard until she lost her battle against her desire on her own volition.

Stealthily, she turned the doorknob and it surprisingly opened. He had forgotten to lock the door, which meant he was inside. She took a step forward, and closed the door with great caution. His bed was untouched. There's no way he could be still downstairs with the handmaid. She rejected the idea altogether. But again, if he really was still with her she would have heard everything, she had been eavesdropping on them as usual, and oddly enough, she hadn't heard a sound, not even a mutter or a pant.

The brunette strolled near his bed, letting her hand brush the edge of the cushioned sofa bed. Despite not being there, his musk lingered in the air, reminding her constantly of his looming presence. Her hands reached for his closet to open the door and after doing so she began to inspect the neatly aligned suits on the rack. They were of different shades and materiel. She grabbed one of his favorite shirts and buried her nose inside the soft fabric, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

She missed him so much, she missed the feeling of her hands running through his chest, the seams of hips lips against her tongue, his warm body intertwined with hers. She found herself kissing the collar, imagining herself nibbling at his neck. Her bleary, lust-filled eyes scanned his bed and she recalled every night they spent together. She felt her feet guiding her forwards, feeling drawn to the mattress like a magnet. She lay there, his shirt still folded between her arms, and began to cry. She hated that she still loved him beyond measure after all the efforts she had made to drive him off her heart. She failed herself and above all she failed her marriage.

The wait was excruciating. This could be her last day in Gaya, or among the living, it depended on her luck.

Not even on her first day in the maid center had Hayley ever been this nervous. The undue level of attention received from the club members who looked at them like they were some gatecrashers made it impossible for her to think straight.

Strange, her master hadn't left his table, neither had he danced or talked to anyone, yet managed to get everyone's focus. An indicator that she wasn't in the company of a regular noble. She wondered what he did to deserve so much attention.

Either something very good or very bad, she bet her bottom dollar on the latter.

Amidst those prying eyes, the handmaid had her fair share of dirty looks from some ladies who were staring daggers at her, probably wondering what was so special about her to be the Mikaelson's guest of honor. Sure they had all the right to think that way when they didn't know what kind of monstrosity was hiding behind his casual countenance and fancy attire.

He was irksomely quiet and brooding. She assumed he was worried about Elijah. He hadn't been the same ever since he saw his brother cheating on his wife.

A group of lords opposite their table hurdled together then barked out with laughter, their noisy chatter caught Hayley's

. They were in the company of a couple of Jezebels who could pass for minors with their slim bodies and youngish features. Slowly the lot of them flocked towards the elevator and so did another group.

There was one explanation to that, they must be heading to the 6th floor where they could have the luxury of beds. Hayley clutched absentmindedly the glass of wine and began to twirl it between her fingers while she brainstormed possible things to do to alter the situation to her favor.

"You can have a drink you know. I allow it" He finally spoke as he lifted his hand to her shoulder.

"Thank you but I don't like wine" her voice was strained.

He poured a glass for the two of them and demanded again "this is not a request. I want you to finish this"

He stared at her long enough to make her change her mind. She honestly didn't want to drink, at least not that night but who was she see to refuse the mighty lord's request. She raised the glass to her mouth then began to drink the red liquid cautiously as if she were afraid to burn her tongue or something. Whenever she intended to stop her piercing eyes urged her to continue.

"Good girl" he stood up abruptly before he added "Don't you want to change the setting?"

At first she didn't quite catch what he implied but she could tell he sounded less rattled than earlier as he pronounced the words.

"Are you taking me somewhere else?"

"Yes" he extended his hand to her and she grabbed it reluctantly.

They walked hands in hand towards the steel door, Hayley was already burdened by the brief head-to-head moment they were to share in the elevator. He pushed the button for the sixth floor. They stood in silence, shoulders barely touching as they watched the number of the wall light up one after the other. Few seconds elapsed and the door opened.

And here she thought she had seen what Jezebel was all about, it turned out she was wrong.

Hayley found herself in the middle of somewhere wilder, louder and filthier than the party she had left behind. It could be compared to a frenzied orgy, people were all over one another, indulging in all types of licit and illicit sexual practices. Men swanked their erections to the kneeling jezebels who were tied up like a fish. Their moaning reverberated in a mighty echo through the place, causing the maid to cringe so hard that she looked away, feeling offended by the extreme nudity. She couldn't think of a place as dirty as the one she'd just walked into. While her face scrunched with disgust, Klaus stood coolly next to her, his eyes surveyed the place, not showing any sigh of repulse or shock as though he stepped into a grocery store.

Why did he bring her here? To see Aurora … To spy on his brother..To meet a friend … or perhaps to gang rape her?

His hand pressed her back dominatingly to usher her onwards. Her body moved stiffly. Eventually, her disgust deepened and it translated into waves of nausea. She felt her stomach lurching and gurgling inside. She cursed him for forcing her to drink on empty stomach. After walking a few steps she found herself gasping for air, her head felt heavy and she brought her hand over her mouth. Finally her body conceded to the odd sensation and she knew she was going to throw up. Klaus looked at her with a questioning, yet anxious look, his hand reached to her elbow and without meaning to she held his forearm for support.

"What's wrong with you" he was more annoyed than worried.

Her nose wrinkled in anguish, knowing she was going to make this place dirtier than it already was if he didn't allow her to go to the bathroom. This was not a mild pain she was going through, she was dying.

"Are you going to vomit?"

She nodded as she waggled her hand desperately, her eyes were red and teary from the lack of oxygen.

"Damn it" a groan escaped his mouth before he grabbed her arm and guided her in quick steps towards the end of the hall. There was a small corridor, towards the end of it was the lady's bathroom.

"Hurry up, I'll be waiting for you here" he tapped on her back before he let her go.

Hayley rushed to the restroom and as soon as she stepped in, her body hunched towards the sink and she barfed, staining the underside of the mirror with her vom. Her muscles were so tight and spamming and her body wanted nothing more than to disappear from this place. This was not the time to be sick. She forced her lids up, and looked at her wan face into the mirror.

The small room was packed, she could feel their eyes scrutinizing her as she splashed water messily on her face. Despite their prying eyes, none of them bothered to ask if she was okay. But then again, why would she expect empathy from a bunch of Jezebels when she was dressed like a freaking noble.

She stood there with her eyes shut, trying to even her breath, she was confused as to what might have happened to her. The center of her stomach was still aching and pulsating. This had been so far the second time she got those symptoms. She turned around to fetch toilet paper and suddenly bumped into a Jezebel, which caused her to lose balance. Before her back could fall against the sink, the girl she bumped into held her hand firmly and pulled her back up.

"Andy?"

Hayley couldn't believe her eyes. Never had she imagined the day she could cross path with her old roomie Sophie, especially after they were sent to different districts.

"Sophie!" she squealed, drawing everyone's attention.

The two girls jumped into each other's arms. Hayley felt home in her hold, knowing that she had finally met someone like her in this place. Back in the red center, they used to bicker a lot and fight over trivial things like who would sleep in the lower bed and shower first. However seeing her right now brought warmth to her heart like no other and she wished their hug would last more.

"I thought I would never see you again" Sophie uttered as she cupped Hayley's face with her hand.

"Me too. What are you doing here? I thought you were serving the Gatewoods"

"Yes, but my master dragged me here to celebrate his birthday. He's like bajillion years or something" she whispered the last part of the sentence "And you? Tell me you're not a Jezebel now? Oh my good you look so skinny!" she eyed the lower part of her body.

"No I'm still a handmaid, same as you. My master brought me here for unknown reason" they exchanged a perplexed look as if they were afraid of speaking. Sophie took Hayley by her hand and guided her to one of the toilet cabinet. They quickly dashed into it and locked the door for privacy.

"You look fine" Hayley commented after she stared at her friend for a moment.

"I always look fine darling, no lord can put me down the way your master clearly did to you"

There was no need to hide her ire any more, the look in Hayley's eyes spoke volumes of everything she had gone through.

"Talk to me Andrea"

She felt a nonexistent chunk travelling through her throat and settling at the entrance of it. She was at loss of words, seized by an indescribable sadness that she was desperate to communicate.

"He is a nightmare" her gaze drifted to her hands as she wringed them nervously.

"He abuses me… he raped me" a single tear slowly slid down her cheek as she spoke the words, she couldn't hold it any longer, her walls tumbled down around her.

Sophie found herself speechless. How could she comfort her friend when her own life was hardly any better?

"I don't know what to say Andy" she pulled her into a compassionate hug "I've been there, but I learnt how to cope with it. You're still new, you'll see that in a few months, things will change, not certainly for the better but those feelings will slack off"

"What if they won't?" Hayley broke the hug, bridled at her friend's words.

"I assure you they will. You know Andy you look drop-dead gorgeous in this dress, I'm sure if you use your charms and wits, he will fall head over hills for you. Don't be his enemy, be his guilty pleasure. Soon enough, the tables will turn and he'll end up your slave instead of being his. It worked for me"

"But I'm not you, and your master is not Klaus Mikaelson" The more Hayley rubbed her eyes, the more her tears seem to flow.

"Your Klaus Mikaelson is a straight man right? If there's something I learnt from my job as a bartender, it's that old, young, rich or poor, men's weakness will always be bonny girls like us" Somehow, Sophie's words reminded her of the martha's advice she once despised.

"How do you do it? I'd give him what he wants but I can't guarantee that I wouldn't take my life after that"

"Hey are you gonna chuck up the sponge so soon!" she placed her hands on her shoulder and shook her "Tell yourself you're in a mission and everything you do with him is part of it"

"The thing is there's no mission. There's no plan, there's no hope!" Hayley paused for a moment to catch her breath when she realized that her voice had gone from whispering to snarling "give me your dress" Sophie's brow arched at her request.

"Give you what?"

"Sophie, don't waste my time, give me your clothes" she demanded again as she began to pull down the straps of her dress.

"Andy if you think you can pass for someone else, you're mistaking. There are cameras everywhere, don't do something stupid that will put my life and yours in danger"

"Thanks for the advice, but I can't grin and bear like you do. I won't be his slut" she wore her hear in a messy bun, her words sounded slightly brittle.

"They'll find you and kill you"

"I've been dead long time before we even met in the center. I died the moment the war broke out. Please if you value our friendship, give me your dress, I promise I won't die" her grabbed Sophie's hand desperately, pleading her with her eyes "please"

Ten minutes went by, he had been standing there, watching ladies of all shapes and forms strolling past him. He swore that if she didn't come out of the bathroom in a second, he might break in and make a scene. Deep down, he was so worried about her though he wouldn't admit it to himself. The bathroom door opened, revealing another flock of brightly-dressed women, one of them was flaunting her figure in lingerie. She was a thin, pale-skinned brunette with Asiatic features. Her dark eyes targeted his like a radar, a playful smirk forming on her lips. She must be one of those Jezebels on a mission, he figured.

Klaus thought it was time he checked on the handmaid, see whether she was still alive. On his way to the restroom, he heard a female voice chanting his name from behind.

"Klaus Mikaelson!" he turned around to face the very Asian girl in lacy underwear.

"Don't you remember me?" she strode in his direction, her eyes never leaving his.

"No. did we screw before?"

"I wish" she went on temptingly.

"Maybe one day I might condescend to make your wish come true" and he left before giving her time to respond to his retort.

He opened the bathroom door with force. Surprisingly, no one was there except for a pile of used tissue discarded on the floor. He took a deep breathe in attempt to shake off the idea that she might have run away. She wouldn't, she couldn't.

He checked all the cabins while roaring her name, unfortunately they were all vacant. His patience had reached the breaking point, this was impossible. His anger rushed through his body like a hurricane, feeling his veins going to burst. How could she vanish like smoke? He swore that he saw her entering the room with his own eyes.

Funnily enough, he began to check the cabins again, expecting different result. She fooled him, Klaus Mikaelson had been fooled. When his wrath became too hard to contain, he channeled it to his fist and he found himself punching the door with all his might.

Distance was all that mattered. Her journey to freedom had just began. She ran through the corridor without looking back. A building equipped with an elevator always had stairs and it must be tucked away somewhere. She needed to find it before he caught her. The hallway resounded with laughter followed by moan as she passed each door. She scurried onwards, her heart beating in a frenzied rhythm. Her senses were shut down and beside her noisy breath she couldn't hear anything, as if the world was fading away like stars before sun and her entire body had lost connection with her surroundings. Sophie's dress was so tight it crippled her ability to run so she had to lift it few inches over her knees to increase her pace. She finally reached the bottom of the hallway only to realize it was a dead end. Her features broke into a frown and she muttered her disappointment through a curse.

Now that she reached the point of no return, Hayley was left with no other choice but to fight.There was no way her journey had ended so fast, just when she thought she was about to make it to the top floor.

There was a sound of faint footsteps that echoed somewhere behind, her body flinches and she hurried to the wall. The sound sounded as though it came closer and closer to where she stood although the corridor was empty. Instinctively and without having a second thought, her palms pushed the door on her side with great force. To her surprise it opened and she found herself inside the room. The handmaid closed the door behind her furtively. She groped for the wall in the darkness of the chambe, her fingertips fumbled in the air to find something solid to grab and they accidentally hit the light switch. The room lit up all of a sudden, revealing a California king bed with a half-naked man sleeping on it. A muffed gasp escaped her mouth when the stranger's eyes fluttered open and they made eye-contact.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance. I got into the wrong room" she uttered with a note of apology, drawing an astonished gawk from him.

She was about to take leave when Klaus' voice rang across the corridor. Hayley peeked out the door for a brief moment then shut it quickly. She could hear his pounding footsteps approaching her room while roaring her name.

"Someone got himself into trouble?" the stranger in bed spoke, causing her to turn around.

He was a black-skinned hunk in his mid-thirties, wearing nothing but shorts and a pervy smile. When Hayley abstained from talking, he left his bed and sauntered towards her, letting his eyes roam the her body.

"Someone's shouting your name. Hayley isn't?" he teased, flashing a white smile.

"Yes. He's a clingy old client who doesn't take a hint" her voice was slightly shaking.

"You troubled my sleep with your invasion. I do not normally condone such misconduct but because you look pretty and I do like pretty things, I'm gonna let it come"

"Thank you. And I'm so sorry again" apologized the handmaid.

"You're welcome. Now let's go take a hot bath together" his grin widened and she cringed, so badly that she her back hit the door "I saved your from your pursuer, don't look at me like you don't owe me anything" He strode in her direction and stopped only a few inches away from her, his gaze descended from her worried eyes to her finely chiseled nose then landed on her full kissable lips.

What was wrong with those people? Can't they just be good without expecting something in return. This life of unending power and nobility had dehumanized them.

She could run away and fall back into the hands of her old abuser, or simply welcome her new one. But what if the former turned into a killer, especially that he already warned her of the outcome if she ever thought of betraying him. She could see him killing her for what she did. After a moment of brooding, she decided to stick to the new acquaintance.

"Alright" she breathed out in a level tone.

"It's funny, you make it sound as if I asked your permission and you've just granted it. You're a Jezebel, it's the kernel of your job is to cater my needs"

"And I know my job perfectly sir"

Her ran his finger through the entire length of her hair before he replied "Call me Marcel if you want".

 **There's girl feeling so blue**

 **Cheer up with your review**


	14. Le chatiment

**Happy Valentine's Day. This chapter however isn't quite romantic. Love you guys. 3 (Hi everyone, please do forgive my recklessness. I just realized this morning just a few minutes follo** **wing the update of chapter 15 that this chapter is nothing but a lousy draft that was mistakingly published instead of the final version that I had stored in my computer. You know after losing chapter 10 because of a wicked virus that ravaged my computer system, I began to save my work on my devices to avoid a similar scenario. I have like 3 or 4 drafts of this chapter and only one of them was meant to be published, so today I decided to share with you the best version because you ;my dear fans, deserve it. Sorry again and enjoy the read)**

 **Previously**

 _"Alright" she breathed out in a level tone. "It's funny, you make it sound as if I asked your permission and you've just granted it. You're a Jezebel, it's the kernel of your job to cater to my wishes" "And I know my job perfectly sir" Her ran his finger through the entire length of her hair before he replied "Call me Marcel if you want"_

After searching for minutes, but to no avail, his only recourse was to summon help from the security manager. The latter promised that the maid would be located in few minutes thanks to the camera systems. Klaus was introduced to a chamber with lots of screens plastered across the wall. Each one showed a different angle from the 6th floor. They both sat and watched the screen that was connected to the bathroom entrance. The soundless footage had so far shown random ladies hovering at the door, and none of them could be identified as the handmaid. Klaus felt like leaving halfway through the video, his patience had already reached its peak. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously while he stared at the screen as long as it took him to figure out the most painful way to get back with her. He couldn't wait to make her regret the day she came out of her mother's womb.

"That must be her" the man seated beside him pointed to a lady wearing a knee length black dress.

"No, it's not her" Klaus snorted.

All his life he had despised double-crossers. Although a part of him ached for her.

Was aching the right word? Because it felt likewise. But his proud, unforgiving side was enraged by what she did. No one was immune to Klaus Mikaelson's wrath. The scales were tipped, his yearning translated into loathing and right now, the only thing he languished for was her pulsating throat between his hands.

His narrowed, cold eyes bore onto the screen until he saw Hayley clumping behind a gaggle of Jezebels and his brows angled upwards.

"It's her" he said, urging the man to pause the video.

The clever maid had found someone to swap clothes with and she appeared almost unrecognizable with her hair twisted into a bun. It took him a fraction of second to guess the person from whom she borrowed the new outfit.

Miss black lingerie.

"Of course" he sneered.

"Your handmaid is heading eastwards" he raised his head to the upper screen, following the direction of the manager's pointing.

"I walked that corridor!" Klaus exclaimed when he saw his handmaid charge into the hallway. The manager pointed to another screen that showed her body disappear into a room.

"Yeah just after she had gotten there"

"Whose room is this?"

"A minute mr. Mikaelson" He pressed a few buttons before he announced "Marcel Gerard, a regular member".

Klaus' first reaction was utter confusion and shock, then confusion. The second that followed, he brought a hand to his head, feeling his skull threatening to fall off his neck, slowly a mixed-up smile formed on his lips before he let out a crazy laughter. The manager stared at him in bewilderment.

"The scumbag" he scoffed as he pulled out his cellphone from his pocket.

"As you can see sir, she's been there for 15 minutes"

Fifteen minutes were long enough to strip a woman down and screw her in at least three different positions. Marcel Gerard was someone he thought he would never see again after the war. He was a despicable filthy rich businessman known for his propensity for alcoholism and group sex. A too wild a man for such an uneventful city like Gaya. A few years ago, they used to be best friends until the lord busted him sleeping with his sister Rebekah, then with another woman Klaus used to have the hots for, and now he was meddling with his handmaid.

Klaus stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The hallway resounded with his fast paced footsteps. His phone still pressed to his ear, waiting for Marcel to pick up. But the latter didn't answer his calls.

"This is Marcel Gerard, please do leave the message at the tone", an automated female voice rhapsodized.

Klaus dialed again, but Marcel wouldn't pick up.

He funneled all his anger to his feet and began to run. Her whereabouts were known, he should be relieved, or at least less worried. Yet nothing of that did happen. His mind was still in overdrives.

Stupid maid. little did she know that by fleeing the bad wolf, she fell into a worse one.

After he sprinted down the corridor, Klaus paused for a moment to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. Perhaps he should call Marcel one last time. He took his phone and called again.

The room felt suffocatingly hot, although they hadn't still gotten into the bath tub. Hayley was pinned to a ceramic tiled wall underneath Marcel's strong arms. Each hand wrapped around her wrist while he nipped at the base of her neck hungrily and she whimpered, it seemed the only thing she could do at the moment, gasp and whimper. The knowledge that he was going to fuck her right after he got enough of snipping off her skin was terrifying. His phone didn't stop ringing, but he didn't give a hoot, she could use that to distract him.

"Your phone" she writhed in discomfort.

"I know" he whispered quietly as his hand reached for her chin. "Do you like it?" he guided her hand to his hardness, her eyes widened an impeccable amount at how well-endowed he was. His brows arched in amusement at her blatant shock. She could hear the unverbalized words in his mind, he was ready to have her. Panic overloaded in Hayley when he spread her legs and lifted her thigh upwards, taking her off-guard.

"I take it as a Yes"

She couldn't believe that he interpreted her overt disgust as a YES!

Fearing of losing balance, she lay her arms over his shoulder for support, allowing him to lift her whole body higher until his throbbing manhood found its way between her legs. He buried his face deep inside the valley of her breasts and began to lick at the pale skin, using his teeth to pull down her bra cup. Hayley's eyes set in a fixed plotting stare down the glass vase on the sink base. Should the sex act begin, she knew what to do.

Suddenly, a loud bang on the door resounded in the room. Hayley cast an odd look at Marcel who leaned back slightly to meet her eyes before they heard another bang followed by a recognizable voice.

"Marcel I know you're here" She immediately recognized Klaus's voice.

Shit!

They both stood still, sharing a moment of puzzlement, she for getting busted so fast and he for only god knows.

"Are you expecting someone?" she uttered in a barely audible voice.

"No" he nodded curtly.

"Marcellus open the bloody door!"

Marcel was mulling over whom the very familiar voice belonged to and doubtless to say that he had a glimpse of who his visitor was when he heard his name being called the second time.

"I'll be back" he paced to the door after he had wrapped a towel around his waist.

If frustration could be turned into a tragic play, her situation at that moment would make the entire plot. Yes. Hayley's journey hit its end and everything felt flat like a pack of cards. She'd better come up now with a persuasive alibi to shield herself from her master's wrath. If only she had time and energy for that.

Marcel opened the door and was unsurprised to find Klaus Mikaelson standing in front of him with an indignant scowl.

"I didn't have to look through the peephole. Some people's presence is so … foreseeable"

The lord's eyes raked the exposed body of the man before him, wondering what potential reason behind his half-nudity before he countered "And some other's presence is so delightful, yours is not one of them of course"

"Give your chocolate bear a hug" he spread his arms, a bright smile flashing over his face.

"I'll probably give you more than that if you return what you took from me"

Klaus walked past Marcel into the room and he could practically feel the eyeroll behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, how can I help you?"

"She's tall, big green eyes, with long hazelnut hair and a perfect waistline" with an impenetrable poker face, the lord replied.

"Let me guess, a baby giraffe?" Jabbed Marcel with a smile that quickly faded when he received a deadly look from Klaus.

"Alright, I know what you're talking about, but I didn't take anything, the Jezebel barged in begging for help"

"She's not a Jezebel or whatever lies she told you. She's my handmaid and I recommend you immediately ask her to come out from under the bed" Klaus' eyes were surveying the room.

"Your handmaid is in the bathroom" Marcel pointed to the door "now I understand why she called you clingy"

"I just can't get rid of you, can I? our paths cross no matter how hard I tried to prevent it. I should have killed you that night" his words ranged between gravity and humor as he spun around to the other side of the room.

"It's not my fault that pretty things always bump into me"

Klaus breathed in, his hand rested on the doorknob, before he said "You have two minutes to wear something decent and leave this room, I need a word with her in private" his tone was dramatically low.

Like a boy taking orders from his elders, Marcel nodded submissively, making his way to the closet "I was going to leave anyways"

He began to dress up. Klaus turned around and waited until his friend was done changing before he asked him for the keys. The latter handed them willingly then left the room without saying a word.

Upon his friend's departure, Klaus returned to his earlier spot, in front of the door. He had barely opened it when he felt a hard object crashing roughly against his left shoulder, causing him to lose balance and squeal in pain. Hayley sprinted past his arched body, the towel holder she attacked him with was still in her hand. Everything went so fast that she was not sure if she had missed his head or not but she quickly realized that she'd failed in rendering him completely harmless when a pair of strong arms pulled her backwards before her hand could even reach the doorknob and she found herself hugging the floor. How clumsy of her to make that sprint without having thought of taking her louboutines off.

"Get away from me" she cried, kicking and screaming. He was already on top of her, watching her eyes widen in fear.

"That was ambitious of you" he growled in her ear, running a hand through her brownish locks before he grabbed a fistful of it to lift her head from the cold floor. Hayley's hand found its way to his balls and she used her longest fingernail to dig it inside his prized possessions. Agonized by her assault, he tightened his grip on her hair, pulling it up once again and before she could even realize it, his palm landed flat against her face, sending her neck snapping to the other side. Her head banged roughly against the floor and she thought she had passed out for a few seconds, or maybe she had.

"Don't you play the dead with me" he grabbed her chin so hard, not allowing her time to recover from his slap.

"Open your eyes" and she eventually fluttered her eyes open.

"Let me go" she could barely speak the words now that his hand was grabbing her jaw so hard it might crack.

"I will"

Klaus stood up abruptly after releasing her chin, still wearing a spine-chilling look and watched her intently for a moment as if he was contemplating his next move. For someone who had just been hit with an iron holder, he looked dangerously calm and not the least affected by her poorly-plotted attack. He was strong, albeit not that muscular, and she clearly made a mistake by underestimating him. Hayley sat up slowly, her head was throbbing from the slap, and the first thing she did was touch her burning cheek. He walked towards the door, his face still directed her way, and he locked it twice. When she heard the click of the door being shut her body stiffened. She didn't look up at first, she didn't want to acknowledge where the situation headed and no matter how much she tried to escape his glare, her eyes would unintentionally divert to it. He had an ominous look, grimmer than the one he had on their former intercourse.

He hooked a finger under his awry necktie, smoothing it out from under his jacket and it felt like he had ridden himself of the full spectrum of emotions with the piece of fabric. His passive eyes were devoid of feelings, not even anger, or contempt. Feelings are emotional sensations experienced by human being but humanity could not be equated with Klaus' current state.

It must be so satisfying to watch her eying the towel holder from the corner of her eyes and not be able to take it, only serving as a reminder of who was in control in the room.

Klaus took a few steps forward and asked her, his tone was downright acerbic "get up" knowing already the face that she would make, he urged, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor "don't glare at me and get up" she looked away stubbornly before she snarled, rage transforming her face "Why don't you kill me?"

"I will, metaphorically, when the time comes and I it did" he finished the line with a kick against her thigh "Now get up, whore"

"I'm not a whore you son of .." she didn't get to finish her words as he grabbed her arm violentl, forcing her on her feet. Before she could insult him any further he throw her onto the bed and she crawled away on her back. Her mind was being dragged back into a series of painful flashback of that night. He was up to no good.

He rolled up his sleeves, revealing a strong forearm dusted with blond hair, then wrapped the tie around his hand, eyes stark lifeless. With the little bit of strength left on her, she rolled over to leave the bed but the weight of his body halted her movement. Her arms were already twisted behind her back and he quickly snapped the necktie between her wrists.

"Let me go, let me go" she shrilled in fear, her breathing quickened beyond her ability to catch up.

When he was done tying up her wrists together, and somehow she was shocked at how quick he was, leaving her wonder if he had done this many times before, he flipped her around. She narrowed her eyes in apprehension when she felt his hands retreat from her shoulders. He was standing in front of her with one knee on the bed, watching her trying and failing to loosen the tight knot by giving rough jerks. She squirmed again, panting in panic until she gave up when she realized that she wasn't going to achieve anything like this, only fanning his desire further.

"Are you done?" he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt as he seized her body up. She was a hell of a sight to behold.

Hayley used her elbows to sit up but ended up rolling on her side.

"I togged you in a 9800 dollar dress, allowed you into my limo and introduced you to the world as a Lady but alas out of everything I offered to you, you chose to be a Jezebel. A whore"

"It won't change the fact that you're a rapist" her words seemed to have an effect on him, it jolted him out of his poker face.

"Tell yourself whatever can help you find sleep at night."

"You raped me. Admit it! I looked into your eyes and I begged you to stop but you didn't, while knowing that every fiber in my body was rejecting you, yet you enjoyed every bit of it. Till the end" now she was choking on her own words because at this point she could no more hold back her tears. Those words she spent long bitter nights rehearsing again and again, waiting for the right time to burst them out were finally spoken. Her head shot up his way "What is wrong with you? Do you relish in my pain? Does it turn you on to take what is unrightfully yours by force? To rob me of all my freedom, my dignity and my self-worth leaving me nothing that I can recognize as the old me. I ran away because I was sick of your ruthlessness. Yet you ridiculously expect me to accept being treated like a sex doll when I'm supposed to have a life of my own somewhere with the people that I love. Now I'm stuck with a psychopathic sadist who channels all his frustration and self-loathing into angry sex because he has never been loved"

After listening to her fiery words, he felt a tinge of guilt. Everything she said was right, he was a sick, frustrated, self-loathing, sadist, ruthless, and above all, angry man. The handmaid saw it all in just one month. She was one of the few people in his surroundings to know his dark side and fall victim to it at the same time. All the same, the ecstasy he derived from doing what he did couldn't be procured other way. Between the option of backing off and resuming what he had on mind, he would definitely go for the latter.

He took off his leather belt slowly then folded it so he was gripping both ends with one hand. She did a mistake and she needed to be taught a lesson. Period.

The handmaid had already tasted his palm across her face and she knew her body couldn't handle more violence. She would either embrace her role of a whore or piss him off further until he beat her to her own death.

"How dare you use that tone with me, let alone calling me all these names"

He clutched her ankles with each hand and pulled her entirely downward until her lower body was hanging off the bed, causing her skirt to rise up a few inches and she was completely bare to him.

"Don't you touch me you bastard!"

Every impulse he tried to suppress for the past few seconds was reinvading his mind with inordinate force upon seeing her intimate part. She was wearing no underwear and it was so hard, if not impossible, to control his lust for her that grew bigger than the bulge nestled between his thighs. Her breasts heaved up and down. Klaus was ready for the exploring and before he could even realize it he was pulling at the loose collar, elongating the fabric until he revealed her creamy breasts. She had the perfect roundness with the perfect hue of pink on her nipples. He ground his body against hers, allowing her to feel his prominent erection, and with both hands he forced her legs apart to nearly a split. A whimper escaped her lips without her consent when he positioned himself between her thighs, each arm hooked under the back of her toned thighs and not before long she was rendered completely paralyzed.

"Get off of me" her pleas evolved into desperate outshouts as he began to rough kiss the valley between her breasts. He purposed to make her suffer till she succumb.

Her chest rose jerkily and his hungry tongue laved her mound in a gulp of air before it took her sensitive nipple into his mouth. He tweaked it with his teeth while his left hand kneaded her other breast roughly, almost awkwardly, and she felt she was being boiled alive.

"Stop it" her No's and Don't's were treated as yes.

With ravenous greed, he kept devouring her tits like a starving man, making her buds turn into swollen red buttons. Hayley's pleas were silenced by the dominance of his hand over her mouth. The room delved into a dreadfull quiet, save the sulpring sounds produced by his lips and tongue that overpowered her muffled pants. The suckling went like forever. He wouldn't stop as though he was trying to draw milk out of them.

There's a saying that goes " Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power" And right now, Klaus was exerting power and control to validate his status as the alpha male in the room.

He tackled the other breast. With that, she cursed "bastard", his teeth reacted to the foul word and she felt him bite down harder.

The lord thought that being powerful was going to get him what he wanted, and it did. Though it didn't matter to Hayley whether he was the master of the house or the universe, she just kept calling him bastard while he ravished her bosom with his teeth and lips. She was stubbornly defiant and indifferent to his warnings, but he was going to tame her into submission.

He lifted his gaze up then latched his hand around her breasts, squeezing them concupiscently while he chewed at her nipples for longer than it should be. Slowly, he descended the other hand to her slit and caressed the central flesh. She was unexpectedly so dry despite the prolonged fondling.

A thick fog of lust clouded his mind, Klaus was letting his manhood decide for his brain. He ran a hand through his damp locks and closed his eyes, allowing himself clearer thoughts before he nudged a finger inside of her and waited for her to react.

"owe .. owe..owe" her brows were knit together as she darted her glossy eyes to his.

Her voice came out so weak and it evanesced into the air like steam. He stopped for a moment and shot her big tear-filled eyes a glare. This woman was a curse, an exquisite curse, to herself more than to anyone.

"You deserve a severe punishment one for being an ill-mouthed brat and two for ruining what was supposed to be a productive night".

He flipped her over onto her stomack and gave her a spank in midair, eliciting a yelp from her. Then pulled her elbows inward so tight so her behind was level with his abs.

"Remember that all this could have been avoided"

"Fuck you" she roared and SLAPP he delivered a powerful smack across her butt cheek with his belt, taking her completely by surprise. At first, it stung like hell then it went past stinging to burning. Without giving her time to catch her breath, he rose his hand and brought the belt down in harsh slices and she was fast to respond with a cry. She shook her head uncontrollably in an attempt to break free from his grip but the third whip immobilized her whole body and she couldn't help but beg him to stop like a supplicant sinner seeking forgiveness.

"Please stop it hurts"

But Klaus continued to bring the belt down on her buttocks until he lost himself in the task. He no longer heard her screaming as he closed her eyes, only the sound of the belt against her marred skin. It felt like he entered into a state of nirvana, where nothing no longer mattered, feeling swallowed by the darkness within. He was hitting so fast, so hard until his wrist began to hurt, and that's when he regain touch with reality. He stopped and opened his eyes, not knowing what went wrong with him. He looked down at the row of red marks across her behind. She was sobbing and gasping for air, her body was trembling then it grew into shaking. Agony was wracking her frame and he was watching her with an empty look. She tilted her head on her side when she lost contact with his skin, she could no longer feel him behind her. He took off his shirt, his pants followed and he was naked by the time.

"I'm … am … sorry" she winced an apology, tears flowing down her cheeks, her pain and burn blazed anew when he rested a hand on her buttcheek. He responded with a stagnant look, reverting back to the endeavor he waited so long to undertake.

"Please ...don't do it, this is wrong" between hiccups she pled "please, I won't do it again. I'm sorry"

There she was, reaching the nadir of her existence. She was apologizing to her ravisher.

"I'm sorry"

He turned her on her back again and pushed her legs to her chest. She could feel the tip of his dick against her core.

"Please I have ….." Her voice cracked when he, without alert and all at once, thrust his cock with great force in her, filling her wholly, completely. Her walls stretched tightly around his large intrusive phallus and she evinced her suffering with an outcry.

Under this onslaught of pain that threatened to tear her apart at the seams, he delivered another thrust. The bed rattled as he began to pound her hard, his hands looped around her tiny waist while he slammed frantically his pelvis against her heart-shaped butt. The lewed sound of the skin hitting against skin, followed by Hayley's yelping filled the room.

Being angry was one thing, but being angry at oneself was far worse. The motive of this whipping was to release his anger, only it served to make it grow twice as much. She screamed insanely as he kept taking his dick almost all the way outside of her and forcing it back hard inside. She was so tight and dry, something that he never experienced with a woman's body. He could go slowly but it wasn't an option at that moment, he wanted it hard and brutal and with every thrust, it felt like he was making a statement, telling her that she was entirely his.

Hoping to keep any shred of dignity left on her, Hayley tugged at her restraint. She struggled as much as she could until she found herself unable to do anything but to let herself violated. He slowed down a bit just to hit back with a series of merciless lunges, the headboard banged against the wall, the entire bed shook, the mattress bounced, her voice went hoarse from screaming. Her walls were so tight, failing to adjust to his languid thrusts. And in the middle of all that, Klaus groaned in pleasure like a crazed beast. When he was done with this position he opted for another one with her head buried down and her firm butt held in the air. He basked for a moment in the exhilarating view of her derriere. She was panting like she had ran kilometers, moaning her indignation in a way that fuled his body with nothing but sin. Klaus was yet to have his fill of her. He pulled her hair backwards, forcing her back to arch for him until it collided against his sweaty chest and for what felt like a lenghty hour, he pumped her so furious, so fast while nibbling at her neck, not caring about leaving marks. He wanted to mark every spot of her body. There was no love, no empathy in the room, just hate, pure incontestable hate. Finally, with the final thrust that Klaus buried so deep inside her, he reached his release. His potent seed took root inside of her and filled her womb to the brim. Hayley couldn't know if it was his semen that oozed from her or something else. He slowly loosened his grip on her hair and her body plumped on the mattress on a heap.

He closed his eyes, drew three long breaths before he opened them at the disturbing scene before him.

Klaus leaned over and released her hands. While doing so, she mumbled a few incoherent words with her nose barred between the sheets and her eyes shut. He did not pay attention until he looked down and saw red spots between his legs. He wiped the dot with the back of his heels and it left a red trail under his shoe.

"I'm…be…" her voice was so weak, barely audible.

He checked his body, his hands and found nothing.

"am … blee" Klaus had to bend over to hear her muttering "Bleeding .. am bleed" those were her final words before she blacked out.

He turned her on her side and was shocked to see the copious red stains on the cover.

 **Review my darlings.**


	15. In the wake of the blackness

**This is a new chapter. Apologize again for the delay. Enjoy the read and please don't forget to review.**

(I've come to realize that the previous chapter was nothing but a badly-written draft that I mistakingly posted instead of the finished piece. The two versions are almost identical except for the last part which is remarkably different. I don't know if I'm more shocked to learn that you liked it nonetheless than the fact that I found about this blunder three freaking weeks later. The chapter has been edited and now you can read a neater, better-written version of The Chatiment. Again sorry sorry sorry)

 **Previously**

 ** _"I'm…be…" her voice was so weak, barely audible._**

 ** _He checked himself, his hands and found nothing._**

 ** _"am … blee" Klaus had to bend over to hear her muttering "Bleeding .. am bleed" those were her final words before she blacked out._**

 ** _He turned her on her side and was shocked to see the massive copious red stains on the cover._**

Hope is what makes us believe that tomorrow is better than today although the weather cast predicts otherwise, so does the crazy astrologist from Good Morning America. We keep going on, completely heedless of danger, not giving crap about the stop signs, or the alarm bells, because for some unfounded and untenable reason, we think we're immune to what happens to others. Why do we think it's easier to make the same mistakes again than learning from them? Foolishly, we repeat them twice and thrice then attribute our failure to bad luck, but guess what keeps us going on with this ridiculousness?

Hope.

Hope is the fruit of our imagination, a mysterious intimacy with the distant unknown, a shred of happiness we feel prior to an unachievable success. It's like a window to the parallel universe, where every nonsense is possible, because why not? But it's still nonsense.

Two women in navy blue uniforms were chat-chatting at the reception desk, losing track of time in their tittle-tattle, little did they know that Brianna's light azure eyes were observing them from afar. A sudden gust of wind coming from the adjacent aisle wheezed by, causing the folders posed on the desk to scatter here and yon. The ward could literally be blown away by a hurricane and they wouldn't lift a finger. Seeing that neither of the two chatty nurses bothered to collect the dispersed materiel, Brianna decided to step in. She hated causerie at workplace, something that slowly became a commonplace activity in the infirmary. She had the full intention to give the rough edge of their tongue, but somehow refrained from doing so. Stealthily, she pussyfooted around the two of them and managed to overhear a few snippets of information from their conversation.

"Could she be their second handmaid?"

"Of course not, she was the first and probably the last. You didn't buy into their lame excuse"

"Unless you think of me as a fool. Who gets hickeys and bruised wrists from falling off the stairs?" a scoff escaped the nurse's mouth.

"Horny stairs perhaps" one of the two nurses poked her friend when she noticed Brianna's shadow casting on the floor. In no time, they turned around to meet Brianna's trademark glaring face. The old lady didn't seem to like their idling around when they should be catering for the patients.

"What are you doing here? The break was over two minutes ago" she bossed, her chin slightly tucked.

"Yes Aunt, we beg your pardon" with a small duteous bow of their heads, they took their leave and each eventually waddled to her room.

Aunt Bree had a moment of thought as she watched their backs disappear behind the door. Was it true what the two gabby nurses were saying? The only way to confirm the rumor was to see into it herself. Before she could realize it, her legs had already taken her inside the archive room. Luckily nobody was there. She quickly began to dig into the drawers and flip through the medical records until she was startled by a bang at the back of the room. With rushing hands, she closed the drawer and took a seat by the desk, pretending to sort out some folders.

"Come in" she called in a casual tone.

The door opened slowly, revealing a blond-haired nurse with crystal green eyes "Good morning Aunt Brianna. I saw you dashing into this room and I wanted..." she stopped talking as she saw the Aunt resting a finger on her lips as a sign to keep quiet. Without making a sound, the young nurse shut the door gingerly and resumed in a hushed voice "I wanted to tell you that you can go home tonight, we finally found someone to replace you for this weekend"

"I received my new schedule this morning. What are you doing here?" she inquired, not detaching her eyes from the pile of documents.

"I work here Aunt Brianna" the sarcastic reply caused Aunt Bree to look up "I know that Demi. Aren't you on the night shift?"

"Aunt Jeanine was assigned to find someone informed with behavioral science to join the staff here because we don't have a therapist. They thought that since I'm a nurse who happens to have a PHD in psychiatry, becoming the new shrink of this ward is within my area of expertise. There're probably a lot of patients who are in strong need for my assistance" She explained briefly.

"And do you know any particular patient who needs pychological assistance?" Demi looked down for a small second before she said with a rasp shading her voice "Yes. It's Hayley Ofnick. Room 27" The name rang a bell in the back of Brianna's head.

"The girl who fell off the stairs?" The Aunt's words seemed to stir something inside Demi who smothered a scoff at the fake piece of information.

"It is not true, is it? She didn't fall from the stairs?" Bree asked with a lengthy stare, seeking an explanation to that. Riveted by those disarming eyes, Demi opened her mouth but did not immediately speak, and the aunt felt the urge to compel the words out of her mouth.

"Do you know something? Demi!" she hissed and the nurse blurted out in a hasty voice "She's 3 weeks pregnant" Demi breathed out then paused for a moment, suddenly feeling so emotional and hence unable to hide the crack in her voice "When she was brought here yesterday, the blood dripping through her legs told me enough about her state. After she was examined by Dr. Pryce, He confirmed her rape. She was tied up, beaten and tortured prior to a painful penetration. There are still marks on her cheeks and purple-blue spots across her chest. It's sure as shooting that she was sexually abused. Her master is the culprit of course"

After listening for a moment, Bree frowned, a spark of anger shimmered in her eyes "Nobody under the sun should know about this, understand"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone Aunt Brianna. It's not like it's the first time we received a victim of rape" there was a detectable note of pain mixed with sarcasm in her words.

"How is she now?"

"I honestly don't know." The two nurses exchanged a wistful look before the older one said "Alright, you can go back to your job, I need to sort out a few things"

Demi took a few steps towards the door, and lingered with her hand on the handle before she looked back at the aunt's pensive face "I'll make sure she won't suffer like the former ones" and she left the room in quick steps.

Demi didn't know if she could keep her promise or not. Strange things were happening in this poor excuse of a hospital, many cases were being swept under the rug, causing the rumors to abound. 30% of the patients were handmaids who'd been victims of mistreatment, and only one quarter of them were pregnant. The worst part was that rape survivors had been treated by incompetent nurses who were unable to give them proper first aids or in-person crisis support like it should be, leading subsequently to the decease of one of the victims.

Jane, a 21 year old maid whose life came to a tragic end after she cut her wrist open with a shard of glass. Only a handful of nurses knew about the real cause of her death, the rest were left with a fake story similar to Hayley's stair accident. Hayley could survive this and return to her owners, or leave this world in a self-induced death like Jane. Someone had to save her from herself and that day Demi decided she was going to be that person. She owed her that.

Amidst her innermost thoughts, the blond nurse heard feminine voices emanating from Room 27, causing her to divert her way towards the ajar door. She pushed the door open, two faces looked back at her with an inquisitive gaze and she curtsied, dropping her eyes to the floor respectfully.

"Finally a nurse" Katherine sighed out before she bombarded Demi with questions "Where have you been? Why is she asleep? How is the baby? "

"Please, tell us that the baby is fine?" worry was evident in Esther's voice who stared blearily at Hayley's lower body.

Demi looked at the two women for a moment, they were clearly oblivious of the rape. Should she say something? Give them a hint and let them put two and two together. The broody nurse cast a glance at the sleeping handmaid as if she expected some answers from her. She looked so frail and innocent in her scrubs. Her face was paler than the cream blanket under which she lied. The marks of abuse were still there. A greenish bruise that turned into a darker shade of purple compared to yesterday marred her forehead. The deep scowl on her slumbering face said that she wasn't restful in her sleep and was probably reminiscing the past few hours of her abuse. Demi couldn't help but glare at the two inconsiderate ladies who didn't show due concern for the ill state of Hayley, she whose life became a constellation of pain-related experiences because of them.

"She's pregnant. We sedated her so she could have a pain-free nap miLady" caustically, she replied.

"My son told me she was okay but given her state, I'm beginning to worry. We've been standing here for almost an hour and she hadn't come around yet" Esther queried confusedly, her eyes wavered between frustration and concern. Unlike her daughter-in-law, she was not as insensate as Demi reckoned her to be after all.

"The baby is safe and so is she. She hadn't slept the entire night. Insomnia coupled with exhaustion resulted in nervous strain and we had to give her something to help her find sleep. She had clearly exerted physical effort beyond her strength before the accident. So from now on, you mustn't let her neither carry heavy things nor do any challenging house chores, rest is mandatory to ensure a miscarriage-free pregnancy"

"We never assign her with draining tasks, she would just wash the dishes or bathe the dog" justified the nettled brunette, earning a bemused look by the mother "does she cater for the dog too?"

Katherine raised a brow at the irrelevance of Esther's question and the latter curled her lips dismissively in response.

"Milady, If you want that baby to stay any longer in her womb, give her rest" she advised, a moment of silent followed before one of the two nobilities spoke.

"Can you tell us what happened exactly?" Katherine's tone shrouded with skepticism. Demi felt the words were slipping out of her mouth. Hadn't her common sense took control in the last minute, she was about to blunder out the truth unbeknownst herself.

"I thought Lord Klaus filled you in, it was a terrible accident. The fall was bad and she injured her back before she lost consciousness" the nurse lied, forcing an inscrutable countenance. The mother gave a downcast glance at the handmaid before she said "Why is there a cut on her forehead?"

"She must have banged her head against something hard when she fainted" Demi found herself lying again and it sickened her to no end, feeling no short of a complicit in this vile assault.

"Thank you" Esther thanked Demi who bobbed her head forwards "You're welcome milady"

Between his paint-stained hand and the overloaded astray on the table lay an array of empty whiskey cans. Klaus locked himself away from the world into his room, surrounding himself with liquor and crunched paper. He spent the better part of the day painting his ire away, letting alcohol and smoke take over his senses till reaching total mental inebriation.

No matter how badly he wanted to disremember what happened in Jezebel, his mind would drift back to the aftermath of that night, feeling his brain getting ripped to shreds at the influx of flashbacks. He loosened his grip on the ink-soaked brush until it fell off his hand, leaving a red spot on the floor, and with a slight hunch on his back he staggered to the adjacent room, his feet sounding heavy on the smooth carpet. Upon reaching the grim-lighted corridor, he stopped at the mirror, sizing up his own likeness. The purple rings around his eyes caught his attention, his lips quirked up in annoyance at his countenance, not bearing the sight of his own self. He squeezed his eyes shut, a vortex of frustration and self-loathing swirled inside him. Klaus couldn't remember ever being this disgusted with himself, disgusted at how low he stooped when he … ravished her. There was no room for blurred lines, she literally begged him to stop and he continued, disregarding her pleas.

He raped her.

The word amplified itself in his mind like church heralds.

" _You liked every bit of it, till the end"_

" _This won't change the fact that you are a rapist"_

" _What is wrong with you?"_

Her words played in a perpetual loop on his eardrum over and over, driving his frustration to another level. He wanted to throw something and eventually ended up doing so when the porcelain vase suddenly crashed in a loud bong against the wall. The heavy clash was shortly followed by his sister's noisy footsteps which resounded from the end of the hallway.

"Nick, what happened?" Klaus didn't say a word, he knew the moment he would speak, his voice would crack and he wouldn't be caught dead crying in front of his little sister.

Rebekah, albeit familiar with her brother's tantrum, was eying him in disbelief. He reeled around like a walking corpse, his hooded eyes bearing no small measure of emotion, and the red paint staining his hands that looked like raw blood completed his serial killer-like look. She paced in his direction, letting her emerald eyes study the deplorable state he was in.

"What's the hell Nick? I thought you'd be thrilled that the handmaid is pregnant"

He continued to ignore Rebekah's presence altogether as he lurched into his bedroom, the stench of Whiskey radiated from his body as though he bathed in the liquor.

"Earth nick!" she waved at his back while he walked away from her. Hard lines wrinkled her forehead, the Lady hit the door with the back of her heel before she snarled out.

"Hello! I'm talking to you!"

"Yes Rebekah, I broke that ugly vase. Who would have known that blue blends awfully with red, it's a sin that these two colors mix together" he sauntered with a slouch, lisping out the words while shaking a finger-pointed hand aimlessly.

Rebekah came to understand that there was no point in proceeding a past-midnight squabble with her boozy brother.

"Care to explain why you're hammered at 2 p.m. haven't you learnt anything from the last alcohol binge?" her sandals rasped over the ground as she stomped towards him, bearing a quizzical look "what is wrong with you?"

Though the words came out from Rebekah's mouth, they reached his ears in Hayley's panicky voice, evoking a series of images from last night. He craned his head sideways, willing himself to keep his emotions in check. Unshed tears shimmered in his eyes slowly, which didn't go unnoticed by his sister. She watched the tip of his nose wrinkle in irritation and his lips twitch into something between frown and scowl.

"Nick talk to me" her hands reached to his face, but he inched back from her touch. She turned her searching eyes to him that saw through his exterior. The first and the sole time Rebekah saw tears welling in her brother's eyes was the day he found out he was the product of an adulterous affair. Seeing his current state, she wondered what awful thing he learnt about himself that night.

"Nick please, you can talk to your sister" she held his shoulders slightly.

"I'm fine, I just need a moment with myself"

"Is it about Katherine?" no sooner had the words escaped her mouth than she cursed herself "I'm sorry I thought that you –"

"Katherine? Absolutely not. What a preposterous thing to say" he sneered, stepping back in shock.

"Not that much, I perfectly know about your hush-hush infatuation with each other. Ever since she moved to this manor, you haven't been the same person. Now you're a chain-smoker, a heavy drinker, a sharp-tongued snoot who doesn't give a damn about his family, and the list is long"

Rebekah was fuming with indignation. She hadn't realized how badly she wanted to deliver these words to him until then "She's married for God's sake!"

"You know, I've completely forgotten about that woman until you've mentioned her name now, I can't find a plausible reason to why on the earth would you accuse me of such a thing, especially that she's the one who's been hovering at my door more often of late" with strong remonstration, he fenced. The Lady's eyebrows arched in shock. Obviously, her brother's little adventure with the brunette transcended the eye-banging phase a long time ago.

"And by the way" he rocked back and forth before adding "I'm not the one who's ruining her marriage, you can direct your sisterly rebuke to the noble Elijah who's having his fill on random women when he should be fulfilling his duty as a husband. A neglected wife would do crazy things to fill that void, like seeking comfort from a horrible person like me"

Rebekah's eyes went round, having trouble processing the bit of information.

Elijah cheating on Katherine Pierce? Finally! The faint voice from the back of her head cheered. She gave the soaked man in front of her a once-over before she deemed his words truthful. It is said that a drunk mind speaks a sober heart.

"Nick, I never said you're horrible" she paused for thought "And how did you know about Elijah?"

"I know it and that's all" his eyes glazed over with exhaustion.

After a moment of silence, Rebekah ran a hand across his chin which was now coarse with stubble and said "remember that you're not alone and if you need a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to, I'm here" he simply responded with a sullen look before he deadpanned "sure"

If only he could talk. Klaus was not the type to pour his heart out, even to those he trusted. What kind of reaction would Rebekah make upon learning her brother's newly-developed rapist tendencies? Sure she wouldn't acclaim such discovery. He grew up carrying the burden of the bastard title, and just when he started to move on, he had fallen to something worse. He was scared of this new inhuman version of himself. Petrified to acknowledge it, let alone open up to anyone about it.

"Now, you'll promise me to go immediately to bed and sleep. Tomorrow is a big day" she pecked his cheek softly and turned on her heels "good night"

Hayley's eyes fluttered weakly open at the popping sound of the radiator. She bobbed her head sideway to the bag of liquid hanging on the IV pole, still unaware of her environs. The place smelled like glue and antiseptic spray, the sort of smell that really stuck up to her nose. Her droopy, bagged eyes looked heavenward and settled on the shining bulb above her head until she felt the tightness of the stinging syringe that was pressed into the fold of her hand. She was going to sit up, her mind was governed by an unwarranted fear that she lost ability to walk and she needed to prove it wrong, and that's when she found out that her both wrists were tied to the bed. The handmaid flipped out, her breath hitched in her throat. Desperately, she tugged at her restraint and while she writhed uncontrollably in her bonds, the enduring memory of that dreary night began to filter in blurred images through her mind. A fresh swell of rage rose in her at the thought of him running wild while she was bound here like a prisoner. She couldn't remember being this humiliated in her entire life. He raped her in a crimson rage until her bloodcurdling screaming could no longer be heard, until he took everything from her, then left her semi-dead on a blood-stained futon.

When her anger grew too big and strong it could blot out the sun, Hayley broke into hysterical sobs. She kept struggling to break free from the offending hamper, tossing and kicking her cover onto the floor. Her backside was still sore and the sanitary napkin she was wearing felt unpleasantly moist. Her lungs were starving for oxygen but air wouldn't enter them despite her dramatic intake of air. She gasped for help and managed to bring three nurses, one of which was Demi.

"Oh my god what did I say about bounds" Demi hissed at the two rookie nurses.

"I was instructed to keep her confined in bed no matter how, I couldn't possibly spend the day watching over her"

"No patient in this state should be restrained, now help me free her before I report this foolishness to Aunt Bree" threatened the peeved blonde at her fellow nurses who immediately began to unbuckle the leather belt. For what seemed like eternity, Hayley struggled to even her breath amidst her panic attack. She was so scared and she knew it was dumb to be scared of these nurses but her fear made her lose all rationality. She just couldn't help it. Demi leaned over her then rested a soothing hand on the patient's sweaty forehead.

"shhhhh, you're alright, you'll be alright. I'm with you, you'll be alright my dear" she cooed, her hand deftly brushing Hayley's chocolate locks.

"You're safe. No-one's gonna hurt you here. You're safe Hayley" Her honeyed tone managed to distract the hyperventilating handmaid from her pain.

It didn't last long before the pain-stricken brunette began to loosen up under the effect of Demi's lulling voice. Her feet were less wiggly and the weary look on her face ebbed away with every stroke. One of the nurses laid the cover across her bare legs while the other gingerly fixed the syringe that went loose from her wriggling.

"Danielle and Celine, could you please bring Hayley's lunch. I left it in the microwave"

"Yes of course" Danielle, the taller one, said before she and her peer left the room.

Demi took a seat on the wooden chair near the bed, her eyes never leaving the handmaid's anguished face. She watched her recovering her steady breath, and after a moment of speculation, the nurse questioned "now tell me, do you feel any pain in your body?"

Hayley's expression remained glaze, not showing any interest in the topic. She just bowed her head and hugged herself, her fingers digging into her arms.

"I know that you're in no mood to talk, I just want to make sure you don't have any side effects." She proceeded, but the handmaid was wholly unresponsive to her words. Her eye direction was still and improbable, as if she was looking at a nonexistent presence in the room.

Demi felt it was her duty to bring the victim to talk, even about trivial things. Silence does no good to a rape survivor, it only serves to slow down the recovery process. The young therapist leaned back on her seat and began to take note. In the meantime, Hayley's nails began to scratch at her skin, leaving red trails across her arms. Her teeth were clamped so tight together she could practically hear her jaw pop.

"Now Andrea let's talk some business. I know that you want revenge, isn't right?"

Suddenly, Hayley's once empty eyes blaze up and her shoulder jolted upwards upon hearing her real name. Demi was wearing a casual lopsided grin, her eyes however sparkled with intentness, at which point Hayley couldn't guess if the nurse was serious or just luring her to speak.

"Do you want revenge or freedom Andrea Labonair?" the way she lingered on her last name broke Hayley from her state of impassivity. She couldn't play the deaf anymore. Who was this woman? Only people who belonged to her pre-handmaid life knew her real name.

"If you want revenge I'm willing to help you, and if you prefer getting back your freedom, I can help you achieve that too. All you have to do is choose"

Again, Hayley found herself stuck in the same vicious cycle of not being able to tell friend from foe. Her furrowed brows were the only expression of her confusion.

"And by the way my real name is Camille O'Connell." She rose from her seat with a benign smile on her face "I believe the two thick nurses lost their way back to your room, I should bring it myself. I'll be back in a minute" She turned around and departed the room in quick steps, leaving a so perplexed Hayley behind.

 **REVIEW HONEYDEW**


	16. Camellia bouquet

**Fast updates. The old shillyshallying days are over and it's thanks to your amazing reviews that ousted the procrastinator from me. A lot of questions regarding Camille's intentions will be answered in this chapter so enjoy the read and don't forget to review**.

 **Previously**

 _"And by the way my real name is Camille O'Connell." She rose from her seat with a benign smile on her face "I believe the two thick nurses lost their way back to your room, I should bring it myself. I'll be back in a minute" She turned around and departed the room in quick steps, leaving a so perplexed Hayley_ brhind.

* * *

Late on that day, while Esther, Rebekah and Katherine were having their usual sumptuous dinner, Klaus finally graced them with his presence after having spent the entire day in his room. His denim blue eyes that turned gunmetal gray under the dim light of the chandelier were still drowsy despite his long slumber. He brought a lazy hand to his droopy eyelids and rubbed sleep off them, which didn't do the trick, then inspected the table with a bland look.

"I haven't seen you since last year brother, come join us" Rebekah beckoned to the cushioned chair opposite hers. His mother and Katherine's eyes locked in a shared concern when he pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Son, are you alright" worriedly, the mother inquired.

He gave her a silent nod before he pulled his sleeve up to his golden Rolex. His eyes suddenly narrowed to slits "Oh my god, why didn't you wake me up? It's half past ten"

"I was this near to bury you. You had no pulse" japed his sister between bites.

"I honestly thought you were out" Katherine shrugged.

"Let's hope that my presence doesn't bother you" said Klaus as he eased himself onto the chair with his gaze anchored on the liquor bottle that sat in the middle of the table.

"You're as welcome as a fart in an elevator brother" Rebekah retorted sardonically, dipping her bread in the sauce.

Katherine and Esther's eyes blinked in unison when they saw Klaus pouring himself a long glass of Champaign.

"The hell Nick? Do you want to sleep to the next boring Christmas" his sister yanked the glass off his hand, urging him to face her head-on.

"Are you serious?" with a baffled look, he groaned.

"Klaus she's got a point. You're drinking alcohol like a leaky fish" Katherine said without looking at him, but she could feel his eyes drilling her face.

"Dining without wining isn't something I'm used to. You're turning me into a boring tight-arsed human being"

"I saw you drunk many times and trust me you were no fun."

"Mother why don't you say something. I'm being picked apart" he half-protested.

"I can't daresay they were wrong" she nodded as she filled two glasses with the golden liquid "But we'll bend the rules for tonight." With a wink of excitement, Esther placed the glass in front of him.

"I wonder what did I do to end up in your good grace again" he gave his mother an askance look, lifting his drink to his lips.

"It was not something you could achieve singlehandedly. We owe that handmaid a glass of Champaign too" he gulped down his drink, disregarding his sister's snarky remark. His mother's mouth quirked up slightly then stated around a bite of calamari "Selene, our neighbour's handmaid was pregnant after 7 months. We're quite lucky, aren't we?"

« Yes we are. Elijah will be so thrilled, it's a shame I couldn't reach him on his phone. » Rebekah's words caused Katherine's brow to beetle. The brunette was shocked by the fact that it never occurred to her to inform her husband about the pregnancy earlier that morning despite having time for that "I couldn't reach him too. How odd" she lied.

Klaus heard them dropping into a very sensitive topic. He chose not to comment for he knew that if he brought himself to speak, attention would be on him again and he didn't want that to happen. While they moved from a trivial subject to a more trivial one like baby shower and the trendiest baby names of the year, the lord remained silent, shifting weight from one elbow to the other while blandly staring at the empty space between his hands. His pensive face bathed in the tangor orange light of the candles which played on his features as he rolled the empty fork over the food until it became messy. This gathering, as benign as it might have been a few years ago, made it even harder for Klaus to square his growing discomfort with reality. They were celebrating the fruit of his vile actions and he was forced to join in.

"Klaus stop pecking at your food and eat" Rebekah's razor-edged voice startled him from his inner thoughts. "I think I'm gonna pass this, pour me some soup" he urged, gesturing to his sister-in-law.

"You should eat consistent food to get back those chubby curves"

"I wish I could say the same about you sister" he leaned back on his seat as he watching his sister's brows plowing with dissatisfaction. Using sarcasm and ill-tasted jokes to cover his strain became his sole weapon against the disarming eyes of the women he shared table with.

"Shut up I'm flawless" she levelled him a glare before she segued to another topic with an unexpectedly serious tone "How is Hayley?"

Klaus' heart skipped a beat. The plain mention of her name came like an unpleasant memory nagging at the edge of his consciousness. He stuffed his palms onto the table, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

"She was asleep, it got us worried at first but the nurse told us she was under the effect of sedation. We count on you Klaus to bring her back tomorrow, I've already asked Oliver and Aiden to move the new bed into her room" said Katherine as she took a slug of her drink.

"What's wrong with the old one?" Klaus finally spoke.

"You've just said it. It is "old". Now that she's pregnant, we need to make a few adjustments to meet my unborn child's needs" The mother nodded approvingly at her daughter-in-law "Can't agree more"

"I can't wait to be an aunty" Said Rebekah, lifting her eyes skyward.

"I can't wait to finally become a grandmother too"

"I can't wait to have another glass" Klaus extended his arm to the bottle but Rebekah slapped his hand away hard "Next Thanks giving maybe"

Katherine watched the two siblings bickering with a lackluster look until she heard patters of footsteps falling lightly on the marble floor. She could see their gaze drifting from the table to somewhere behind her. A pair of hands covered her eyes and she gasped at the familiar minty scent that managed to ensnare her senses straightaway.

"Elijah!" Esther rose from her seat and so did his two siblings.

"Speak of the devil" Rebekah exploded out of her chair and dashed ahead "I missed you" squealed the blonde before she threw herself into his arms.

"Me too" Elijah's eyes were fixed on his wife, waiting for her to take his sister's place. Shortly, he felt her soft lips pressed against his cheek "We should have brought your name more often" Klaus waved at him from the end of the table and the elder brother responded with a toothy smile.

After they had spent a few minutes giving Elijah the hearty welcoming he deserved, Esther announced, her gaze was directed to her son "I think I found the best way to seal this sweet gathering. Yesterday we -"

"Hayley is pregnant" Rebekah blurted out, earning a glare from everyone, except for Klaus who ambled away to the stairs.

"You ruined my preamble" the mother protested. Elijah, who was about to sit on his chair, skidded to an abrupt halt. His body straightened and he blinked owlishly "What?" that was the only word that came out of his mouth for three lengthy seconds.

"Yes. She is. Aren't you overjoyed by the news? We're going to be parents!"

"Of course I am!" he said in something like a gruff before he grabbed his wife's hand affectionately and added "This is the best thing I've ever heard today. Where is Nicklaus?"

"Somewhere, between his liquor and canvases" Elijah raised a surprised brow at his sister's answer "That's weird, he didn't look elated to me. I hope nothing suspicious happened in my absence"

The three women shared a you-won't-say-a-word look before the mother replied "Everything is alright Son. Now tell us about Rome, how was the weather there"

The night began chill and showery but the heavy rain slowly ebbed into faint trickle. Klaus slouched into his bed, paying languid attention about time. He could see himself sleeping like a complete rock forever in this dark room, succumbing eternally to slumber.

He should be bouncing with joy, making a toast to the beginning of an era with his family members instead of mourning the death of his humanity. Never had he imagined that guilt would be so painful, who he thought it was freeing.

The lord punched the pillow a couple of times and closed his eyes when he heard a buzz in his pants. He grunted incoherently before he dipped a hand into his pocket and squinted to the overbright screen.

A text from an unknown number. He rubbed his eyes so as to readjust them to the light and began to read.

"Congratulations Alex"

Alex?

He scrolled down in disappointment to see if there were more than these six syllables then flipped to his side when he realized it was just them.

A two-word text from a stranger to another stranger.

The "congratulations" couldn't be a coincidence however. He thought about Aurora but she had already congratulated him that night, though she liked to call him different names on the phone to keep a low profile. Klaus was so tired to ponder over it so he tossed his phone away and forked his fingers through his hair, thinking of a way to make the memory of Jezebel less frequent.

* * *

 **9 hours before**

Hayley couldn't think straight anymore following the startling proposition of the nurse. Dumbing down these two difficult choices then leaving without bothering introducing herself properly added more inquietude to the handmaid's already restless mind.

What if she was an eye? Eyes were one of the few people, beside the government, to have access to the citizen database and therefore knew confidential information like the old names of handmaids. But again, she could also be someone who happened to know her before the war and was offering help for the sake of help. Hayley found herself sneering at the possibility.

Only In a fairy tale, where toads turned into princes and nurses were the new genie in a bottle could this occur.

Alright, supposed the nurse in the bottle theory was true, why would she agree to do something as perilous as aiding a handmaid?

Like herself and any commoner, this nurse was a victim of Gaya's totalitarian regime and the fact that she was so confident about helping her when she was unable to free herself in the first place made absolutely no sense. Now thinking of it, Hayley didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that this Camille knew her real name or her own ability to theorize and draw conclusions despite her critical psyche.

After a moment of scraping at the exposed skin of her elbow creases like a demented feline, the handmaid dropped her hands to her sides and her eyes fell on the dark purple line that had as though taken permanent residence around her wrists.

There she went with the tormenting flashbacks.

She tucked her chin to her décolletage and her eyebrows bumped together in a revolted scowl upon seeing the massive bluish blotches imprinted around her mounds. With a shaky hand, she brought the saggy collar a few inches lower and her outrage jolted up even further at the sight of the teeth marks over her swelled teats, she swore she could eventually hear the obscene loud sound of the nipple sucking playing in her mind. It was so cringy, she wanted to gouge her eardrums out.

Monster, Hayley muttered through gritted teeth, glaring at the effect of his ravenous mouth with teary eyes. She'd been through this before, this familiar revulsion towards her own body that had toyed with her sanity for long sleepless nights. Hadn't the warrior in her rushed to her rescue, she might have gone completely mad. Yet once again, the heartless lord broke the last bit of self-acceptance in her and she found herself back at the zero point. Hating herself for something she didn't commit.

Her anger coiled in her stomach and she was fighting the urge to scrape her skin off. She could no more cope with the choking scent of his still lingering on her skin. It was so strong, so sickly, she could smell it on her like it had been mere moment before he feasted on her body.

The door swayed open, the casual chatter of the nurses that sounded insufferably strident to her ears beetled into the room. Why can't they just leave her alone? Or simply shut up.

The nurse from earlier, Danielle, was holding a plate in one hand and a handkerchief with the other. She clomped ahead of Camille in her pair of white moccasins and posed the plate on the adjacent small table between the two of them. Hayley's eyes were glued to the blonde nurse who grinned to her in carefreeness she found most perturbing.

"Danielle please. Could you take these to the room next door, I need them scanned before lunchtime" Camille handed the young nurse a yellow folder just about time when she reached the bottom of the bed.

When the two of them were finally alone. Camille took a seat opposite Hayley, still wearing that devil-may-care smile.

"You need to eat before taking your medicines. This porridge is not the yummiest thing you've ever tasted but it does wonder to low blood pressure, yours is at the lowest acceptable level" she filled the spoon with the shaking green material then moved it towards Hayley's mouth "it smells good for an awful-looking meal, doesn't it? Come on say ahhh"

But Hayley snapped her neck to the left, feeling her stomach convulsing around nothing.

"if you can't do it for yourself, do it at least for the poor thing growing in your womb"

Hayley's body rooted to her spot in shock the moment she heard Camille's words, a dull sciatic ache settled into her left leg, her jaw suddenly went slack, her eyes widened and she stared at the nurse in utmost consternation "No" shaking her head vigorously in disbelief before she repeated "No"

"It is not that complicated. You're … pregnant"

The news came like a bombshell, bringing her up short for a second.

Instinctively, Hayley opened her mouth then snapped it shut when a severe lightheadedness overcame her body like a dense coat, causing Camille to worry.

"Hey Hayley. Are you alight?" her hand had barely reached her shoulder, when she felt a force sending it backwards.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" roared the handmaid, practically scaring the daylight out of the nurse as she walloped the sheets beneath her.

Not knowing what to do, Camille raised her body upwards and found herself with no choice but to watch Hayley bouncing with fury. She couldn't come up with a convincing reason as to how this pregnancy would improve her life, or maybe she could.

"Hayl – Andrea, listen up." She sat back carefully on her chair.

"What do you want from me? Who the hell you are?" Hayley bawled, finally making eye-contact with Camille, her hands clamped tightly together in a palsy of rage.

"I'll tell you everything, but first you'll have to chill out and be quiet" Camille muttered, letting her hand graze the hem of Hayley's scrub "Damn it Andy, you have no idea how lucky you are and I'm so lucky to have met you too"

Again her words made no damn sense to Hayley whose face was transformed by a perplexed frown, brooding over a good reason not to strangle the woman before her.

"What?"

"I'm happy to hear you speak again. Considering this as an improvement" she put the bowl on her own lap and lifted the spoon forwards "Please eat"

"I'll not eat until you explain what you have on mind and how on the earth am I lucky. I was abused and –"words escaped her mid-sentence, horror-stricken. The last bit of light faded from her eyes until they were utterly dark and empty "I wanna die"

"Don't you dare say that" Camille hissed, burying the spoon into the bowl. She paused for a moment, lowering her voice a couple of octaves before she implored "I'm telling you that your life is about to become significantly better, and that's how you thank me, by wishing death? I know it may be hard to believe but I'm disposed to help and I have the means to do that. You're wasting a lifetime opportunity to become that Andrea again."

"I'll never be that girl again. Just look at me, he he …he ruined me" she gasped through hiccups, her tears stained her fragile milky skin as she showed the blue marks around her wrists.

"shhhhhh " Hayley felt a soft finger resting on her lips "I've been through worse trust me. But I didn't sit and cry, I wasn't given a comfy bed and a supportive therapist to cheer me up, I didn't have that luxury." She grasped her the handmaid's hands together and gave them a supporting squeeze, but Hayley was still skeptical "How can I trust you? How do you know my name?"

"I just know it. Rest assured, we've never met before. Actually I'm from New Orleans, you grew up in Chicago. There's someone who wants to help you. I don't know him in person, I only know that he's ready to do anything he can to get you out of here" Her words piqued the handmaid's interest, bringing her to sit up and wipe her tears "This baby is the key of your freedom. I know that you have suicidal thoughts, and I know that you don't want to keep it now, but you'll have a different opinion tomorrow when this rage inside of you melt away. Only then will you recover your common sense. But we don't have that much time to wait for that moment to come, you'll have to decide now "

Hayley looked into Camille's eyes, trying to puzzle something out. Again she couldn't find a good explanation as to why would she risk her life for her, what's the catch?

"And what do you get of all this?"

The nurse gave her a that's-my-girl nod, grinning to her in a way that seemed to make Hayley frown "A smart question indeed. Of course I'm not doing this because I've had enough of breathing, your freedom equals mine and don't ask me how"

"How?"

"You'll know it" replied the nurse after she gave her nose pinch.

a heavy dull sound*

The two women exchanged a dubious look when they heard the mighty thud. Camille dawned on her that Danielle might have been meandering through the hallway like she would always do. Unhesitatingly, she sprinted her way to the door and looked out of it furtively, Hayley watched the nurse close the door deftly when she realized the noise was coming from the works outside.

"I was making sure that everybody's gone, every day at this hour, the staff members have lunch downstairs. So don't worry, we're alone" assured Camille as she regained her seat.

"How will this get me out of here" with overt disgust, Hayley pointed to her belly.

"Now that you are pregnant, your priority is to take care of the baby. Make sure you stay pregnant at least till next month or beyond, so no stupid moves okay, no I-wanna-die tantrums."

"You want me to go back there?" the handmaid cut her off halfway, her wide-spread green eyes flared with disgust.

"You should stop cutting me out first. And yes of course, you'll go back home because you don't have a choice if you really want to break away from this shithole. Next month this day, you will have a meeting with the gynecologist for checkups like any pregnant woman. It's going to be on February the fourth at 9 a.m. February the fourth at 9 a.m. don't forget that"

"No I don't wanna go back there. This is insane." Hayley turned her face way as she reworded herself.

"He can't touch it. You're pregnant. the rule remember" Camille grabbed her chin and made her look her way.

"Well he breaks them all the time."

"He'll sure come to visit you and I'll take care of that. Now listen to me, on February 4th, you'll be heading to the regional hospital but you won't get there. Your car will be hijacked in the middle of nowhere. You have no idea the trouble your escape will get him into so it will basically be your revenge too."

Camille's plan was so overwhelming it took Hayley a few seconds to absorb each word. She didn't know if she was dreaming or not, but she let herself instructed willingly.

"I'll give you a sort of a bug, it will help track you easily. You won't carry it with you all the time just on that day okay, so I count on you to hide away from prying eyes. Think of a place where you can bury it, for example in the garden. Can you do that Andy?"

Lost in her own thoughts, Hayley remained unresponsive until she felt a pair of hands shaking her shoulders slightly "Hey, are you listening?" the absent-minded maid nodded hesitantly "Yes, I can do it"

Camille felt hope blooming inside of her heart after hearing the maid's approval and before she could realize it, she was hugging her so tight.

"Thank you so much!" enthused the nurse, her comforting hands rubbing Hayley's arms "I knew you wouldn't let that bastard destroy your life, you deserve much more than that"

The whole conversation took the tall on the exhausted handmaid whose eyelids were threatening to shut, her back sank into the mattress and she winced at the movement.

"You're still sore. I can't give you these pills on empty stomach"

"I wanna take a shower. Please take me to the bathroom" she winced again, her body rolled ungainly sideways to alleviate the pain that settled on her backside now.

"Gladly, I'll do it unless you're fed and medicated, please don't hate me but leniency is not one of my many virtues" she pointed the offensive spoon again in her direction, Hayley couldn't help but force her mouth apart and swallow the slimy liquid.

"That's the spirit"

 **Do review Honeydew !**


	17. Between Yesterday and Tomorrow

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written and might be the best so far. When I saw the number of reviews I received for chapter 16, there was literally no words that could describe the joy that I felt. Don't want to sound dramatic but I swear I felt like a champion. Thanks a bunch for making me feel so awesome. I wanted to show you my gratitude and make up for the slow updates by giving you this 5k chapter.**

The shadow of the intertwined tree branches fell on her bed like a spider web, bestowing a shuddery sensation of being held hostage. With the smallest move, the dark lines would expand predatorily at a serpentine pace across the cover, causing Hayley's body to grow as stiff as a lawn chair. To protect herself from the made-up threat, she crouched her body into a ball, lowering her head to the pitch blackness of under the sheets.

How long was she going to stay in this never-ending inkness ?

Somehow, the only answer that her mind liked to toss at her when her anxiety and suffer became more difficult to overcome was to part with life, once and for all. it was the only way to free herself from the burden of overthinking.

But there was a plan on-going and she promised commitment. How could she contemplate a future where she would be free with so little motivation to stay alive ?

Hayley was so scared and so done with her own existence and it scared her even more that she longed for something as grim as Death. Her various attempts to swat those gloomy thoughts away were unsuccessful as the memory of her ravishment kept coming back like a boomerang, rousing her angst beyond her ability to bear.

There wasn't an inch in the room that her eyes could settle on without having his loury face reproduced in her mind. The monster embedded himself in her head, her body and her subconscience like a spear through her.

Yes, she knew that he wasn't physicially there, but she could sense his ominous presence sieging her like a thorny fence. Even the bright moon that was meant to keep her company served only to create monster-like shadows.

 _He's not here, he's not here, he's not here._

She iterated, seized by a steadily escalating sense of foreboding when the beads of the cold sweat running down her back came across as mannish knuckles grazing her skin. Her mouth opened in a sort of a tacit scream, she wanted to shout for help but her voice was trapped somewhere far away in her throat.

 _I'm dying_

She mentally whimpered.

A crow cawed loudly, his cry carried itself languorously into the room. The wind screamed through every crevice it could find and she held her fingers over her ears in an attempt to block its escalating volume. She felt the threat, he was there watching her from the windows. The leaves fell on his face like a mask but his eyes remained unveiled. Suddenly the dark room was reduced to a pair of blue eyes, glaring up at her. Her hallucination was disturbingly vivid and not before long the handmaid burst into a screaming fit. Her cry lingered in the air for a moment, ripping the thick silence of the room.

A few seconds later, someone's hurried footsteps was tapping down the hallways.

Hayley's breath was still confined in her chest when the door opened and the room went alight. With sheer alertness in her eye, shr turned on her side and her scare ebbed a little at the sight of Camille's face.

« Don't tell me you hadn't slept a wink? » The nurse scooted to her bed.

Hayley darted her pouched eyes to her side before she shook her head in reply, her twitchy hands clenched the cover against her chest in a protective fashion.

« I thought one sleeping pill would do » She picked the discarded pillow from the floor and tucked it behind Hayley's back « what's wrong Hayley ? »

The handmaid remained silent, not seeing any point in talking. The sole point of her distress call was to have human company, regardless of who it was, not to exhaust herself by relating a nightmare she wanted so badly to forget. She propped her head against the headboard and took a deep intake of air. Camille felt like she was adressing a statue when her question was answered with a stony look. She installed herself onto the edge of the bed and rested a hand on the brunette's, who didn't appear remotely responsive to the empathic gesture.

« Do you want to talk ? » she asked, the maid's face remained deadpan though.

An expected, yet unwelcome silence fell over them and they both averted their gaze elsewhere, each trying to figure out a better way to express themselves to the other.

« Do you want me to leave ? » Camille finally had Hayley's bleary eyes directed towards her own through her damp lush lashes, pleading wordlessly with her not to leave. The nurse let out a commiserative sigh before she said « You shouldn't be afraid. Nobody can harm you as long as I'm here »

The maid's eyes lit with what could be interepreted as doubt . Her hand that had been relentlessly plucking lint from her sleeve was on her neck now, letting her nail-bitten fingers feel the bruised skin « I'm scared » she muttered in an overly flat tone.

« What can he possibly do worse than what he've already done ? Hayley if you survive this, you can pretty much survive anything »

« I just wanna sleep, please give me something » her voice pitched up, but still had the pallid, toneless quality of her face.

« You're pregnant. I can't give you another dose in less than two hours.»

« Please, I'm begging you » She importuned again but the stubborn nurse didn't oblige her.

« Help me take a shower then »

« you've already bathed earlier, you're not dirty » she tapped hand tapped apace on her lap when she added « Come on, lie down »

« but I feel filthy »

« why would you assume something like this ? »

« Because you're asking me to go back to someone I can barely keep myself from spewing when thinking about him let alone live with him under the same roof. You're asking me to give him the satisfaction of seeing me this broken »

« But you'll not give him that victory. Show him you're not as weak as he thinks you are. Blow his mind with your indifference » her words brought silent to the room once more. Hayley's gaze shifted saccadically to her hands, eyes primed to explode. Her displeasure was made known to Camille.

« Okay you want me to act like nothing happened for the sake of the plan and giving him the impression that I liked what he did to me »

« Whatever thoughts he has, he would realize the opposite after your escape. Revenge is a meal best served cold. Yours will be ice frosty »

« Do you really think he gives a damn about me or the baby. If i go, they'll bring another maid and it's problem solved for them » and she pulled her feet up to her chest.

« look » Camille's voice pitched down to a low register « It's rumored that families which were blessed with babies can trade their handmaids. There are countries where it is illegal to have a surrogate like in the middle east and some parts in Africa. People there would pay colossal amount of money to acquire someone like you. Can you imagine yourself shipped to the other side of the globe. Hayley It's now or never. You must run away when you still have someone speaking your own language offering you help »

The bit of news was met by sheer and utter bafflement from the handmaid and she felt the butterflies in her stomach growing into a swarm of bees. She pressed two fingers to each side of her head to control the needling pain that flared behind her ears.

« I can't even think. My headache is crippling my hindsight»

« just lie your head down, I think I have an idea in how to ease your strain»

Hayley rested her head on the nurse's lap, her hands were tucked under her armpits and she exhaled intermettitently in effort to heat herself up.

When Camille began to trace the line of the sleek texture of her hair with her fingers, she felt the tension loosening slowly soon thereafter.

«Think about a hill adorned with a blanket of fresh daisies, the air sweeps playfully your beautiful hair up and down in a tidal motion, the sun kisses your skin … » Camille bit her tongue as soon as she said the words.

How stupid and unthoughtful of her to use the word « kiss » and « skin » in one sentence while comforting a rape victim.

She lowered her gaze to Hayley who didn't seem to take notice before she questioned « Ever been to the countryside Hayley ? »

« Why do you like to call me by that ugly name when you know my real one » the maid croaked the words, shifting her head a few inch upwards.

« You're right in fact. But it's not that ugly as it turns, I mean compared to Camille. At least when people hear your name being called they wouldn't think of a chubby pear-shaped old french lady coming by » she chuckled at her own supposedly funny statement then added « You know. I came to this centre under the false impression that this new job will help to reconnect me with my old identify and perhaps recover from the traumatic experience my days in the shadowland left on me. But I realize that I couldn't undo the past, not because I lacked willpower, it was just outside my human faculties. We simply can't erase the past and start over. It's a myth. There's no such a thing like wiping the slate clean. Putting a new leaf on top of an old one is not what I would call a new beginning but rather a new chapter and there's no sequel standing alone." she paused for a moment then resumed « Once in a startless night like this one, I dug a very deep hole and buried my past away. I realized shortly that I've killed my future that way, so I undug it, and it erupted like a hot burning geyser. The heat wasn't something I could get myself used to but my body figured out a way to accomodate itself with the boiling temperature. With time, the volcanic fire ebbed down to a small flare, then eventually turned into ashes. I learnt how to embrace my pain and make it a part of me, It was a tough challenge. And when my past and I grew familiar with each other. I felt safe and I was shocked when I woke up one day with this unforeseeable curiosity about the future, I thought I lost any interest in tomorrow but I proved myself wrong. Andrea, You owe me an apology for asking you to simply move on. That was so selfish of me and I don't really feel proud of myself right now. Just like me, you are entitled to have time to yourself to move on and I will not take that away from you »

The nurse stared at the wall and nodded « I'm so sorry »

Nothing came out of Hayley's mouth except for a breathless huff.

Camille craned down to see her and was surprised to find out that she had slept throughout her monlogue like a baby. The drugs finally started to take effect.

Slowly and without making a sound, Camille began to withdraw herself, making her best attempt not to disturb her sleep. She slid the pillow beneath her head with a quick move before it sagged onto the mattress, put the duvet over her body then skulked her way to the door.

« Don't go please » a hoarse drownsy voice sprung from behind, causing her to pivot on her heels.

Hayley rolled over to the edge of the bed before she added in a pleading tone « This bed accommodates two people »

Seeing that she was in desperate need for company, Camille couldn't help but bow to the request.

* * *

Klaus literally tore himself from the bed that morning. His day kicked out with a cascading waterfall that made the ride to work virtually impossible. Tyler had to take another road, albeit bumby, to avoid the pond-sized puddles. After a few minutes, the Marcedes screeched to a stop, Klaus stepped a foot out on the earthy ground and it slightly sunk into the muddy puddle, forcing him to draw it back into the confined space of the car.

« Damn it » he uttered querulously.

Tyler jumped out of the car with an umbrella in hand and a wooden board in the other to open the door for his lord then placed the plank as a bridge so his master could cross the massive puddle without ruining his fancy-looking shoes.

« Thank you. But why do I feel that my pre madonnic sister made it a prerequisite to carry this plank, though I admit it's life-saving for someone who's incapable of striding out naturally » he set his foot down and got out of the car.

« No Actually it's Lady Katherine » Tyler repressed a smile when his master rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

It was so foggy outside, Klaus couldn't even see the top of the building. They both sloshed to the entrance through the bone-shilling rain that pounded the umbrella so hard, reducing their sight range to a few meters.

« My lord, I heard the government is trying to fix the recent blockage of the drain network »

« By peeling off the pavement ? how ingenious » He took the umbrella from the driver and walked through the revolving door.

The warmth of the reception was delightful. Klaus glanced at his shoes that were covered with a sheen of droplets before he started to rub each one against the back of his calves.

Unpolished shoes, unpolished manners, his mother would say.

Time was running out. He had wasted two minutes in the elevator, then another couple with his secretary. The poor thing was inundated with calls from people complaining about her Boss's inability to answer his phone. According to her report, there were four important clients that stopped by his office in his absence.

« You fix an appointment with Mr. Heriels. Make it any day in the afternoon. As for the others, I'll handle it myself »

« Yes. Sir » she nodded in affirmation.

He pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. Somehow when he tried to push it open, it moved stiffly as if something was blocking it from the inside

« what the hell ! » he screeched his annoyance when the couldn't push any further.

« Something wrong sir?»

« I don't know » He stepped sideways into the room, and immediately caught the whiff of the lavender-smelling perfume that filled the air. Klaus braced to see a plant pot. He barely tilted his head to find out the hindering object when a powerful splinterning squeal tore into the room like a bang, causing him to bounce on his toes.

« What the hell ! What ? Aurora ? » his scowling expression morphed into shock.

« SURPRIIIIIIIISE » rhapsodized the redhead while she clapped her hands in a swelling frenzy of excitement. « Have I scared you ? I'd be disappointed if I haven't I mean look at you » she jabbed through giggles.

« You and that secretary set me up » he slammed the door shut with the back of heels, still disoriented by her presence. Aurora threw her hands over his shoulder, forcing him to get a load of her prominent cleavage.

« Are you going to fire her for letting me in Mr. Mikaelson ? » she asked in an overly sweet saccharine voice, her fingers brushing down the length of his blue satin tie, But Klaus reacted to her sultry look with an unexpectedly serious one.

« Yes. Probably sue her for giving away the spare keys so easily » his eyes burnt like headlights.

« No I think she deserves a raise. I spent like ten minutes convincing her that I was your girlfriend but she kept explaining that you wouldn't allow a fly into your office and that giving me the key would be the end of her. What kind of person you are? Every boss has the right to be bossy, but you seemed to abuse the privilege. So I had to show her our hot Jacuzzi album on my phone. She blushed like a prude, isn't she cute ? » He realized he couldn't act indifferent any longer when her hands began to caress his linen-clad chest. The redhead looked perfect like a sculpture in motion in her form-fitting attire. She had outfitted herself in a red pencil skirt that ended with a five inch slit, a black open-chested turtleneck shirt and she completed the look with a pair of fuck-me-right now beige pumps.

« You know that my brother could have seen you. You used to scold me for my indiscretion »

« It doesn't matter anymore. My brother knows about me and you. Yesterday he barged into my room, screaming like a bear with a sore head. He threatened to lock me away if I ever meet you again. Somebody filled him in with our little encouter in Jezebel »

« and what did you do »

« I was pledged to cut ties with you and here I am keeping my promise like I was supposed to »

He wrapped his arms around her lithe waist, a coy smile stamped on his face, and let his hand graze the swell of her hips.

« You wanna drink something ? »

« Yes I'm so thirsty, I need something to dampen my dry throat » she pushed a knee between his legs, a strangled gasp escaped his mouth. However wantonly she acted, Aurora had that dallop of infantile innocence from the days they first met. She was a fragile virgin whom he turned into a pure lecherous tease. There used to be a time when she was his salvation. Her lovesome nature was something he couldn't get from his ex so he made her his rebound girl and she saw in him a man she could learn a lot from. Now assessing his impact on her throughout the years, Klaus acknowleged that he corrupted the De Martel Lady in the same wicked way as Mrs. Pierce did to him.

« I know It's next week but I won't be here then so I came up to give you your birthday present. Happy birthday Nick » she dipped her hand into the open slit of her shirt and pulled out an envelope.

« What's that ? »

« Something you don't deserve because you've been a dick to me. You won't open it before I walk out of that door » He felt her pointed finger poked into his chest while she enjoyed the perplexed look on his face.

« I can't give you my word. I want to see what's inside now »

He reached for it but she shoved it back into her low cut slit and slid from under his arm but Klaus wasn't willing to let her go

« Ah Ah not so soon » He tackled the end of her shirt with his strong hand and pulled it up in a fast move until her black lacy bra was revealed, the envelope slipped eventually down onto the floor.

« You will ruin the surprise » Aurora squirmed in a moanish voice when his hands seized her hips, causing her lower back to hit the edge of his office. Her full breasts bounced perkily and her nipples stood out like pennies from the flimsy materiel when she began to writh beneath him. Klaus leered one more time at her generous bosom then he withdrew himself from her to pick the envelope from the floor.

« You know what, come with me » He slid the thin package into his pocket and guided her away to the deepest part of the room.

« Where are we going ? »

« To the vault » he answered curtly before he shoved the amused redhead like a rag doll into the padded chamber. There was nothing inside but a big safe built into a wall and a framed painting.

« You couldn't even wait for my departure to do that» she watched him place the envelope into the safe, not detaching his eyes from her artichoke ones « I brought you here so nobody can hear us » he dialed the combination lock.

« It's your Canadian passport. Happy ? »

Klaus gawped, first at her, then at the safe, his eyes carried a mixture of shock and barely contained joy. Before even processing what she said, he found himself unlocking the safe again and tearing the envelope open. He instantly began to flip through the brand new passport, browsing every part of it like a myope.

« Don't you believe me ? »

« Who's Alexander Kors ? » he cut her out.

« An ungrateful, thankless brat who should probably open the goddamn door because It's bloody hot here »

Klaus checked out the precious document in his hand once more, a sense of relief and aliveness surged through his body, like he was a plant and someone had just watered it. He diverted his attention to Aurora and said in an triumphant voice « We made it ! did you get yours too ? »

« Yes I did. May I introduce you to miss Ruby Cruize » she practiced a sensual stroll towards him until her lips were connected to his. Klaus returned the kiss passionately, feeling her warmth seeping into his body like a solid fire « I love you » he muttered through nibbling kisses that were now going up and down her slender neck. He meant every word. His mind couldn't find a more fitting way to express his grattitude at that moment and he knew she deserved to hear those sweet words. Aurora felt her excitement build up to a feverish daze when he un-clasped her bra with expert skill and her mounds bounced free from their confinement. She undilated her hips, allowing him better access to her tits that he eagerly began to suckle and kiss to the tune of her labored breathing while he kneaded greedily the surrounding flesh with his hand.

« I bloody love you too Nick … » she moaned near his earlobe, goading him to take a greedier intake of her nipple and her entire areola disappeared into his mouth. For a few seconds, she pressed between two walls and he crouched over her , Klaus continued to nibble alternately at the downy skin till her buds took the color of berries.

 _Please don't, please._

A faint voice erupted in his mind out of nowhere.

Like an overheated blender whirring in a mad classer and someone had suddenly pulled its plug, Klaus' body came to an abrupt halt. He slowly loosened his weight on her and lifted his head from her breasts. He was gawking in her direction, perplex plowed his brows, then blinked his eyes to refocus when he realized that he had ruined the moment.

« What's wrong with you ? » Aurora edged closer to him and cupped his face with her hands.

That question again.

« Why does everybody assume that there's something wrong with me ? » his words came out small and chocked.

« When did I say something like this ? »

Aurora couldn't understand how their making-out escalated to the beginning of an argument. He threaded a head through his hair then repositioned his hand to where it was nestled, behind her back.

« It's nothing Hayl... » he fell silent, Aurora noticed the change in his expression « ..ylook at me sweetheart» the words came in a jumbled rush to cover up the slip of the tongue. He knew he screwed up. He was doomed.

« Are you hiding something frfrom me ? » she wondered, he blenched, nearly gasped.

« Absolutely not. I'm sorry that I killed the mood » slowly, he lowered his head to kiss her but she backed away, a pout surfaced her lips « Yes you butchered it and it's not a kiss that will bring it back »

« Those nipples look steel hard though » his hand slid from under he skirt and let his thumb brush the texture of the little lacy undergarment « You're dripping »

« And you're blaffing » she distangled herself from him and charged away after she clasped her bra back, Klaus grabbed her elbow just as she approached the door « Hey let's move forward from this OK »

« Who you think you are Klaus Mikaelson by turning me down, twice. Last time you were nervous, what is your excuse now ? » she blew a fuse.

« I didn't turn you down I was just .. »

« Distracted. That's the word I bet. Now that you got your passport, I guess I've outstayed my welcome so don't you act like you want me to stay when you don't » When she was done giving him a tongue lashing, the Lady stormed out, cursing her way out of the office. Klaus was about to catch her up and force her to return then figured it was a waste of time. She was right.

« Fuck ! » he cursed under his breath.

* * *

Her brown hair was breaded into a neat tress of three strands, paired with her black uniforms, Hayley looked like a little girl on her first day at school. Thanks to Camille, who helped her out with everything she needed, she was tidy and clean. The short slumb she had gotten did nothing to rid her bleary eyes of the sandy sensation of sleep, she needed at least a three month reprieve to counterbalance the accumulated exhaustion from the past couple of days.

The two women sat on the bed in silence until the nurse decided to speak « I put the spy bug inside your hair tie. You know where to hide when you arrive home »

« Yes I know. Thank you » Hayley said blandly.

« Thank me by not getting yourself into any unecessary trouble. Your master is on his way to here »

« I know » already feeling her presence being invaded by the thought of his coming. She ushered her eyes shut then drew in a deep breath.

« It's going to be alright » Said camille in an uplifting tone, almost earning a smile from the handmaid.

The door knocked, too soon than Hayley was expecting. It was Aunt Bree.

« Demi, could you please escort Miss Offnick to the reception. Her master is already waiting for her down » the old nurse announced curtly then left.

Camille could sense the apprehension of the maid rising like the mercury in a thermometer.

« Come on let's go Andy » she extended her hand to her and the maid grabbed it reluctantly. From her room to the end of the hallway, Hayley plodded her way with unsteady steps. When she reached the stairs, Camille offered her hand for support and helped her down each step.

« it's alright. I'll take care of it » a rich voice of a male spoke up, Hayley expected an English accent but the one she heard was as American as cherry pies.

Between the bastard who bought her and the one who ravished her, Hayley would kill the two but she might give a second chance to Elijah, who was actually standing right before her now with a fixed expression. He rushed to her, taking the steps two a time.

« Don't trouble yourself my lord. We're only few steps away » But Elijah ignored Camille and slipped his hand under the handmaid's elbow so she could brace herself on it « How are you Hayley ? »

« Better » She replied, maintaining minimal eye contact with him. She hated when one of those nobles got so close to her.

« Good luck Miss Hayley » Camille waved a good-bye to her when the brunette stepped out of the front door. Hayley didn't turn around, because a part of her wanted to sprint back in and launch herself into the nurse's arms.

The sky was grey and cloudy, the rain falling rapidly to the ground, making a pattering sound on the marble floor. Hayley's body shivered from the cold, crispy wind that ripped through the thin fabric of her garb. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep her body warm.

« Where is your coat ? » The lord questioned. Hayley honestly had no clue. All she remembered was the cocktail dress she borrowed from Sophie and it was the last thing she wore. She looked at him replying « I don't know my lord»

« You'll have to run if you don't wish to soak yourself »

Together, they darted to the driveway with long-legged strides. Elijah used his coat to shield himself and her from the thick raindrops until they got into the car. Unthinkingly, Hayley increased her personal space by positioning herself far away from him then anchored her gaze on the window, dismissing his presence altogether.

« Heading home My lord ? » the driver asked.

« Yes Jack ».

Hayley thought she heard this voice, and this name thousand of times before. Without premeditation, she squinted furtively at the scruff of the man sitting in front of her. He had naturally wavy raven locks tucked behind his ears that could only be attributed in her mind to one sole person. Though the familiar hairstyle could be misleading but not the arrow shaped scar beneath his right earlobe. She looked up to the rear view mirror and saw his pair of smokey eyes glowering at her.

Jackson.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Jackson, her boyfriend, the man she thought he died after the bombing, was sitting in the same car as her in flesh and blood. If this was a dream, she hoped that she would never wake up.

Hayley didn't know how to react. Making any visible reaction could lead to the end of them both. So she sat there meekly, chewing on her buttom lip.

Not in her wildest dreams had she ever thought she would see him again.

Camille was right. There's no point in seeing everything pitch black when tomorrow has not yet arrived. Maybe there's hope after all.

 **Review :D**


	18. Starting point

**Hello honeydew. I received your reviews and they were quite interesting. Some of you are asking if Jackson's coming is going to be of any advantage to Hayley's plan or not, and whether there'll be any klayley scenes ? this chapter won't answer the first question, but there's a klayley scene for you *. I hope you will it and if you do, do please share it in the review section**.

The ride was smooth and devoid of any speaking. Hayley sat like a rock, not feeling her legs anymore under the amount of pressure that had been inflicted by Jackson's presence. Not two minutes earlier, she felt a spur of happiness that jolted her out of her grim thoughts only to have been spoiled by this yapping voice in the back of her mind telling her that her plan was at stakes for some reason she couldn't put her finger on. Hayley turned her head slightly to the driver's seat and she felt a pair of strong eyes borne onto her. Wouldn't it be the right thing to ignore him ? She mustered her courage and risked a peek at the lord she was seated next to. He was watching her with a look that told nothing.

Had he noticed something ? Sure he had.

Hayley cursed herself, for now she had to work more on hiding her strains, and titled her head to the window, making pretense of indifference.

Her boyfriend's eyes were glued to the road. Every now and then, she would glance up at the rear view mirror, wishing to meet his eyes but he never looked up from the windscreen. As a matter of fact, Hayley marvelled at his ability to stay in character, for she knew he wasn't good at putting on a pretense. She also knew that Jackson should knew better than to get himself caught exchanging glances with her under Elijah's nose, ad the smallest mistake could let loose a maelstrom of trouble.

The car stopped at a pharmacy. Elijah gave his driver money and what it looked like a prescription while saying « You can keep the rest ». Jackson nodded obediently then got out of the car.

Hayley took the opportunity to give his departing back a brief once-over. She wouldn't waste a chance to glance at him whenever the lord's eyes diverted from her, as if it was on reflex. She just missed the familiarity of looking at someone she didn't hate.

« Hayley, are you alright ? » Elijah's question came out of thin air.

« I'm fine. Just a bit tired »

« Alright. Since we don't have much time to speak in privacy, I want to make sure it's settled now before Jackson's return » his voice had a trace of edge to it and she could see the muscles of his jaw bunched up, causing her to worry.

« you have all my attention .. Lord Elijah »

Does he know about Jackson ? The plan was exposed already ? Her paranoia was searing forward.

« I know that you saw me at Jezebel with another woman just like I saw you drinking with my brother » he paused to see her reaction, she was in a stew and it was visible to his eyes « and you know as well that I'm a married man. Regardless of what you might think of me, I do love my wife. What happened there was a mistake and I truly regret it. »

He focused for a moment and without looking at her he shot back « To put it another way, this little secret should never be disclose to anyone. Don't take it as a threat , but rather as a friendly request. You're carrying my child after all, so we're technically family. »

Family ? Did he just refer to her as family ?

Hayley's lips screwed into scorn, her face settled on a hard look « I wasn't going to tell anyone so let me put your worry to rest My lord.»

« Perfect »

With that, Elijah reclined on his seat and settled his gaze on his wristwatch. Hayley, on the other hand, was chewing over his words. The fool had just given her the most proper way to get back with him.

Leaving a payback letter as a souvenir somewhere in Katherine's room on the very day of her escape couldn't be any better way for revenge. She found herself smirking at the devilish thought. How has she become this evil ? probably the lords' influence.

* * *

Just in the last minute, he ditched the task of fetching the handmaid from hospital, leaving his brother to pick up the slack as usual. He was a coward. He knew it just like he knew that coming to this place meant that his life was going south, again.

« Mr Mikaelson. It's your turn » The nurse called out from behind the counter.

Klaus pushed himself up on his feet and started to make his way to the consulting room. Sure this had not been the first time he was in therapy, but it felt likewise. When he opened the door, his eyes fell on the leather chaise longue that stood in the middle of the room. He remembered sitting there for long hours sometime in the past.

« Good morning Mr. Mikaelson » the shrink beckoned to the chair before her desk.

« Good morning Dr. Fenneck »

She was a sloe-eyed woman in her late fifties who could have passed for much younger without her thick glasses on. At a very desperate time in his life, Klaus couldn't find a better person to disburden his opressive secrets to other than a therapist. He chose Dr Fenneck instead of the ones Rebekah recommended him to for proximity reason. Her practice was tucked far away from the city and he was the type to enjoy privacy. He cared less about her name or gender, but she didn't disappoint as luck would have it.

The lord lodged himself on the chair as she opened her note.

« How are you doing after all these years, two years to be more specefic. Are you better ? » with a benign smile crossing her face, she inquired.

« I wouldn't be here if I were but thanks for asking Doctor ».

« How about we start from two years ago. How is your relationship with your father ? the man you said you hate with a seething passion ? »

« It was a good thing he died before I made the mistake of killing him myself. I'd forgotten about that old man until I read the will he left. A part of me thought he was going to give me a decent part of his fortune, I was his son after all, but he slapped me instead with the information that I was someone else's. The scumbag didn't leave me nickel. Do forgive my language » he aplogized as he inspected his fingernails.

« It's alright. What about your love life ? » she scouted her notepad before she added « Katherine »

« A lot of people asking me this question, thinking that I'm still her puppy. I spent the past two years jumping from one bed to another, dancing in the tune of the greatest Dj's of the town every single night, drinking myself into stupor till I passed out. Then one day I retired. I have a handmaid now » His facial features hardened as he swang his stare to his therapist who'd been taking notes. « And that's when things got worse »

« A handmaid » she repeated in confirmation before she placed her pen on her side and gave him her full attention.

« You don't like to be a father »

« No it was for my brother. The disappointing will stated that my 12 million share would be devided among my siblings unless I give my brother and his wife, who is Katherine by the way, the child they're so desperate for, given the fact that I'm the only fertile member of this family. I was left with no other choice but to oblige »

« Don't want to be judgemental but your family is cruel.» she adjusted her glasses and asked « Is this what bothers you Mr. Mikaelson ? being forced to have a handmaid ? »

« I came here for advice Doctor Fenneck »

« Call me Pam. You want me to advise you about what exactly ? » She looked into his eyes and she could tell he was having trouble expressing himself. She motioned with her hand to the chaise longue, offering « Do you prefer to lie down? » and he answered with a head shake « No I'm okay here. Thanks »

Klaus set his hands onto his hips and lowered his gaze, allowing silence to sneak into the room for a moment before he said « Lately, I've been so nervous, so hacked off. I was convinced it was the faults of others, that the circumstances made me this so _fucked_ up.. urm Sorry again » The doctor gave him a carry-on look and he resumed « I used to love my job. Now I couldn't even get back to work, I had a status there but It seemed that I lost the zeal of life. Alcohol and sleeping pills are what helps me find sleep at night, without them I become an insomniac. After searching on the net, I found a lot about this mental state. I think I'm on the verge of depression.»

« Still you haven't told me the reason why you're here. What is that you want me to advise you about ?»

« There is this woman. I find her quite … distracting. I can't stop thinking about her » he pinched the bridge of his nose and scoffed derisively at his own words « it's rediculous … »

« Being in love is never rediculous »

« Love is not the word that I would use to describe what I feel for her. I'd say lust. I only think about sex when she's around, which strikes me as quite creepy. Our relationship, if we could qualify it as one , started off on the wrong foot. But things could have gone less awry if she hadn't betrayed me right when I was going to make right for her. I didn't take it well, so I punished her, and it went out of hands. I was caught in the heat of the moment as if I was possessed by some sort of a dark spirit. Then I realized I did something terrible which I unfortunately and against any common sense revelled at. » his discourse was clipped. The therapist could see the tips of his ears redenning with discomfort, but that didn't prevent her from disconcerting him with another question.

« What did you enjoy exactly ? » He let out a pent-up sigh, before he said with quite intensity « Violence »

« Care to be more specific »

« I channelled my anger and stress into a fit that would only subside once I made her completely mine. I still don't get where the sexual frustration came from, I've never been short of attention from the opposite sex… My mind was shut out and all I could remember was her naked body … beneath me, and I was … taking her like a bloody animal, like she was a cheap blow-up doll » his tone was tinged with shame, he couldn't bring himself to look up, knowing if he made eye-contact the doctor's stripping eyes might break him down.

« and the pangs of conscience are eating you up now » she commented with a matter-of-fact tone.

« Terribly. This guilt trip should end before I do it myself and it won't be pretty »

« You know. It's an infliction » Dr. Fenneck wrote down a few lines while saying, her eyes still glued to her note « a thrilling fantasy ». Klaus' brows arched on sheer instinct. He words weren't exactly what the lord expected to hear from her.

« Sex has violent undertones just like violence has sexual undertones. The male since the dawn of time resorted to violence to access the means of survival, like food, water and sex. It hasn't changed that much in nowadays. But this does not excuse violence as an invariable natural structure. We're no more cave dwellers and we went past the 'survival for the fittest' mentality moons ago. Sexual violence is a deviation and it must be inhibited. You used words like 'animal ' and 'creepy ' and 'dark ' to describe your actions which means that you know you have strong appetites for things you find abhorrent, yet you couldn't undermine the sex drive. You also said that you could easily find women ready to give you want you. But they wouldn't satisfy you, would they ? » Klaus didn't say a word, he just listened and nodded, urging her to continue « That's because it's not sex that you crave, it's power. You want to be in control. You couldn't achieve it with someone your own size, so you exert it over a defenseless handmaid. Next to here, you feel all-powerful and her denying you that power is seen as offensive, deserving retaliation. That's how it ended up with carnal abuse. » She finished with a cryptic smile, unmatching her nomal stoic features.

« I recommend you steer clear from her for now and work more on how to forgive yourself instead of seaking her forgiveness »

As much as he knew she was right, Klaus felt anger flowing through him for the way she laid him bare with her pedantic analysis like she could read minds.

« How did you know she was my handmaid ? »

A smile dangled on the corner of her lips as she said « You haven't done something like this to Katherine, the woman you to all intents and purposes hated as much as you wanted. Not because you wouldn't, but because you were incapable of it for dominance issues. She was strong and she managed to strip a strong man as yourself of control for so long a time that you felt the need to use a handmaid as a way to recover that privilege you were robbed of »

She was so right and it vexed Klaus to no end. He hated being read like a book, though it wasn't his main concern at that time.

« You once said that you vent through painting. I want you to communicate your regret using your brush and canvas. Focus on how to maintain your impulses under control. As for insomnia, I'll prescribe you more sleeping pills »

There was nothing left to be shared. Klaus got the advice he came for and he braced himself to stand up when Dr. Fenneck added « I'm your doctor, but I'm also a woman. Sometimes subjectivity isn't so subjective. I just want you to know that as a woman and a human being, I would so hate to be near someone who had hurt me physically. So give her the personal space she needs, because she needs it so much, that would allow both of you an equal degree of security »

« Thank you doctor » he nodded passively.

The doctor's interpretation of his state was so spot on for someone who didn't know the other half of the story and Klaus was glad he talked to her, though deep down he was convinced that this session wouldn't make any change. Dr. Fenneck didn't know Hayley was pregnant of him and would almost certainly attempt to hurt herself and the baby out of desperation, which wouldn't sit well with his plan. She didn't know that his guilt was hindering his advance in his relationship with Aurora, the only link left between him and his little brother. She didn't know that he lied when he said that sex was the only thing he thought of when he was with the handmaid. She was much more than that and he resented that he couldn't convey it to anyone, even to himself.

* * *

Everything looked different, from the furniture to the duvet, even the wallpaper was now a silky victorian print featuring life-like flowers in different sizes. Hayley Inventoried the chamber without moving her head, wondering what was behind all this.

« I hope you liked your new room. Pretty isn't it » said Katherine with an uncharacteristic smile.

It was pretty indeed, pretty weird. She left the house for two days and came back to find Jackson driving her home and a surprisingly kind version of Katherine escorting her to a luxury room. Still on her first month of pregnancy and they were all acting so hyped up, what kind of hypocrisy was that ?

When she didn't receive any response from the handmaid, Katherine opened the door and ambled away. « Feel free to change. I bought you new jammies »

Hayley was glad she was finally alone. The Mikaelsons received her with flowers and hugs. A welcome that came across so unnaturally endearing at which point she felt she felt she was being made fun of.

Once she heard the click of the door being shut, she whipped to the window. Her eyes scouted the area in search for her man. It bugged her that she didn't get to talk to Jackson, which would have been a bold move, but her ears longed for his voice. Her mind was so wrapped up in him that she didn't felt the time passing and she had almost forgotten about the bug stuffed in her hair tie. Camille warned her about dilly-dallying, she had better sneaked into the garden and bury it away before the sun went down.

* * *

His phone hadn't rung for hours and he wondered if it was possible that he hadn't received any calls from anyone for the entire day. When he checked his phone, he found three missing calls and a message. As usual, he'd put it on silent mode and had completely forgotten about it. Though a part of him expected to find something from Aurora, he knew the redhead wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon. So he decided to make the first step to reconciliation and text her a sweet apology.

When he was done typing the message, Klaus took a long puff on his cigarette and opened the door. The sound of his siblings chit-chatting could be heard down the hall. He moved his head in both direction before he sidled up the stairs two steps at a time, carefully not to be seen smoking by the martha, the eyes and ears of his mother. As he made his way to his chamber, the little stream of light coming from the ajar door of Hayley' caused him to slow his steps. Her room was now on the same floor as his at his mother's behest. A decision that might not end up so well for both them but who was he to object to his mommy dearest's orders. He made a few steps towards the door and slightly pushed it, revealing more of the patterned floor.

« who's there ? » a small voice spoke.

Realizing that he was treading on dangerous ground, Klaus heaved a self-collecting sigh then backtracked. He should follow his therapist's advice and give the handmaid the space she needed to heal. As he was about to leave, a sharp hiss escaped his mouth when the flame of his cigarette reached its end and burnt his fingers beyond repair, inescapably giving away his presence. Shortly afterwards, the door was shoved wide open, bringing into view the handmaid who watched his grimacing pained face with her wide eyes. At first he didn't want to look up, his eyes found comfort in the floor below him, unable to meet with hers.

Hayley's hand clamped tightly around the door handle, her veins bulged underneath her skin.

Can't he wait until the next morning to invade her personal space?

« Sorry, I had no idea it was your room. » he lied, looking at everything but her.

Much too revolted by the proximity, the brunette could feel her bacon-and-eggs lunch roiled in her belly. She clenched her hands together to prevent herself from shaking. Klaus was actuely aware of her discomfort, yet instead of backing off, he stepped a foot into the room. His body was too close to hers, without meaning to, causing her heart to race, fighting for its life to keep beating. The flashbacks began to occur in sheer details like they were happening now in her mind. Klaus had the same images playing through his head against himself too. They finally made eye contact for a brief time, eyes sharing the prospect of that night which loomed over them like dark clouds.

The handmaid's face was drained of color, her luckluster eyes fell blankly on the floor like he was invisible to her. Fearing her nausea would result in vomiting, she brought a hand onto her stomach and said « good night then » making an effort to look composed but the vibration in her voice told him she was on the brink of a meltdown. After having wished him a good night, she expected the lord to draw back his foot that was blocking the door but he didn't move an inch.

The wise voice in him told him to leave, but wiseness had never been his strong suit. He needed to fix the train wreck he created, or at least attempt to.

« Can I come in for a minute ? I need to talk to you »

She wasn't sure if she was more shocked by his request or by the way he asked for her permission like a gentleman; another novelty added to the Mikaelsons' post-pregnancy record. She sneered.

The handmaid moved out of his way reluctantly and closed the door slowly until it was half shut. He strolled past her and gave the room a brief once over before he turned around. Hayley's hand was still on the door knob behind her, which seemed to be the only thing supporting her body now. When their eyes met again, Klaus felt he was held hostage by her empty glare, a look that could curdle water quite frankly. Her face gave no emotion but contempt. Seeing she was disquieted by their tete-à-tete, he cleared his throat and began « You can sit down. My intentions are only to see if you're doing well after … the accident »

Accident ? He cannot be serious ?

« I'm fine » she uttered with a hollow voice before she closed the door entirely.

This should be the part where he should apologize, as simple as that, but his mouth disobeyed him « It was an inevitable punishment gone bad. It's good though to hear you're fine »

She couldn't believe those were the best words he found to justify what he had done to her. Her lips twitched into a smirk and her hands contorted into bawled fists. She wanted to slap him. No. Actually she wanted to beat the hell out of him like crazy.

The handmaid wrapped her eyes around herself, as if she was searching for something to hit him with before she said « And who's to blame for all this ? huh ? »

Klaus was at a loss of words. What happened to the man who always had such a way with his words ? Shame rendered him completely inarticulate.

« You know I …. » her voice cracked and she was choking on her breath, her hand flew to her mouth to cover her sob, a single tear burnt its path down her cheek. Klaus wished he was someone she could throw herself into his arm and cry her heart out. But he couldn't be her comforter and ravisher at the same time.

Quickly, she rubbed a hand over her face to hide her tears. She cursed him for making her like this ….broken and weepy like a damsel in distress.

« I'm deeply sorry for my aggressive behavior. I could have delt with it in a civilized way »

Her eyes were still looking at him with a strangled expression as she wiped her cheeks intermittently. Silence was the only acceptable answer from her, because words could no more accurately express her hate and hurt.

Klaus decided his visit was overdue and that there was nothing he could have said or done that would have led to her not sobbing. When she was no more glaring at him, he pulled out an envelope from his pocket and placed it on her bed before he took leave quickly.

« Good night Hayley »

She moved sideways, allowing him access to the door. He was gone, but she was still trembeling and without her hand on the wall to keep her balanced, her body would have collapsed under he weight. It appeared that the more time passed after her rape, the more her anger built up. She stomped her way to her bed, shouting inarticulate curses between her teeth. Her neck was soaked with sweat. She freed her hair from the elastic hair tie then wrapped it around her wrist and as she was about to fling herself onto the mattress, her eyes spotted the envelope.

What was that ? Before she knew it, her hand scrunched it up then threw it away with all her might. Whoever advised him to spew his remonse on a letter and send it to her didn't know who was Andrea Labonair.

Her eyes glared at the discarded paper on the floor, hardly interested in its content, before she tucked herself into the bed. The knowledge that her rapist was sleeping two rooms away from her diminished her chances to find sleep to next to nothing. Soon after, her deep emotions began to stir with no other outlet but through her silent sobs. She was tired of crying herself to sleep every night. She hated to admit it but her old room, however dampish and cold, was better than this one as it was close to the secret outlet and had a window opening into Tyler's hut, and probably Jackson's.

As the night worn on, Hayley's tears dried on her flushed cheeks and she finally closed her eyes. The fragments of her busy day slid before her eyes, starting from Camille's instructions, Jackson's arrival, Elijah calling her family, The Mikaelsons' welcome-ish party and finally Klaus, the rotten cherry on top of the disappointing sundae. She flipped on her side, tossed and turns for a few minutes until she figured that sleep wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Her mind was too active to be in a drowsy state. Besides, the room felt unpleasantly hot, or maybe it was her anger burning her insides. She sat up and divested herself of her shirt then marched to her closet to fetch something lighter. As she opened the door, her eyes unwillingly strayed to the cast-off piece of paper that was lying lonely behind the chair, begging to be read. She hesitated for a moment before she let her curiosty get the best of her and picked the envelope from the floor.

Klaus couldn't find sleep either. His head was spinning and the back of his neck prickled as if he was lying on a bed of thorns. Everytime he closed his eyes, his nightmares solidified. While drawing and sleeping pills proved useless, he sought solace in his whiskey bottle. It calmed him quite a bit until his headache flared up again like a wayward flame and he found himself taking another pill.

As he lied there, staring at the ceiling in the dark, a faint knock on the door startled him up. He couldn't think of someone other than Rebekah Nosy Mikaelson to bother him in the middle of the night. Klaus jumped out of his bed, slipped quickly into a pair of silky pants before he opened the door as quiet as he could manage. To his surprise, he found himself standing face to face with Hayley who was giving him a look that could melt a bot of gold. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him out immediately.

« I don't want to be punished again for things you forget in my room » she spat, shoving the crunched letter against his chest, then stromed away back to her room.

 **NOM NOM :D**


	19. Stranger in the night

**Finally this chapter is here. I thought since it takes sometime to update, I will start to share a snippet of my future work on my tumblr account so the wait would be less unbearable for both of us. You might not believe it but no writer enjoys subjecting their fans to the tedious wait for a new chapter, because we ourselves are readers and hate to be left in a limbo by our favorite authors. I would so love to update every week but sometimes my inspiration falters and I find myself writing rubbish. This story is thriving thanks to you and I'm obliged to meet your expectations, which explains the delay because it takes a few weeks to come up with good stuff**

 **This is my tumblr account :**

 ** _blog/klayley-universe_**

 **My response to you feedback :**

 **Steve** : I enjoy reading your reviews, you always point out things that I fail to notice. I love cliffhangers and I love you too *

 **A guest member** asked if the letter was a one-way ticket or a one grand pound worth lol, the content of the envelope will be revealed in this chapter of course.

 **Heartbeat** : a chapter without your review is like a ginger without freckles, I like your commitment. You asked if Jackson will ruin Hayley's plan. If I answer this question, I'd be spoiling my own story so .. forgive me if I can't say anything.

 **Qaye** : Yes Klaus is getting his human side out but he is struggling to give tongue to it.

 **Jo Jo :** If I tell you the ending, you'd probably give up on the story. Is it a happy ending ? well maybe yes, maybe no. I myself don't know if it's gonna be happy ending or not TBH.

 **Winter** : Finally someone to like the therapist scene, because I really enjoyed writing every bit of it.

 **Purple** : Yes the therapy session allowed us to know more about Klaus' psyche, which helped us understand a bit the motives of his actions.

 **Fai** : thank you for finding my chapter so great

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Between stomping back to her room and waiting until the next morning to talk over the letter, Klaus opted for lying on the bed, irrespective of the fact that she might hate him even more now. He looked at the ceiling, eyes attached to the crystal chandelier. Quite delusional of him to expect a reaction other than the one she had made. But he thought he had chosen his words very carefully. What if she didn't read it in the first place ? Sure he wouldn't get the answer by seething in his bed. Klaus forced his body up and reached for the scrunched missive on the bedside table.

« Dear Andrea Labonair » he stopped reading when he realized he might have outstepped the line when he addressed her by the name that was exclusively used by her family and friends, for he was most assuredly not in that category of people.

« My remorse consumed me entirely at which point I couldn't give it voice, so I wrote you what I feel and I hope this letter will do it justice. I'm not seeking your pardon, that's quite an ambitious request. I only want you to know that I regret it and right now I feel like wretched trash, an abomination for every single moment of pain I afflicted on you, whether deliberately or not. »

He was cringing at his own words. Degrading himself sounded rather dishonest and un-called for. She already knew he was wretched trash, confirming it in words was a waste of ink.

« I bared the monster in me in the cruelest way possible, which I truly wished it didn't happen, and It pains me to see you paying the price for my misdeeds. You must be thinking that I had an awful childhood and was certainly deprived of unconditional love to act this ruthlessly. Well I wish it was the case, for I would have found at least one lame excuse for my aberrant behavior. »

Why did he think it was a good idea to say that having an awful childhood might be a relatable excuse for being a rapist ? the more he read the less he was surprised by the handmaid's reaction.

« I'm just an arrogant fool whose ego tricked him into thinking that you would actually give in, that I could bully you into submission. My nonsensical common sense kept telling me that I didn't do anything wrong. And like a hypocrite, I bought into my own lies until it happened again, then I knew I went too far. I devilishly attempted to undermine you, to push you to the edge until you break down and succomb to me, to make you lose the game so I'd be the winner and tell myself that she enjoyed it after all, that she wasn't rape. But you were raped. »

Reaching this part, he felt the knot in his throat grow.

« You won and I lost. Yes you won. You won the title of a fighter and I lost the last bit of respect I had for myself. This is not a self-satisfying letter. I didn't write it so I could find sleep at night and just move on, I don't want to move on, I wrote it so you wouldn't blame yourself for anything. Andrea, you are a very strong woman and the fact that you haven't torn this letter into pieces yet proves so. Don't let this deter you from loving who you are, because you deserve to be loved. You're a fighter.

Sincerely

Klaus Mikaelson »

When he finished reading, his tears had already splattered the letter. Hayley's angry response was warranted. These words wouldn't undo the damage he caused. He should be grateful she didn't burn the letter along with the house, because he could see himself doing something of this sort if he were in her shoe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Have you lost your mind ? do you really want her to sit with us at the same table ? » Katherine scoffed as she scrutinized the three Mikaelsons' faces for any sign of disapproval then nodded « oh you cannot be serious ? »

« We're inviting our littlest Mikaelson, not her. I thought my idea was genial » responded Elijah cooly while sipping his tea.

« I agree with Elijah » Rebekah tilted her head.

« Well I don't know. Let's see what Esther can say. » she shot her mother-in-law a beseeching look.

« I don't mind it at all. She looked out of sorts yesterday, I think she could do with companionship »

« She looks hale and hearty to me. Wasn't it enough the new room and the crescent roll ? you're spoiling her too much »

A moment of silence followed Katherine's whining before Elijah turned to the Martha who had been sweeping the floor in the corner « Lauren, have Hayley had her breakfast yet ? if not , tell her please she's allowed to join us here from now on »

« Of course My lord »

Katherine glared at her husband. It had been three days since this sassy attitude had came to the fore. He seemed to enjoy discounting everything she said, especially in the presence of his family. After a little gnashing of teeth, The Petrova picked her spoon and resumed eating.

« Good morning Klaus ! » Rebekah waved at her brother whom she spotted stealing to the entrance like a ghost.

God she loved to piss him off.

Klaus let out a silent puff. He should have left through the backdoor.

« Hey are you going to skip breakfast again ? » His mother asked, but Klaus opened the door and dashed out without saying a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hayley seated herself by the window after she had attented to her morning toilette. Urinating was still slightly difficult and usually accompanied by few scarlet droplets of blood staining her stool. Camille told her not to worry about harmless bleeding as it was part of the recovery. She looked down at her flat stomach and sighed. This thing growing inside of her like a tumor was speculated to be her last-ditch attempt to run away, but also the long awaited newcomer to the Mikaelsons line. Despite the fact she didn't want to have anything to do with it, she would rather stiffle it to death under a pillow than have those noble folks take it away from her. If she were to choose misery, they ought to have their fair share of it as well.

The gatedoor opened with a loud clinging sound. Hayley peeped out of the window and saw her master. Her eyes followed him as he walked out of the house. Tyler was holding the car door handle for him, which meant that Jackson was off-duty. She closed the fringed curtains and pondered for a moment. It surpassed her how he found the guts to sugarcoat his despicable act with that deceitful letter so she would sever ties with the past and go back to being his play thing again. How dared he do that. Hayley scrunched her fingers into angry cannonballs then thrashed them against the mattress as she geared up to her daily morning tantrum.

« What are you doing ? » unprompted and from out of nowhere, The martha's voice sprang in the room.

« Making my bed » she shrugged, pretending to smooth the cover sheet.

« Leave that to me. Lord Elijah wants you to have breakfast with the rest of the Mikaelsons. You'd better not decline the invitation. »

Hayley lifted her hands in confusion « Why ? »

« They're showing gratitude. For what other possible reason would they do it ? »

For the only reason that they wanted her under their watchful eyes 24/7. Thoses lords had a lot in their bag of tricks and she should be careful not to fall into one of them.

She fetched her mocassins from under her bed and she could feel a pair of watchful eyes hovering above her. Hayley craned up at the Martha, allowing her to catch the exasperation in her face « Can I help you ? » she asked as she dug one foot in the shoe, Lauren's brows puckered up in an offended frown at her mildly incensed tone « Can I what ? »

With a nonchalant pace, she raised herself to her full height and added « I mean, do you want me to help you with something Aunt Lauren ? like the washing-up »

The Martha's rumpled her lips, her frown was still in place « You are pregnant. I shouldn't let you strain yourself in any kind of muscle tensing moves » and she opened the door, preparing to leave.

« Then I'll do the gardening. There's nothing straining in watering a line of bushes » Hayley's request had the martha stop in her track and half-turn to her begging voice.

« Oh so now it's a trivial task, I thought you found gardening a hardship »

This wasn't going to be easy. She knew it.

The brunette set her two palms against each other in a pleading gesture, though she knew Lauren was immune to supplication « I don't want to be boxed up here from dusk to dawn like a prisoner. » She gave her surroundings a quick scan « A pregnant woman needs to breathe fresh air and this room is … deoxygenated »

« Do you think it's up to me ? I would be breaking the rules if I let you out. After you finish your breakfast you can ask lord Elijah for his permission. » and she took her leave in a huff, not giving the maid any time to comment.

The Mikaelsons were amidst their morning table talk when Hayley walked into the room. Her coming brought everyone to shift in their seats and flash a what-supposed-to-be a hospitable smile, except for the grumpy brunette who was stabbing her Omelette like a spasming bird. Esther gesticulated to her to sit down next to Rebekah and the handmaid minced her way to the table accordingly. She pulled the carved chair slightly, almost stumbling backwards in her endeavor to sit down under the nobles'crippling gaze. Elijah lowered his eyes to his plate as if in deep thought then said « How is your forehead ? » Hayley muffed a cough for she thought having heard _What_ _is in your hair_.

« It's heeling. Thanks for asking my lord. » her eyes met his beaming ones. Such a trustable face for a cheating husband.

Following her response, the room dived into an awkward silence, save the knelling sound of the spoons and forks that sounded harsh in her ears. Luckily Rebekah's chirpy voice sprang in time to break the eerie quiet « You can pour yourself some coffee »

Sure her brain could do with that. Hayley filled her porcelaine cup with the umber liquid, feeling her senses awaken under the effect of the sweet-scented caffeine. She never thought she could enjoy anything in life again after that painful ….

No she wouldn't let her mind go there.

Her fingers tightened around the handle for a moment before she drew a small mouthful. It only took her a sip to remember the tantalizing taste of her favorite Americano she used to drink to begin her day. On a humdrum Monday, that coffee would give her a reason to rise from her warm bed and leave for work on a snowy day. Funny how she reached so low a point in her life that she wished her days were nearly as interesting as that draggy Monday she used to complain about on facebook.

« Did you give him the address ? Your brother is always out I'm more likely to catch the plague than him » Katherine spoke, eyes directed to Rebekah, the blonde replied after she had passed a loaf of bread to Hayley « Well he hardly spends any time with us. Why don't you call him ? »

« I will, certainly, when he learns to pick up »

« He's unlikely to answer his cellphone at work. Call his secretary » Esther suggested.

« Mum it's Sunday » The blonde raised her brows at her mother who shrugged « Why is it even an issue ? I'll tell him myself when he returns then. »

The conversation went on and Hayley felt invisible for two solid minutes as they exchanged views on a topic she didn't understand. They talked about arrangements and party. Apparently, Katherine was celebrating something. She was almost finished with her toast when a shrill buzzing sounded up out of nowhere, drewing everyone's attention to her. She was in pickle and the silence wasn't improving the situation at all. Hayley, initially taken aback by the strange noise, took a deep breath and slowly regained her calm.

« Someone's phone must be ringing » Katherine spoke, urging her husband to check his.

Who could have imagined that the spying bud would expose the lord, who apparently had put his phone on silent mode to avoid suspicious questions from his jealous wife, instead of herself.

Hayley watched him nervously unlock his iphone. It was time she burried the bud before it produced another sound and would led this time to her being busted for real.

Scarcely had she recovered from the first buzz when it blared anew. Which had the handmaid burst into a coughing spasm, faking a choking fit to overshadow the increasing noise.

« Sorry » she apologized as she reached for the glass of water, semi-relieved that the Mikaelsons' attention were still diverted to Elijah who spent a number of seconds reading the message.

« What ? » the brunette inquired, her tone was laced with skepticism.

« I think I might skip lunch with you. It's Simone, his wife had complications during labor and he's freaking out. »

As they were busy talking about this « Simone » in distress, Hayley shoved stealthily one of the many napkins on the table into her pocket.

« Oh my god, Mary ? »

« Yes, it's her » he nodded as he slid his phone back into his jacket. Hayley stood abruptly, announcing « My lord if you excuse me. I have a couple of things to do in the garden »

When she didn't receive any response from him, Hayley didn't know what to do. She could simply leave, but she stood there awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something, like _get out who cares !_

« Did you hear it ? There's no way you would do anything other than staying in your room from now on. Being pregnant isn't something to be taken for granted Hayley » Katherine supposedly advised.

« I thought that … » but Hayley got quickly cut out in mid-sentence « You are confined to your room, go now ! »

« You can go for a short walk in the backyard before you retire to your room. » Elijah's words caused his wife's jaw to drop open.

Objecting to everything coming out of her mouth was one thing, but deliberately having her orders countermanded in front of the maid was the last straw. Without conveying her rage vocally, Katherine glowered her anger at her husband for a moment before rising to her heels.

« Thank you my lord » with a bow of her head Hayley said before she took her leave.

Katherine waited until the handmaid's back disappeared around the corner of the hallway to spat « What was that Elijah? »

Esther and Rebekah exchanged a look on what it looked like a budding quarrel.

« Spending the day between four walls isn't healthy at all. Don't you agree with that ? » The lord watched his wife's brows crease in disapproval « How can she fear me when you overturn my commands like this in front her ? »

« I didn't do anything of this sort and she doesn't need to fear you by the way »

« No she does and you're making it impossible »

Her tone pitched up, taking on a heated quality. Esther shot her son a leave-her-be look but he persisted « Can't you see it ? She looks like a walking corpse, locking her in a room in this state is a deadly punishment »

« For a walking corpse, she managed to rob your brother of his expensive necklace so effortlessly. Needless to remind you what happened on her first day »

« Yes the very same day Robert's handmaid killed herself after spending a week locked between four walls without seeing a ray of light» he shot back with an adamant look on his face.

« It's our handmaid we're talking about nor the neighbour's. Don't you change the subject please »

« Oh sorry, You want me to go back to the day my dear brother raped her like the galant he was and she shockingly didn't enjoy it. Shame on her »

The petrova found herself at a loss of words. She didn't expect a strong answer like this one. Elijah's blazing eyes hadn't left hers, as if challenging her to come up with a counterargument but the stark truth rendered her completely speechless. Esther's face took an expression of visible discomfort, whereas her daughter's conveyed shock and bordeline guilt. No words were exchanged for several long moments. The quiet in the room grew suffocating and the atomosphere became so grim.

They could distort reality the want they want to but it would always remain a distortion to the truth.

« We don't know how she exactly ended up unconscious on the floor as he claimed, but I know that she survived more than a simple fall and that we should be thankful at least that she and the baby are still alive. » Elijah finished his words and charged out of the room in complete silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perhaps she should dig faster, and less messily. Hayley looked one last time behind her back before she dug further into the earth with her hands. She wrapped the bud with the stolen napkin and tied it into a tight knot before she placed it into the hole and began to dump soil on top it, burying it fully until the surface was flat again. She felt the weight being lifted off her when she completed the task. She hid behind a tree and waited there for a moment, making sure nobody was in the area then, with furtive steps, she rushed forwards and dissolved into the blackness of the stable. As luck would have it, they forgot to lock the back door which led to the southern part of the mansion, precisely where she was supposed to be watering the plants. She bustled her way through the piles of hay then came to a halt when she heard light footsteps crunching against the dry leaves behind her. Albeit knowing that somebody had been following her, Hayley didn't spin around and kept walking.

« Andy » a male voice whispered, drawing a quirk of a smile on her lips. Without having second thought, she hurried around to face the man she spent the better part of the morning looking for.

« Jackson » He gaped at her with stark disbelief. The past months hadn't been kind to him. He'd lost too much weight and looked like a shadow of his old self. Hayley was staring at him motionlessly, until he waved at her « Aren't you going to give me a hug ? »

She accepted the invitation with open arms, in the literal meaning, and he spread his in anticipation. When she reached him, her face dipped into his chest in a fierce embrace, feeling her worries disappeared like rain on summer earth, and she felt home.

« I thought you were sent to Jezabel » he lifted her chin up so his forehead was pressed to hers « I thought you were dead, how did you find me ? » her voice wavered in exhiliration and fear as she studied his features, still shaken by the encounter. With a sad expression etched on his face, he murmered « I went through hell to stay alive, but I'm here now » then leaned on to kiss her, she closed her eyes, feeling his lips so warm on her own.

Before the kiss turned more fast-paced and lustful, she quickly pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths. Their foreheads were still touching as they shared a fondly look, both aware of the fear in the eyes of the other. « Talk to me »

« I worked as a porter in Jezebel in the hope to find you or my sister only to learn that she was mercilessly killed in the infamous campus massacre »

« I'm so sorry Jack » she threaded a hand through his hair, eliciting a sigh from him « What were you doing in the garden ? Somebody would have seen you »

She still didn't know if Jack was a straw-man in a mission or completely clueless of her ongoing plan.

« Did someone send you to save me Jack ? » his features shift into something indiscernible. He loosened his grip around her waist and cocked his head in deep thoughts « Someone like who ? »

« I think I found a way to get myself out of here » her words deeped the confusion on his face. She could tell he was genuinely clueless.

« How ? »

« Somebody wants to help me. I thought it was you »

Suddenly a voice erupted from the other side of the yard. Jackson groaned upon hearing his name being roared during these precious moments. « That's Oliver. I guess Elijah's leaving » He grabbed her shoulders and forced her away « Go before he sees you ». She lingered for a moment before he urged her back « Come on Andy go ! »

« See you around » She said before she stole her way to the garden, running like crazy and looking behind her every few steps until she reached the fountain and tumbled herself onto its edge. She squinted back to the stable, her sweat oozed from her pores in small rivulets, obstructing her ability to see clearly. The sprint seemed to have used up what was left of energy in her. She collected herself for a moment then headed back to the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« My lord Your bubble bath is ready »

Klaus was so engrossed in his book that he didn't hear the Martha. She cleared her throat and he craned up « What ? »

« Your bath, my lord »

He raised himself from his rocking chair and put the book back on the shelf « Oh yes, my bath ».

With her head still bobbed down, Lauren lingered for a moment before she headed to the door.

« How is the handmaid ? » he asked as he lit a cigarette and crouched by the hearth.

« She's fine. Do you want me to lit the fireplace ? »

« No. I want you to ask Hayley to come to my room immediately.»

« What did that brat do again ? »

« Not your business. Just do what I ask » he waved dismissively his hand at her.

Hayley had already draped herself onto her bed. Sleep began to toy with her mind as the night grew on. She let her hand wander purposelessly along her chest then rested it on her stomach, as if absentmindedly. What cursed stroke of fortune brought about this pregnancy. A rape child wouldn't receive the conditional love of loving parents like any other one unless they were given up for adoption. Should she, against all odds, reconcile with her new reality and accept this baby as her own, her life would turn into a series of tormenting flashbacks. Forcing herself to love a face that would remind her of her rapist every time she looked at would be an everlasting punishment.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Lauren's face that peeped out of it.

« Lord Klaus wants you in his room »

« What ? » Hayley gasped, her eyes carried a mixture of shock and barely contained cringe. The Martha took a stride further into the room, snarling « You can direct this question to him not me. Now get up before he loses his patience and lashes out on both of us »

She rolled out of her bed grudgingly, earning from Lauren an impatient tilt of head.

« hurry up ! »

« I am » The martha leaned her head to the reversed side from before when Hayley's face contorted in a pained manor all of a sudden « What's wrong with you ? »

« I don't think I feel well Aunt Lauren » she mewled out, pressing her palm to her stomach.

« You were fine a minute ago. I won't buy into this petty act »

« I swear Aunt Lauren I feel a sharp pain ripping my intestines. »

Lauren shot one final glare at the squirming handmaid before exiting the room. No sooner had Hayley heard the click of the door being shut when she flung herself onto the bed. She thought she pulled off the dying cat part and was going to be left in peace the entire night when a familiar sound of rushing footsteps resounded from behind the door.

The door was pushed open again, this time revealing a more disconcerting guest. Hayley jumped into a seating position.

« Lauren said you were sick. Are you alright ? »

And here she thought her acting was petty. The lord was standing in front of her with a worried expression that hardly should belong to someone who assaulted her a few days ago. She sloped her head downwards, not wanting to look at him, to hear him or even to acknowledge his presence in the room. Any smattering of attention towards him could be interpreted as weakness, she kept reminding herself of that.

Klaus was prepared for such welcome. He made a few strides forwards and she shrunk in her spot. The stale smell of the room was replaced by his potent cologne that wrenched her sense as he sat on the farthest side of her bed. He knew she was sick to the back teeth of him so he felt the need to say something assuasive « I'm not here to bother you »

A quick intake of breath was the only thing he got in return. She hadn't relented in her silent treatment. She was going to make him feel as insignificant as the dust coating the surface of her night table. They both sat there, quiet and still, yet seething inside. Klaus turned his head her way and added « I want to make sure that.. »

« Don't worry about your precious baby, it's safe and sound » she cut him off, her grip tightening on the fabric of her gown. He rubbed his stubbly chin « I'm here to check up on you, not the baby »

Hayley couldn't bear to hear anything coming out of his mouth, he was trying to corner her, but this time opting for kindness. She stormed off of the bed and faced him « Your concern is duly appreciated » her eyes shot to the door.

« I'm sorry » he said, knowing the kind of look she would give to him « tremendously »

Hearing his words, the poker face she tried so hard to uphold suddenly broke into a deadly scowl « And I presume you're here to initiate an apology sex »

« Hayley, you're mistaking my concern for something else » he swiftly rose on his feet.

« Why wouldn't I ? Excuse me if i'm confused between being a _strong fighter_ and _the whore who exists in this grim-walled rooms to attend to your every wish, because, you know, that's the only thing you expect from me._ » Her tone was dripped with contempt as she quoted his own words from the past, but at least he knew that she had read the letter now.

No tears staining her cheeks, not a tinge of intimidation or fear, only an erect posture and a pair of piercing eyes fixed steadfast on him.

« I'm here to undo my mistake » he inched forwards and she reached for the table light by her side.

« If you think I'd welcome you with open legs, you're mistaken. » she brandished the lamp at him « so don't come any closer »

Klaus was left with no other choice but to raise his palms in a placating gesture and drew a few steps back to mollify the tension.

« Hayley, don't be quick to judge and put down the lamp. It's past midnight and everyone is sleeping »

« You're a manipulative liar. Why do you have to say it in a roundabout way ? You just pine for another sequel to your rape spree and that's why you're here, to shove that sorry excuse of repetence so you could take advantage of me again. » Instantly, her nether lip began to shiver and her welling tears burnt away all clear vision « There's nothing you can do to change anything, and even if there's a way, you won't like it »

Klaus ran his hand through his hair two times in quick succession before he said « I meant every word in the letter. I'm not here to defend myself. Yes I did something horrible, but I know how to fix it so why don't you drop that goddamn lamp. You know that I can't hurt you »

Hayley could read the situation faster that a one-word note. She knew he was about to offer her something worthy of her attention.

« Of course you can't hurt me. I'm pregnant. Otherwise I will have already been tied up and flogged to death by now » she put the lamp back on the table, her alert eyes darting between herself and him.

« I appreciate your trust » he thanked, the furrow of his brows grew less taut.

« Don't take it as one. You made me hate everything, men, myself, even this » she hissed as she grabbed the area of her stomach, creating a depressing aura in the room that neither of them was prepared for « I shower every three hours because I feel filthy, desperately trying to cleanse myself from a sin I didn't commit. I hate my body because every inch of it is a fragment memory piecing the vomit-provoking image of you. I am a prisoner of that night»

« And I intend to free you …..You won't be a handmaid anymore » his words came in a breathy gush, desperate and garbled. She shook her heard incredulously « Stop it » her hands flew to her ears.

« I'm not bluffing. You have a contract and I'll make sure it's revoked right after you deliver the baby. » Klaus'tone dropped to a low timbre in attempt to calm her, but it only poured oil to the fire.

« You just want to make sure I wouldn't hurt the baby. » she punched the air with her hands and dashed forwards, suddenly not minding the proximity « Do you think of me as a fool ? »

« I don't fucking care about the baby alright »

Their voices hitched with emotions. Each were pushing the other in a duel that neither could win. He was struggling to get a word in edgeways while she kept rejecting all his efforts to make amends.

« Then what is the catch other than this ? » her twitching finger pointed to her body. Klaus knew his patience was wearing thin. But instead of yielding to her rage, he withdrew quietly from his spot in defeat « The only catch is that you don't attempt to escape again, that's all I ask »

A cloud of doubt and weariness seemed to draw all of Hayley's features downward. She didn't know whether he was playing a nasty game with her or not. Him offering her freedom, Jackson's arrival and Camille's plan cooccurring all in less than forty-two hours raised lots of questions. Her mind was muddling and she didn't know whom to trust.

Before she could notice it, he had already left the room. She turned to her bed and noticed the folded paper lying there. Another note ? She leaned on hurriedly and stretched it out « If you accept my deal, slip it under my door »

 **YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO**

 **SUBSCRIBE AND REVIEW**


End file.
